Never Be in a Park Alone after 4 PM
by KoKD94123
Summary: When my friend and I fall into Narnia, we are there to see Prince Caspian's story take place. Why did we have to get dragged along? Non-Mary Sue. And inspired by PippinStrange.
1. Not Your Ordinary Day

**First fanfic! I'm kind of nervous for some reason. I don't know. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Warning: Self-insert story.**

**Edit: I edited the small mistakes here for this chapter before I leave this site for a while. I apologize for the grammatical errors.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or anything related to it. They belong to C.S. Lewis. I only own myself (Faith), and psychpineapplelover owns Robyn. So that's that.

* * *

A beautiful afternoon at the park was an average day of writing stories, rewriting, editing, and brainstorming for Robyn and I. (By the way, Robyn is a girl.) Because very few people were in the park that day, everything was calm and peaceful; very little wind blew, the trees' leaves rustled, the sky was starting to turn into a light orange color, the sun still shined brightly though it was setting, and the air was turning cool as the star (I'm talking about the sun if you didn't know) went down. Being inspired by a certain website and a certain account user, Robyn and I had started writing our own stories of Narnia and Psych. (I'm the Narnia fan and my friend is the Psych fan.)

I was your average teenager. A short five-foot one person. Pretty short for my age, I guess. I got offended at times depending on the situation. Even though I was quick to forgive and reconcile, I had the weakness of losing my temper. I loved pizza and soda for any occasion, and I was sort of a tomboy.

Robyn and I were similar in a way. Only she was a five foot teenager. We were the same age. Had common interests such as writing stories (of course), being random occasionally and playing pranks on people was our favorite thing. (Who knows? Maybe you'll even see a prank later.)

"That's it," I sighed, dropping my pen on the table my friend and I sat, "I'm done for the day. Let's go home."

"Aw, come on," Robyn complained. "Just a few more pages. I'm almost done with my story."

"Rob, we've been here at the park for almost five hours. I've written three chapters already and my hand hurts. Besides, it's four 'o clock. Our parents are probably starting to worry about us." I shivered from sudden chills. "Boy, I feel weird."

Robyn slyly tilted her head to the right with a teasing smile."When you say you feel weird, do you mean you feel sick as in throwing up, or does it mean you feel weird as in you're getting the chills because your crush is three tables away?"

"Shh. I don't know, Robyn," I whispered furiously, slapping my friend's hand.

"Hey! You didn't have to slap me."

"Well, sorry," I mumbled, "but he'll hear you. And I don't even know him."

"You don't know him?"

I shook my head.

"That's the new guy in school, remember?"she continued, glancing at him. "He's the one who had the highest grades and the principal's roll. He's just a year older than us, and his family moved here about a few months ago. I kinda feel sorry for him 'cause nobody talks to him."

I looked at the new guy who was working on something and felt sympathy. "Poor guy," I sighed, "And I didn't even notice him at school. I feel bad."

"Yeah," Robyn agreed with me. "The only thing you noticed about him is that he is hot."

"Excuse me," I said offended, turning to my friend, "That wasn't the only thing I noticed."

"Oh yeah," replied Robyn as if she were challenging me, looking me in the eye, "What else did you notice?"

"Um…"

"Yeah, that was the**only**thing you noticed," she said smugly as she rolled her eyes.

I thought I saw the guy trying to suppress a smile. "Hey!" I retorted to my friend. "That's not nice!"

"I'm only kidding," she teased, "I'm only kidding."

"Sure you were," I muttered under my breath.

We didn't say anything for a minute with awkward silence. "Why don't you go talk to him?" Robyn prodded playfully.

"What?"

"Go. Talk. To. Him."

"Why should I?"

"He looks depressed and lonely. I think he needs somebody to talk to. Besides you look good with him."

_Well, he doesn't look depressed and lonely to me. He looks like he's enjoying every word of our conversation every minute. _"No way, Jose! What am I supposed to say? 'Hi, new guy, I'm Faith. What's your name? I think you're so cute. Did you know that we go to the same school? Can I be your girlfriend?' Nuh-uh! Why don't you go talk to him, Cupid?"

Now I thought I heard him trying to suppress a laugh. _Now I think I know why I feel weird, _I dreaded.

"No thanks," answered Robyn with a chuckle and then said in a low voice, "Anyway, he's not my type of guy."

"So, can we go home now?" I complained, dropping the subject, "I'm getting hungry."

"You're always hungry, girl. Can we do just a few more a pages, please?" the other begged.

"One page."

"Ten."

"Three."

"Eight."

"Five."

"Done."

"Just make this quick, okay?"

As I reluctantly started to write again and Robyn eagerly delved into her story, I thought I heard the new guy snicker. _Aw, man._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thirty minutes later, I've had enough of writing. (You've got to admit that you get tired of writing once in a while.) I only had written one page because my brain was fried of ideas, but Robyn had written seven pages since she was so excited about her new found hobby of writing._ Good grief. Let's go home._ I moaned silently. I started stuffing some of my things into my side bag, eager to get home and to eat food.

But before I was about to protest to Robyn, I noticed something else. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two suspicious-looking teenage guys a few tables away stealing glances at us and the same time trying to act as if they were having a normal conversation. _Awkward. _When I saw that nobody else was at the park, I tensed up, uncertain of what to do in a situation like this. _This is not good. _Not wanting to show that I noticed them, I instantly stared down into my story in progress, hoping they didn't have guns and trying to think of a way to avoid the creepy guys. But Robyn didn't seem to notice them and turned to me.

"Hey, Faith," said Robyn.

"Yeah, Robyn," I answered, still staring at the paper.

"Let's talk to the guys about it," suggested Robyn.

"Huh?"

"Let's talk to the guys about him," she answered more slowly.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," I replied carelessly, "Let's just go home now," I slapped my notebook closed and then stuffed it into my side bag.

"Already?" my friend dismayed.

I eyed the guys also getting up and slowly starting to come our way. _Oh no. _"Yeah, come on. Besides, you're deal just expired and you owe me thirty minutes of my life, sister," I said quickly, tugging her arm.

"Alright. If you insist," she sighed getting up and packing her belongings into her mini backpack.

"Hurry up! Will you?" I hissed, panicking every second as the guys got closer and closer.

"Okay. Okay. Chill. Why are you so suddenly insistent on getting home?" asked Robyn annoyed by apparent rudeness.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just go now," I murmured to her, pulling her quickly away from the guys after she had finished packing.

I glanced behind me to see if they were still behind us, but strangely, they weren't. Like they had disappeared into thin air. I assumed that they were only my imagination and I was probably suffering dehydration; but I was wrong. When I turned back, to my horror and dismay, the creepy dudes were facing us. _Well, they're quick. _Robyn finally saw the reason why we had left suddenly and became tense. _Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream._

"Hi!" greeted Robyn trying to smile but at the same time holding a scream. (I can tell when she wants to scream.) _Smooth move, Robyn._

The dudes just stared at us.

_You guys are so creepy._"Um..." I started nervously, clearing my throat, "is there something we can help you with?" I asked politely as I could while my hands sweated like crazy.

"Uh, yeah, uh…" responded the first guy uneasily looking around, "do you guys have any money?"

"Ex-excuse me?" I stammered, trying to sound confused and calm still hanging on to Robyn's arm.

"Do you have any money?" insisted the same guy, getting a little angry. _Lord, get us out of here. _(Don't forget that I'm a Christian.)

Robyn tried to help me out. "What do you need the money for?" Her voice however wavered as she spoke.

"It's for… um…something –"

"It's none of your business," the other hissed, "Now do you have any money?" He was ready to do whatever it took to get our money.

_Please get us out of here. _"Sorry, no," I apologized quickly with a nervous smile, "We don't really carry money with us very often."

Letting go of Robyn's arm, Robyn and I immediately and briskly started to walk the opposite direction. But the second guy yanked my free arm and whispered furiously in my ear.

"If you don't give any money, my friends and I will have to make this business very unpleasant," he threatened, "Got it?" _Friends? There's only two of you._

My heart was beating fast and sweat was slowly starting to pour. "Alright. Alright. I'll give you money," I surrendered looking my captor in the eye, "Just let go of me." _Whew, he stinks real badly. And his breath! Ugh!_

Thankfully, the guy released his grip on me and started surveying the park to make sure no one was looking. But the other dude who was holding onto Robyn's free arm didn't release his grip. Poor Robyn had fear in her eyes. I guess they were expecting us to give the money right away, but I had other plans. When my captor wasn't looking, I suddenly kicked his groins and kneed his stomach causing him to drop to the ground and to…um, well you know. Right? Seeing what I did, Robyn instantly elbowed her captor's stomach causing him to release his grip, and then she punched his chin upward, making him fall back. I smiled widely at her. _Way to go, Robyn! _When we saw our chance, Robyn and I started running for our lives. _Let us get out of here. Let us get out of here please._

As we ran, I kept glancing back to make sure they were there still. I thought we were going to make it safely. I was wrong again.

"WATCH OUT, FAITH!" yelled my friend, suddenly coming to a halt. But I still ran on.

When I turned around to see what was wrong, I stopped dead in my tracks and my heart sank. Two more guys were already in front of us with batons in their hands. _It can't get any worse than this…or can it? _As soon as we had stopped, the guys slowly started coming towards us beating their hands with their weapons. But the moment we started backing away, they ran to us and grabbed our arms from behind us. Robyn screamed for help, but her captor immediately covered her mouth. I tried to kick my captor in the groins again, but he was tripping me up. I glanced at Robyn who was struggling as much as I was.

"Let me go you stinky sicko!" I yelled as I struggled to pull my arms free. My captor only laughed evilly like one of those evil laughs. _Okay. That was weird. _But when he gripped my arms tighter and pulled them back more, I grunted from the strain. To make matters worse, I felt like puking from the smell of this crazy guy. He smelt worse than garbage. _Ugh, this guy stinks really really bad! He need a bath really bad! _As Robyn and I struggled, our bags were ripped away from us.

"Hold them still!" The guys who we had earlier escaped were now running towards us to assist their buddies. _Great! Just great! Really Great! _I felt as if there wasn't any hope left for Robyn and I.

"Give me the baton," my former captor demanded. Forcefully, my captor kicked the back of my knees, causing me to buckle to the ground on my knees. I panicked even more.

As I kneeled helplessly while staring at the ground, I grew more and more terrified of what they would do to us._ What are they gonna do to us? Beat us to a pulp?_ Something suddenly struck my head, and as I fell into darkness I thought I heard Robyn scream my name.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh, my head," I groaned as I slowly regained consciousness with a throbbing headache.

When I blinked my eyes, I realized it was nighttime already. _How long have I been out? _

When I sat up and my eyes were fully open, I noticed that the park's trees had strangely grown tall and humungous, but there were no sidewalks, no tables, no playground, or anything you would normally see in a park. There were weird birds making unusual cries in the sky and the gigantic trees were eerily creaking. I heard a running river somewhere in the distance and the smell of pine cones was pretty pungent. And the air was so different than it was before; it felt unusually more open. The whole place seemed desolate. _Well, that's weird. How did that happen? Did a hundred years pass or what?_

Then I suddenly remembered what had happened. I instantly surveyed the landscape looking for my friend hoping she was okay. But she wasn't anywhere to be seen. The thugs also weren't anywhere to be seen. _Where are you, Robyn? Did they kidnap you?_

"Robyn?" I called out. "Robyn?" But there was no answer.

_Oh, what did they take? _I eyed my side bag which also looked a little different than before and grabbed it. But when I looked inside, even weirder, the only things I had in there were a toothbrush, a comb, and some type of cloak. My "other" bag I remembered had a notebook, three pens, my cell phone, my iPod, my wallet, and other personal things.

_Well, that was nice of them to give me a few gifts, _I thought sarcastically.

Then I realized another thing they had taken. They took the boy shorts and the Aeropostle shirt I wore, and I was wearing a long brown dress with flow sleeves and a belt with a steel dagger. They even took my size 7 tennis shoes and gave me shoes somewhat like moccasins. _Even better, they gave me a really nice dress and comfy moccasins. That was really, really wonderful of them. _

"Hello?" I shouted. Silence. "Robyn? Somebody?" Silence again. "Anybody?"

This was getting too creepy, and fear was starting to creep inside of me. "Okay, Faith," I tried to assure myself, "Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Relax." But I couldn't help it.

The next minute, you hear a teenage girl scream to the top of her lungs throughout the forest. _At least that'll attract somebody's attention or anything._

After screaming hysterically, I burst into tears. "Lord," I started praying, "I'm scared. I don't know what just happened. Robyn's missing. The guys took my stuff but strangely gave me some back. Where's Robyn? Am I in the park still? I'm confused."

I couldn't continue unable to think of anything else to say. I didn't even know where to go since I couldn't see beyond the dense forest. I tried looking again to see if there was anything but there was nothing. Suddenly, a twig snapped somewhere. I stopped sobbing.

"Who's there?" I stiffened. There was a rustle. I whirled around but I saw nothing. There was another rustle. I turned around but again there was nothing.

"I know you're out there," I called. No answer. "You know you can't hide for long." I started fingering the dagger I had.

I sat completely still and silent waiting for somebody or something to appear, but nothing. I sighed, giving up hope._ It was only your imagination, Faith._

My eyes drooped to the ground, and my head limped as I slowly began to doze off into a sleep. Suddenly, I was awakened by another rustle. My head shot up as I expected to see a ferocious creature jump at me, but still nothing. Instead, I felt something dashed against my head from behind me.

_Not again. _I groaned inwardly as I fell unconscious.

* * *

**The one who inspired me to write this story is PippinBaggins. If you haven't read her Dr. Pepper story, check it out! You'll always be smiling with her self-insert. The best one I've ever seen so far. And she's planning to do a sequel after VoDT comes out!**

**Anywho, PLEASE R&R! I'm hungry for them. Thanks! :D**


	2. Welcome to Narnia

**Here's a repost of an improvised Chapter Two. I apologize for the previous grammatical errors. **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of Narnia or any of the characters except Faith. The world of Narnia belongs to dear C.S. Lewis. psychpineapplelover owns Robyn.**

* * *

When I came to myself….wait, wait, wait. Let me rephrase that. I'm starting to sound like C.S. Lewis. Ahem. As I slowly gained consciousness, it felt like someone was gently dabbing my forehead with something cool. I realized I was lying on the ground, covered with a blanket and something supported my head. After I was fully awake (but I kept my eyes closed), I moaned from an even worse, throbbing headache and shifted a little to get comfortable. _Why did I have to be knocked out twice? They're gonna kill me one day._

"Now stay still, young one," said an earthy, Scottish voice, "You need to get your rest." The voice was close so I assumed the one caring for me was the one talking.

"Let's kill her now," said a sour voice. "Before she's fully awake."

"Control yourself, Nikabrik," said another voice, "This one didn't do any harm to us. She probably got lost."

The first voice sighed."Poor child. I wonder what a girl like her is doing here."

"Maybe she's come to betray us all," said the second voice.

"Oh, keep your voice down, Nikabrik. You'll wake her up even more."

"Wh-where am I?" I asked weakly.

"Now look what you've done," scolded the same voice.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hello, young one," greeted the speaker when my eyes were fully open, "Did you sleep well?" _What do you mean I sleep well? I was knocked out twice for Pete's sake._

But when my eyes were fully open, I screamed in horror at what was in front of me: a talking badger. I jumped out of the "bed" and started to dash for the main entrance. Two dwarfs (Am I seeing dwarfs too?) started to come my way, and the badger tried to calm me down. But as I started for the exit, I crumpled to the ground when I felt a dizzy spell. Everything momentarily blacked out, and I didn't feel much when I hit the ground. Now the badger was at my side. The dirty blonde-haired stopped short, but the other was still dashing towards me. In an instant, the badger guarded me, and the red dwarf (that's the dirty blonde) restrained the black-haired dwarf.

"Let me go, Trumpkin!" the black dwarf howled.

"Are you okay?" asked the badger with concern.

First inclination was to scream and dash out again, but then I remembered where I was. Knowing that running out to the middle of a place that I could no longer remember would be useless, and doing so would get me killed eventually, I bit my tongue and answered.

"I...I think I am," I stuttered, "Oh what a headache! Now I'm seeing things!" I rubbed my head.

"Let me kill it, Trumpkin," the black dwarf shouted again, "Now's our chance." But Trumpkin didn't let go.

"Compose yourself, Nikabrik," scolded the badger.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Trufflehunter's cave," answered Trumpkin.

I gaped. "Come again? Say what?"

"I said you were in Truff-"

"No, no. Where am I?"

"In Narnia, of course. Where else?" said Trufflehunter, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"...Could I have a moment of air?"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't explain to you," I replied.

With that, I got up and ran outside of the enormous trunk house and into the woods, seeing it was afternoon. A bird was chirping cheerfully somewhere, but that wasn't my reaction of the discovery of being thrown into Narnia. I couldn't believe I was in Narnia. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. That didn't work. I shut my eyes tight and opened them again. I was still in the woods. I still couldn't believe I was in Narnia. _That explains the woods, my stuff, my clothes, Robyn, that talking badger, and the two dwarfs. How did I get here? I didn't get knocked into Narnia on purpose. Or was it an accident? _

"Great. Just great, Faith," I griped at myself, "You're in Narnia. Now I'm gonna be ruining everything and many people are gonna hate me for this."

Then I looked up. "This is your fault, "I griped at the air, "This is your fault I got here. What do you want me to do here? Be a Mary Sue? Smooch a King? Become the heroine of Narnia? Help a dashing prince? Huh? Huh? Well, if that's what you want me to do, I downright refuse the job. I loathe the idea. I'm unavailable. Not interested. No deal. Nadda. Nope. No!" I crossed my arms. "For goodness' sake, I'm a Christian. Not a Mary Sue. I'm a fan fiction author who doesn't and will not ruin or dirty any of C.S. Lewis's works, and I'm a Christian who will keep her purity till she meets the right one and gets married. Read my profile, you!"

I dropped to my knees and yelled like mad, fisting the ground. "I can't believe this is happening!"

The badger ran to my side. "Are you okay? Why don't you come inside… and what was that all about?"

"Well, sorry," I apologized as I slowly got up, "But I'm not supposed to be here! Okay? This is all wrong!"

'Why don't you tell me inside," said the badger, "I can probably help you, and I'll get you something hot to drink."

I hesitated without making a move.

"Come on," urged the badger, "I don't bite." _I can't believe an animal is talking to me. I can't believe and animal is talking to me. I'm going mad. I'm going insane!_

As Trufflehunter led me back to the huge stump, I mumbled things to myself and stomped. PippinBaggins was right in saying that it may be a girl fan's dream but it isn't right. _Pippin, I so wish you are here with me. I need help._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inside Trufflehunter's den, I was sitting on the floor against the wall, while Trufflehunter was in his tiny kitchen and Trumpkin and Nikabrik (that's the black dwarf's name), who had crossly promised to settle down, were sitting at the tiny table (well, everything's tiny in there).

"I don't think you're gonna believe what I'm about to say," I started slowly.

Nikabrik growled."Well I don't think I am going to believe anything you say,"

"Be quiet, Nikabrik, or I'll sit on your head," the badger warned. "Now, go on. We're listening." He went to the kitchen to prepare the hot drink.

I started my story. "Well, my friend Robyn and I were at a park in my place. I'm from out of this world. Anyway, we were about to go home, but these thugs mugged us and took our stuff. When I wake up, I'm in the middle of this forest with Robyn nowhere in sight. Thought the thugs took my clothes and my stuff, but I had another bag with other stuff. I was about to fall asleep but then someone knocked me out again. Next thing, I know, I'm here with you guys. But being here, I guessed explained most of my questions. And I don't know why I'm here."

"That's a likely story," grumbled Nikabrik, "except the knocking you out. That was me."

"Oh. Well, my story is true, um, Nicky," I retorted.

"Don't call me that," he snapped.

"That's enough, Nikabrik," warned Trufflehunter.

"So you're not a Telmarine?" asked Trumpkin.

"No," I answered with surprise, "What is a Telmarine?"

Trumpkin was about to answer but Nikabrik interrupted. "A Telmarine is a person whose people have taken Narnia from us real Narnians: whose people has stolen our land, killed our people, and driven us into hiding for over 1,300 years!"

"Well," I asked, "Do I sound like one?"

Trumpkin and Trufflehunter, who was coming with a hot drink, shook their heads.

"Another question. What happened to you? What happened exactly to you guys 1,300 years ago?"

Trufflehunter told the story. "The Telmarines came and invaded us those years ago. A few months before, The Four Kings and Queens had suddenly disappeared only to leave behind their belongings. I guess they had returned to their own land. When the Telmarines saw that we were without ruler, they invaded us and battle ensued. Many brave Narnians died, but few retreated to the woods. Now, the remaining Narnians are hiding as we are."

"Well, that's sad," I lamented with him.

Trufflehunter gave me the hot drink. "If only we had Aslan," he sighed, "He's disappeared or just visited once in a while ever since the Kings and Queens began to reign."

"Tables and turnips," moaned Trumpkin, "Not that fairytale again."

"Hey, just because you haven't seen Him doesn't mean He doesn't exist," I protested. After I had sipped the hot liquid that tasted like…dirt, I tried to hide my sour face of disgust, and thanked him. "It tastes good," I lied, but I felt like puking.

"You've seen Him?" asked an interested badger.

I choked my drink down, and I shook my head. "No. But I do know Him. I just know Him. It's something complicated. I can't explain. But I strangely also remember four kids, your Four Kings and Queens." I sighed. "I wish I knew why I'm here. Probably it was just an accident."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out soon…your name is?" asked the badger.

"Faith, um…sir," I answered. I took another sip and reluctantly swallowed. _Uhh! This is disgusting._

"Well, **Faith**," said the black dwarf with sarcasm, "Why are you here?"

"I don't know. I told you already …Nicholas."

"My name is not that," retorted the other, "I'll just call you a yapper. You sure have a mouth."

I was about to bite back but Trufflehunter cut in. "Be quiet, Nikabrik."

"That's a nice name, missie," informed Trumpkin.

"Why, thank you, Trumpkin," I replied but suddenly felt nausea in my head after I had taken another sip again. "Oh! What did you put in this?" I blurted out.

"Oh I put some sleeping powder," said the badger. "You looked very tired, Faith. Plus, you're not feeling well."

"Thanks a lot, but I'm fine," my words slurred as I spoke, trying to stay awake. "What about my friend, Robyn?"

"We'll go looking for your friend tomorrow. I'm sure he's fine," said Trumpkin.

"Robyn's a she," I mumbled.

"Oh."

"Get some rest, Faith," encouraged Trufflehunter. "Don't worry about your friend now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day I woke up feeling so much better, glad to have gotten real sleep instead of being knocked out into unconsciousness. Nikabrik and Trumpkin had gone out somewhere, leaving me alone with Trufflehunter. Trufflehunter was apparently done with making breakfast and was now bringing a bowl of soup with a tray. This time, I took in all that I saw in that home. It was a cave complete with a separate bedroom and kitchen. All of the furniture was small since only two dwarfs and a badger lived there. Despite the size of the home, it was a snug and hearty place to be.

"How are you feeling, Faith?" asked Trufflehunter with a smile.

"A lot better. Thanks," I replied with a yawn, "Where's my bag?"

"It's on the table there."

I crawled on my knees to the table, grabbed the bag, and pulled out my comb. "Where are the others?" I asked as I combed my tangled hair.

"They went to find your friend Robyn."

"I hope she's okay…if she is here at all." I found a hair tie and did a loose pony tail.

"I'm sure she's fine." He set the tray onto the table. "Here's your breakfast. Oh! I forgot your tea. You just stay there."

I sat back down, groaned, and rubbed my head with another incoming headache. _Like I'll be going anywhere else. _"I still can't get over the fact that I'm here," I declared to myself.

"Here you go."

Trufflehunter came back and handed me the cup, and I took it and sipped. It didn't taste like dirt anymore but something sweet and delicious instead. It didn't look like hot chocolate or coffee or cappuccino yet it reminded me of those familiar, hot drinks. But looking at my breakfast which was soup, I felt sick to the stomach again. It kind of looked more like mud soup than your regular chicken noodle soup. I dipped a finger into the soup and tried a sample. I shuddered a little from the taste of it. It tasted like…like…beef with dirt and water. Trufflehunter came back with a tiny spoon and handed it to me. I spooned a small amount of the soup and ate it. I tried to smile to Trufflehunter, but at the same time I tried not to spit it out.

"This is good," I lied my face trying to hold a straight face.

"Well, I could give some more."

"Oh, no. This is good enough for me. Thank you." Trufflehunter walked away, satisfied that I liked his soup...or so he thought. Trumpkin and Nikabrik came back...with bad news for us.

"Did you find her?" I asked with high hopes.

Trumpkin shook his head. "Sorry, no. We looked as far we could, but we didn't try Beruna."

"Why not?" the badger asked curiously. "Beruna's never been inhabited or rarely."

"Well, now it is," grumbled Nikabrik, "The Telmarines started to build a bridge there. It seems like they started yesterday."

"Oh the poor river god," lamented Trufflehunter. "And the forest there?"

"They started to cut down the forest too," said Trumpkin.

"How much more will they take away from us?" Nikabrik exclaimed, "Our lives?"

"Can't you go for help?" I asked, feeling left out, "You and the Telmarines aren't the only people here in this world."

"How can we?" Trumpkin replied. "We're trapped. We only stay in the woods. The Telmarines inhabited the open areas. And who do we go to for help?"

That I couldn't answer right away so I just remained silent.

"Nobody can help us, Trumpkin," Nikabrik burst, "**Nobody**."

The Lion popped inside of my head. "Aslan can help," I burst out.

"No, He can't, Faith," argued Nikabrik,"He's gone."

"Yes, He can!" I shouted back, standing up.

"That's enough, Nikabrik," said the badger.

"Well, where is He?" Nikabrik ignored Trufflehunter's warning. "Huh, Faith? I don't see Him. Where is He?"

"I don't know, but He can help," I retorted, getting angry.

"Well, where is He? Where's your Great Lion? Is He in this room right now?" asked Nikabrik with sarcasm. "We haven't seen Him for over 1,300 years. Do you think He can help us now?"

"Nikabrik, stop helping," Truffflehunter warned once more.

"HE CAN HELP!" I cried, biting back tears. _Great! Now I'm having an emotional breakdown._

"He died on the Stone Table. Even the White Witch held Narnia for a hundred years before He came again. Now the White Witch can help," shouted Nikabrik.

I burst into tears. "ASLAN IS NOT DEAD!" I screamed before I cried bitterly.

"Now look what you've done, Nikabrik," scolded Trufflehunter, "And don't you ever mention the White Witch again ever or you'll be kicked out."

Nikabrik only grumbled.

"It's alright, Faith. It's alright," Trufflehunter rubbed me as I tried to stop sobbing.

I sniffed. "Sorry, I get into emotional breakdowns easily." I wiped the tears away. _I feel like a brat right now._ _Yeah, kill me for going into an emotional breakdown_. "I know Aslan will help," I said indignantly, clearing my face. "You'll see."

"I hope you're right, Faith, I hope you're right," murmured the badger.

From then on, I tried to avoid the subject of Aslan (not that I hate Him), not wanting to start another heated subject. Nikabrik and Trumpkin continued to look for Robyn, but there wasn't any sign. Seeing that they couldn't find her by themselves, they said that they would go to Glenstorm and the "others" for help. (I didn't ask who Glenstorm was.) As I continued to stay with Trufflehunter and the dwarfs, I wondered what I was supposed to do here and what was going to happen to me. _Where are you, Robyn? _I wondered.

* * *

**Please read and review...with hugs and kisses. :D**


	3. One Fateful Night

**Hi again! Sorry I took a while. Lots of things going on. Teen Camp, new baby brother (I'm squealing for joy!), helping mom, orchestra practice, an upcoming conference, etc. Repost again.**

**Thanks again for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.**

Lady Jill Pole: Thanks for pointing out the errors for me! :)

PippinBaggins: We'd be best buds if we met!

Shahzadi: I'm glad that pointed the problems to me. I couldn't point out what was wrong with the story. Took your advice and did my best on the next few chapters. Thanks again!

psychpineapplelover: Thanks for giving me tips. Sorry you're not writing anymore.

Author's Note: I skipped two days of my visit 'cause paritally I couldn't think of anything, but mostly it would be boring and pointless.

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of Narnia or Narnia itself. They belong to C.S. Lewis. I only own myself (Faith) and Rovin who you'll see in this chapter**.

* * *

Two days later…After dinner (or supper they call it):

"Bu-but Faith, you can't leave," begged Trufflehunter, "You don't know what's out there and you're still weak."

"The others might hurt you," Trumpkin put in, "and there are the Telmarines if you leave the woods."

"Not to mention the wild animals still wandering," mumbled Nikabrik and then said out loud, "Just let her go, Trufflehunter. She's been no good to us. And look. She wants to leave us."

"That's enough, Nikabrik. She's been a good girl to us," said the badger sternly and turned to me, "What are you going to do out there, Faith?"

"Look. Thanks for taking care of me and all, but I'm not accomplishing anything here," I reasoned. "I'm just eating, sleeping, and…pooping. If I go out of the woods, I'm sure they wouldn't hurt me if I am human."

Nikabrik piped in, "She's right, Trufflehunter. She's done nothing here so far so just let her go."

"Nikabrik, you're not helping," murmured Trumpkin.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you. Someone finally agrees with me," I drawled sarcastically, "Shut up! Did I ask for your opinion?" I scoffed. "See? This is one of the reasons why I need to leave. I can't get along with here Nickelodeon at all."

Both Nikabrik and Trumpkin gave me puzzled looks. "Nick-what?"

I turned to the badger in frustration. "Trufflehunter, I just can't wait here. I have to look for Robyn myself…if she is here."

"I'm not sure the Telmarines will believe your story," said the Narnian with uncertainty. "They're afraid of anything that comes out of the woods. Just stay here, Faith. Maybe Aslan wants you to wait."

"Please, please. Not now. I'm sorry, but we've had this conversation before. _And _I don't to go through another emotional breakdown." I mentally glared at the dwarfs. "Where I come from, waiting and doing nothing accomplishes – nothing. Got it?"

Trufflehunter sighed. "Patience, Faith. You need to learn patience." He was starting to sound like Yoda. _Ha ha ha! Star Wars. _

"Yes, Master Yoda-well what do I need to be patient for?" I argued. "I've waited for the past three days and nothing's happened."

From what I saw, Trufflehunter had a pleading face, Trumpkin was just gazing at me, and Nikabrik looked as if he was eager for me to get out of their lives.

"You guys, especially you, Nicholae, don't want me here."

Nikabrik just about lost it."That's it! I've really had enough of you!" Nikabrik went mad almost every time I didn't say his real name.

But as soon as he stood up, Trumpkin shoved Nikabrik to lay face forward and restrained the going-mad dwarf from getting up. Then Trufflehunter went over and literally sat on Nikabrik's head with the black dwarf's muffled shouting. This didn't surprise me because it was the third time I watched the scenario.

"Huh. This is what…your tenth time and you're still not learning from it," I said, crossing my arms.

The badger gave me a warning look and said, "If you don't pipe down and watch your attitude, you're next."

I plopped down on the floor with a grumpy face, not wanting to experience what Nikabrik was going through. Trufflehunter continued to sit on Nikabrik until the dwarf's shouting died down. When Trufflehunter was done with his little punishment, things settled down a bit. Trufflehunter got off of Nikabrik, and Nikabrik muttered things under his breath.

"You're here for a reason, Faith," stated Trufflehunter as if nothing happened.

"I think we settled that already," I muttered.

"I mean, maybe you're here to help us," said Trufflehunter gesturing to the dwarfs and himself.

"I..._ Uh oh. Red flag waving. _Oh no no no no no! That is a bad -really bad thing (well technically no, but…)! Trust me. You don't want a Mary Sue here. No, you don't want to know what a Mary Sue is to begin with. They're totally opposite of what you want. And they'll make you do things you'll never imagine you'll do or say. They're **evil.**" There was a mysterious silence.

"Well, maybe-"

"I'm not done yet. Second point, I'm no heroine. Look at me. I'm just a teenager-er I mean a young…girl. I don't have any fighting skills, and I'm not that athletic. I can't face a whole army of Telmarines, let alone my phobia of insects. Even if I did have fighting skills, what am I supposed to do to help?" I sighed dolefully.

The Narnian badger tried to say something, but I cut him off again. "Sorry, but I'm leaving tomorrow and that's final. Period."

With that, I "zipped" my lips, got up and started for the bedroom. But as I started for the bedroom, I dashed my forehead against the door frame of the entrance.

"Be careful," advised Trufflehunter with a chuckle. I could tell that Trumpkin was smiling, and Nikabrik was snickering.

"Thank you, I appreciate the tip," I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

"Shh," said Trufflehunter suddenly with his ears perked up. "Do you hear that?" Everyone froze.

I heard nothing. "Hear what?"

"That," responded Trufflehunter.

Gradually, I heard a distant galloping horse outside, and everyone else stiffened.

"I sure do," replied Nikabrik, drawing his sword.

"Yeah. I hear it. Maybe it's just a stray horse or one of your Narnian horses," I guessed with a shrug. "Don't you normally get that?"

"No." Trufflehunter shook his head. "There's a human with him. Can't you tell by the sound? The horse is panting heavily too."

"Well, let us find out," said Trumpkin, getting his sword.

I gawked. "Say what? We're going out there?"

"Come on, Princess."

"Wait. Since when did you start calling me Princess?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Everyone else was starting to the entrance while I lagged behind feeling a little uneasy.

"Stay near me, Faith," called Trufflehunter.

I nodded wordlessly and came up behind the badger with Trumpkin and Nikabrik in front of us. When we were all crowded near the entrance, we all listened quietly as the galloping came nearer and nearer. A second later, I heard a gradual sound of dragging with the horse and someone struggling.

"Does this normally happen?" I whispered.

"Shh," shushed the latter. I kept my mouth shut from then on.

By now, the galloping was really close, and the struggling went on. Soon enough, the sound of struggling abruptly stopped in front of us with a thud and a groan. The galloping died away too with an eerie silence following. We all waited for the next sound, but nothing came except the crackle of the fire in the room which was getting scary.

"I'll go first," Nikabrik said quietly.

All of us nodded as we prepared ourselves for the unknown. My heart was beating fast, and my palms were sweating.

"Well, here it goes," sighed the black dwarf, and then he opened the door with the fresh, night air softly blowing on my face.

After the door had opened, I thought I heard a small gasp and a rustle. Nikabrik and Trumpkin ran out and stood in front of my vision to the outside.

"He's seen us," said Nikabrik intensely, staring at something outside.

_Who's seen us? _I tried to get a look but Nikabrik was in the way. _What's going on?_

Trumpkin instantly drew his sword, and ran out to face the problem enabling Trufflehunter and I to see what was outside. But I heard Trumpkin stop with Nikabrik slowly following him. When I finally managed to get full vision of the woods, I saw what it was; Trumpkin was staring at a guy who was sitting on the ground and looked as if he had been dragged a moment ago. _So that's what caused the dragging. _The guy's legs were sprawled, his sword was a few feet away, and a strangely shaped horn was a foot or two in front of him. He was staring at Trumpkin and Nikabrik who were still a few feet away from him with swords drawn. Even though there was moonlight, I couldn't really see this guy's face, but I could tell he was panicking by the way he shifted on the ground.

Soon, we heard more galloping coming from our left. This time we saw soldiers on horses coming on full speed in the distance. It seemed as if the dwarfs were confused of the situation, for they were not doing anything. But I was wrong.

When Trumpkin saw the soldiers, he glanced back at us and said, "Take care of him." Immediately, he literally ran toward the horses.

I gasped. _You idiot! What are you doing?_ I turned my attention to Nikabrik, not wanting to see what would happen to Trumpkin.

Seeing his chance, Nikabrik started walking to the guy. But the g-(let's just start calling him Timmy now, okay?) Timmy had other plans; he didn't want to find out what Nikabrik was going to do to him. Before Nikabrik was even close to Timmy, Timmy fumbled for the horn.

"No!" exclaimed Nikabrik now running to Timmy.

As soon as Timmy grabbed the horn, he blew a sound that was so loud, so clear, beautiful in a way, and somewhat magical. It sounded as if it were calling someone or something from out of this world and as if the whole world heard it. But it was short lived. Next thing I knew, Nikabrik took the hilt of his sword and made a strike against Timmy's head. With that, Timmy dropped the horn with a grunt and fell limp to his side. _Wow._

I glanced back at the soldiers who were a few feet away. I couldn't see their faces but I saw that all of them except one had beards. The leader of the group was still on his horse while the rest of them (seven of them to be exact) were dealing with Trumpkin. The poor dwarf's sword was taken from him, and he was being tied up and gagged. _That was quick. How'd they do that? _When they had finished tying him, two of the soldiers threw him onto an extra horse they had and covered Trumpkin with a cloak.

The leader of the group was eying the unconscious one lying on the ground and seemed hesitant on what he should do. When they were done with Trumpkin who had stopped struggling on the horse, all of them drew their swords and waited for their leader's command. Even though the soldiers looked fierce and everything, they had fear in their eyes when they looked around the woods.

Nikabrik who was now standing next to Timmy was in fighting stance, glaring at the men and waiting for any move. The men were all staring at the black dwarf.

"What is it? It's like the one we captured," a soldier asked in a thick, Spanish accent though not exactly Spanish when I listened carefully.

"I'm not sure," another soldier answered, "but it looks like one of** those **animals."

"Well I don't intend to find out now in these woods," said a third soldier. "General, let us please get out of these haunted places."

"You superstitious old women," the General muttered who didn't seem to care for their whining, "Take the other, and finish His Highness."

_His Highness? Timmy? He's royalty? Is he a prince? A king? Is this an assassination I'm about to witness? What joy!_

Four of the men slowly started to make their way to Timmy and Nikabrik. Not wanting to be seen, Trufflehunter and I backed quietly into the den, but we kept our heads out to see what would happen.

I shook the badger's shoulder to get his attention. "But what about Trumpkin and Nikabrik and that…guy?" I whispered in Trufflehunter's ear, "We can't just let the soldiers get away with it."

Trufflehunter didn't say anything but kept watching. _Aren't you going to do anything about this?_

I proceeded to watching.

As the Telmarines got closer and closer, Nikabrik just stood his ground. _Pretty courageous for a midget like him._

"No. Stop," commanded the leader so suddenly.

They stopped in their tracks.

"Let's just go." The leader steered his horse towards the direction they came from.

Some of the soldiers were somewhat stunned while the beardless guy silently sighed with relief. I was astonished, and I think Nikabrik and Trufflehunter were surprised too.

"What?" some of the soldiers asked.

"We'll just leave him here."

The beardless guy started."But-" (He sounded young too.)

"They'll take care of him. Leave him alone."

"Lord Miraz will not like this," a soldier pointed out, "He wants it to be done."

"I know," replied the General coldly, "But I have no heart to kill him." (meaning Timmy.) "We'll go back and take the other creature. I don't want to stay here all night with beasts. But not a word of this is to get out. Understood?"

All the soldiers nodded, sheathed their swords, and mounted onto their horses…except for the beardless guy who was just looking at Timmy. I didn't know what it was, but there was something about him that l liked. Maybe he seemed different from the others. Apart from the no beard thing.

"Rovin," called the leader. _Oh, that's his real name. Rovin..._

Rovin didn't move.

"Rovin, let's go."

No answer.

"**Rovin!**"

"Oh…coming, Father." _Father?_ Rovin slowly walked to his horse and mounted. "What will Lord Miraz say?" he asked, glancing at the bundle beside him.

"I am not sure, Rovin," responded the leader. "But I hope it's nothing against us."

All of them except the two steered their horses to the way they came from. As the others started to gallop away with poor Trumpkin captive, the leader and Rovin stayed for a moment and looked at Timmy. The leader started to show pity for Timmy but shook his head to brush away the emotion. He left leaving Rovin alone with Timmy and Nikabrik.

Rovin sighed. "I hope you make it. I never imagined that something like this would ever happen." _Us? Is he showing remorse for this guy? _

Soon, Rovin followed the others leaving unconscious Timmy on his own. We waited for a minute to make sure they were out of sight.

"Are they gone?" Trufflehunter wondered.

Nikabrik did a quick check. "Yeah. They're gone."

Trufflehunter and I finally went out to see Timmy.

"Telmarines," muttered the black dwarf as he shook his head. "I should've let them have it."

"Those were Telmarines?" I asked.

"Yep," replied Trufflehunter, examining the unconscious one. He was really interested in Timmy.

When I eyed the weird horn, I picked it up and handed it to the badger. "What it is?" I requested.

"It's a horn, stupid," overstated Nikabrik, "Isn't that clear to you?"

"No no no. I mean, what horn is it? Looks special."

The end of the horn was a lion's head with its mouth open, and the horn appeared to be very ancient.

Trufflehunter looked at me with surprise. "You don't know?"

I shook my head.

"That's Queen Susan's horn. It can call for help. Strange help they say."

"Which he did five minutes ago."

Nikabrik drew his dagger.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Trufflehunter with a gasp.

"We're gonna kill him while we have the chance," answered Nikabrik, "We can't let this one get away. Faith, draw your dagger."

"But he didn't do anything," I reasoned.

"It doesn't matter. He's a Telmarine!" debated the other.

Nikabrik was about to drive the dagger into Timmy's chest, but Trufflehunter grabbed the dwarf's arm.

"Wait, Nikabrik. Look what he has." Trufflehunter showed the horn to Nikabrik.

"I don't care, Trufflehunter!" shouted Nikabrik, struggling with the badger's grasp. "He's our enemy!"

"Cut it out, Nikabrik!" I yelled, "Would you mind showing some mercy now? Can't you pity him? I mean, it looked like they were chasing him. What if you were in his shoes? Metaphorically speaking."

Nikabrik slowly lowered his dagger and then sheathed it back into place. He glanced back at Timmy and then the horn.

"Do you think that maybe he's the One? "asked Trufflehunter.

"No, I don't," replied Nikabrik icily, "He's just a Telmarine."

I was confused. "The One what?"

"I'll tell you later, Faith," said Trufflehunter.

I still couldn't see Timmy's face clearly in the moonlight even though I kneeled beside him. "You sure knocked him out clear," I remarked after lightly slapping Timmy's face a few times.

"Why, thank you," said Nikabrik.

There was a moment of quiet before Trufflehunter said, "Here. Help me take this one inside and get his things."

"What?" exclaimed Nikabrik and I at the same time.

"Personal jinx," I called.

Both of them stared at me.

"Never mind. It's a game in my world."

Trufflehunter continued. "Nikabrik, get his belongings, and Faith, pull him into the den."

Nikabrik didn't agree with this as neither did I. "No, he is not coming to our den, Trufflehunter," countered Nikabrik.

"But he could get hurt."

"He's fine on his own. Just leave him there. The others can take care of him."

"Nikabrik, the den is mine so I can bring this boy in if I want to."

"He's a Telmarine."

"Maybe he's the One. He has the horn for one thing."

"That doesn't matter. He stole it from us Narnians anyway."

"Trumpkin didn't give himself up for any reason, Nikabrik. He wants us to take care of this Telmarine."

Nikabrik became quiet for a minute. "Okay. I'll only take this boy in…for Trumpkin. That's it." Nikabrik started to gather Timmy's belongings.

Now it was my turn to argue. "Trufflehunter, what about Trumpkin?"

The badger ignored my question. "Faith, can you take him to the den?"

"I guess so, but…he looks heavy."

"Well, then you can drag him."

"Isn't that going to wake him up?"

"I don't think so, Faith. Now, are you going to take him?" asked Trufflehunter sternly.

"But I don't want to touch a guy! He has cooties," I whined. _Hopefully no sweaty armpits._

Trufflehunter was getting exasperated. "Faith, just do it."

"But-"

"Just DO it." I heard Nikabrik snicker.

"Fine! I guess I'll feel better with human company," I muttered to myself. I growled as I positioned myself to drag Timmy to Trufflehunter's den. _Here it goes._ With a huff, I put my hands under his arms and then grabbed his shoulders. When I hoisted him up a little, his head limped down. "Oh my soul, he's heavy," My voice strained as I struggled to hold him. _I think Robyn would be laughing at me now if she was here_.

Trufflehunter went ahead to get something, and I slowly heaved Timmy to the den.

"This." I pulled Timmy, and then stopped. "Guy." Pulled, then stopped. "Weighs." Pull, stop. "A." Pull, stop. "Ton." Pull, stop.

Nikabrik just followed me with a sneer on his face. Now getting Timmy through the doorway was a difficult task to do since Timmy and I were a little big for the entrance. But with the help of Trufflehunter and Nikabrik, we finally managed to squeeze Timmy into the den. I lugged him all the way to the tiny bedroom (getting him up the three steps wasn't as bad as the doorway), and slowly placed him onto the teeny tiny bed. As soon as I saw his face,-Oh Boy! - I tried really hard not to scream, but near to the point of squealing like a squeaking Mary Sue. Timmy was an unconscious Prince Charming with good looks and long hair to his shoulders. Remembering where I was and determining not to be a scary Mary Sue, I clenched my teeth, shut my eyes tight, and furiously shook my head. _Don't start being a Mary Sue, Faith. It's your worst nightmare._

"Faith," called Trufflehunter who was coming with a bandage and a wet cloth, "Take off his cloak and vest, and then support him while I fix that nasty bruise on his temple."

"Do I have to touch him again?"

"Just one more time," he sighed.

I groaned. After carefully taking off the cloak and vest, I supported Timmy's head while Trufflehunter cleaned the mark and then wrapped the bandage around Timmy's head. _I think I need to cleanse for a week. _After I gently laid Timmy's head down, I yawned broadly.

"Looks like someone needs their sleep," observed Trufflehunter, "Get some rest, Faith."

I started to my mat on the floor but stopped. "Trufflehunter…"

The badger turned to me. I continued, "I'm sorry…about my behavior earlier. It wasn't right…of me."

Trufflehunter just smiled at me. "That's all right, Faith."

"No, no. Seriously. I'll make it up to you. I'll stay here a little longer. I'll help you with…the guy. We don't know what he'll do when wakes up."

"Good idea." He paused. "Do you like him?"

I snapped up wide awake when he said that. "What? No way, Jose! Not in a million years! I don't even know him!"

"Alright, alright," Trufflehunter laughed, "Just get some sleep."

"'Night," I mumbled after I snuggled on the mat I slept.

I thought I wouldn't have trouble sleeping that night, but I was wrong (I know I assume too much). Besides the facts that I was sleeping on the floor and that Nikabrik snored away as he slept, I always turned my attention to Timmy, expecting him to suddenly sit up or mutter something unconsciously. And Trumpkin was constant in my mind. But after hours of fighting sleep, I willingly gave into slumber.

* * *

**Yeah... guess I still believe in cooties. lol Seriously, Ben Barnes is not my type of guy though he is good looking and everything.**

**Please review, review, and REVIEW! I'm anxious for them! Thanks! And Rovin says hi.**


	4. Meet Timmy the Telmarine

**Hello! Here's the next chapter. I was just joking about the falling for Rovin in the future. We'll just be friends. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Author's note: About Rovin, I actually wanted a David and Jonathan friendship thing going on with Caspian and Rovin. Read David's story if you don't know what I mean.

**Disclaimer: I don't the world of Narnia or any of its characters. They belong to dear C.S. Lewis. I only own Faith and Rovin. Repost again.**

* * *

I woke up to hearing Trufflehunter cooking in his small kitchen. _It's morning already? It didn't seem that long. _Then I recalled what happened la night, instantly wondering how Timmy was doing_._ After I slowly sat up, rubbed my eyes, and blinked, I turned to Timmy who was still unconscious. After I had gotten up, I stretched and yawned from a good night's sleep. Walking to Timmy, I noticed that Nikabrik who didn't seem to notice me was at the tiny table picking at stale bread.

_If I weren't me, I would be going all over you, man. You're so hot! _I mentally said to Timmy.

But when I was about to check his bandage, his head suddenly shifted. I yelped but quickly covered my mouth. Being a cowardly girl, I quickly crawled back to the mat and pretended to be asleep to see what he would do. After Timmy shifted for a second or two, I heard him groan and stop moving. He did nothing for a moment, but then to my horror he sat up looking around with fear and confusion. I shut my eyes tight hoping he didn't see me awake. _Please don't come here. Please don't come here. Please don't come here._

I waited for a second then tried a peek. Timmy was already crouching near the entrance of the main room listening to Nikabrik and Trufflehunter talking. I noticed that he had taken off his bandage, and his forehead showed no marks or bruises. _Well, that's weird. _

"This bread is so stale," I heard Nikabrik complain.

"I'll just get him some soup then. He should be coming around soon," said Trufflehunter.

"Well, I don't think I hit him hard enough."

"Nikabrik, he's just a boy." _I thought you guys had it settled already._

"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy! You said you were going to get rid of him!" Timmy tried a glance.

"No, I said I'd take care of him." The Telmarine turned away and became tense with terror on his face. I didn't blame him for being shocked.

"We can't kill him now. We just bandaged his head," said the badger.

Timmy tried another look. At this point, I was slowly sitting up enough for Timmy not to notice.

"It would be like murdering a guest!"

"Oh, and how do you think his friends are treating their 'guest'?" reasoned Nikabrik.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing. It's not the boy's fault."

Having heard enough and seeing the chance, Timmy made a bolt for the door. As I jumped out of the mat and grabbed for my dagger, I heard something being knocked down and Nikabrik drawing his sword. After I had dashed to the entrance of the bedroom, I saw Nikabrik throwing blows at Timmy's weapon – a fire poker. In all this, Trufflehunter at the side was trying to stop the melee.

"What a welcoming party," I muttered as I drew my weapon just in case.

The fighting ceased for a minute, and panting Timmy was pointing the poker at Nikabrik, and Nikabrik was pointing his sword at Timmy.

I held the dagger against the back of Timmy's neck and ordered in a dark voice, "Don't move a muscle, buddy. Your life depends on it." I tried to say the line with evilness just like that Mitch guy in National Treasure 2 except with a knife.

"I thought you were going to help me," said Trufflehunter, surprised at my reaction.

"I am helping you," I responded in normal voice, "I'm making sure he doesn't do anything stupid or rash. Isn't that right, Nick?" This time, Nikabrik didn't seem to mind.

"I told you we should've killed him while we had the chance, Trufflehunter," seethed the black dwarf glaring at the terrified Telmarine who daren't move a muscle.

"You know why we can't!" argued Trufflehunter.

"If we're taking a vote, I'm with him," Timmy panted, gesturing to Trufflehunter. _He speaks! _

I noticed again that he had that same thick Spanish accent as the soldiers from last night. "I'm with Trufflehunter," I stated with a raised hand (not with the knife.)

"Then let him go," said Trufflehunter.

"Not yet."

"What?"

"We can't let him go! He's seen us!" shouted Nikabrik, again attacking his opponent forcing Timmy to sit on the step behind him and forcing me to step back to avoid cutting Timmy's neck. And I wished I hadn't stepped back because I dashed the back of my head against the door frame again but stopped myself in time from tumbling on top of the Telmarine.

"Enough, Nikabrik!" yelled Trufflehunter, finally stopping Nikabrik's madness, "Or do I have to sit on your head again?"

Nikabrik gave a disgusted look._ Serves you right, Mr. grumpy pants. Finally he learns too._

I withdrew the dagger from Timmy's neck and returned it to its sheath.

"And you," Trufflehunter reproached, turning to Timmy, "look what you made me do. I spent half a morning on that soup." Trufflehunter remembered me. "Good morning, Faith," he said as picked up the tray and bowl on the floor with a small amount of that disgusting soup spread all over.

"'Morning, Trufflehunter, Nikabrik," I returned with a yawn and a smile, plopping down right beside Timmy as if nothing happened. "It's amazing you can make everything seem normal, Trufflehunter." I suddenly became dizzy. "Okay, nevermind. I got a headache."

"Huh, you** finally** say my name right," grumbled Nikabrik, keeping his sword point at Timmy.

Timmy just stared at me. _Awkward. _

"What? Never seen a girl before?"But after just one look at the guy's face, I looked away and bit my tongue, wanting to scream. This guy was so…so…handsome...haw-

"Are you okay, child?" asked Trufflehunter noticing my face.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," I said hastily.

"I thought you said you'd feel better if you had human company," said Nikabrik dryly.

"Not **all** human company, Nikabrik," I admitted, "Not that I have anything against you," I said to Timmy. _I just stand your cuteness, man!_

Timmy looked back at Nikabrik who was smirking and then to Trufflehunter."Wh-what are you?" he asked confused. I tried to suppress a laugh, and the badger chuckled.

"It's funny, that you would ask that," he said as he bumbled to the kitchen, "You'd think more people would know a badger when they saw one."

"Obviously," I smirked.

"No, I mean…" the young man hastily answered. "...you're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct."

"Oh, sorry to disappoint you," Nikabrik exaggerated, shaking his head as he walked to his seat. When he sat down, he laid his sword on the table.

"Be nice, Nikabrik," I scolded, 'He's just a guest."

"He's a Telmarine not our guest. And would you just shut up?"

"Did you just tell me to 'shut up'? Well why don't you shut up, Nick?"

"You shut up!"

Trufflehunter moaned from the kitchen and replied, "It's morning already, and you both decide to fight."

"He started it," I blamed, pointing my finger at Nikabrik.

"No. She started it," Nikabrik pointed a finger back at me.

"Nuh-uh. You yelled first, Nikabrik."

"You-"

"Oh stop it. Both of you," warned the badger, "or I'll sit on both of your heads."

Both Nikabrik and I shut up. _Thank you, Trufflehunter. _

"Are you a Narnian?" Timmy turned to me.

I glanced at Timmy and sadly shook my head. "No, I come from another place. Out of this world, I guess." I paused. "And put that poker down, man. No one's gonna bite ya."

"Then… how do you know these Narnians?" he asked curiously as he lowered the fire poker.

"I met them three days ago actually. Ask me later." Silence. "By the way, I'm Faith," I introduced myself, extending a hand to Timmy. Timmy just stared at the hand with confusion. _Oh, right. I forgot. I'm in Narnia. He doesn't know what a handshake is. _"Sorry," I apologized, withdrawing my hand, "It's something we um… _do I say Earthlings or humans or what? _It's something we do in my world when we meet someone."

Timmy nodded as if he understood. "Well then. It's a pleasure to meet you, Faith," he acknowledged with a small smile. A cute smile. _Oh, man._

I couldn't stop looking at this guy's face. He was so cute. But I shook my head and stopped gawking at him. _Wake up, Faith. Don't be a Mary Sue. Don't be a Mary Sue. Okay? Am I being a Mary Sue?_

"You're an idiot. You're an idiot. You're an idiot," I was chanting to myself.

"Excuse me?" said the Telmarine and the black dwarf said, "What?" _Whoopsy daisy._

"Not you. I…Never mind that. I'm just random," I rationalized, realizing they had heard. Silence again. "Oh…" I cleared my throat, "this is Trufflehunter," I gestured to the badger who was coming with a bowl of soup on a tray, "And that black, _ahem_…dwarf is Nikabrik," I wanted to say 'that black, _grumpy _dwarf', but I bit my tongue, not wanting to start another rousing.

"Here we go," said Trufflehunter as he set the tray on the table, "Still hot."

Nikabrik rolled his eyes. "Since when did we become a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?"

"Nikabrik," I growled. "Would you just…"

"I'm not a soldier!" protested Timmy, standing to his feet, offended by the comment. We all turned our attention to him.

I'm Prince Caspian…the Tenth," he stated in a sort of majestic way. There was a moment of silence.

Nikabrik was the first one to ask. "What are you doing here?"

Timmy, I mean, Caspian's eyes drooped to the ground. "Running away."

Nikabrik, Trufflehunter, and I looked at one another. As Caspian walked to the fireplace to put away the poker, he went on.

"My uncle has always wanted my throne." He stared into the fire. "I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own." I felt sorry for him. _That explains the "His Highness". _

"Oh," said Trufflehunter turning to Nikabrik, "that changes things."

"Yeah," said Nikabrik turning to Caspian, "That means we don't have to kill you ourselves."

"You're right," agreed Caspian. Seeing his belongings near the main entrance, he immediately went to get them.

"Now look what you've done, Nikabrik," I scolded to which the dwarf ignored.

"Where are you going?" asked Trufflehunter, looking worried…again.

"My uncle will not stop until I'm dead," the prince answered as he hurriedly pulled his vest on.

"Oh, now he has a real reason to leave," I piped in.

"But you can't leave," the old badger implored, "You're meant to save us." That made Caspian stop and glance at Trufflehunter. "Don't you know, what this is?" asked a surprised badger as he held Queen Susan's horn.

Caspian stared hard at the horn in Trufflehunter's paws wondering. Everybody else was silent for a minute, waiting for an answer.

"So you don't know?" inquired Trufflehunter.

"Well I know what it is, but I failed to recognize it," answered Caspian.

"Hmm. Why don't you sit down?" suggested Trufflehunter. "Tell me what you know."

"Look, I would like to stay and tell more, but I really have to go." It seemed as if Caspian was only intent to run away.

An idea suddenly popped in my head. "Speaking of leaving, may I go with you, Caspian?"

"I-"

"I'll help you along the way. In your service, …my liege." I did my best of curtseying. And awkward curtsey it was. "Pretty please?"

"Well-"

"I pledge my allegiance to you, Prince Caspian, I'll stay by your side, and that's a promise. You can trust me. Cross my heart. Hope to die. Stick a million needles in my eye."

"That's rather a strange oath," Trufflehunter said strangely.

"Let her go with you, **Prince Caspian**," interrupted Nikabrik , "She's been a nuisance to us anyway."

"Nikabrik."

Now I was on my knees begging in front of Caspian. "I won't be a nuisance to you. I won't be a burden. That's another promise," I vowed while attempting to give him a puppy face.

Caspian sighed. "Alright, you can come with me."

_Yeeesss! _I squealed but cupped my mouth, recalling where I was. "Sorry." I gave Caspian an apologetic smile. "But thank you." I dashed into the bedroom to get my belt dagger and side bag.

"Finally!" murmured Nikabrik. "She's out of here."

"Wait," responded Trufflehunter, "why don't you two have some breakfast before you leave?"

"What?" I dismayed. I was already back in the main room eager to get going.

"You'll need to get some strength before you go, Faith," reminded Trufflehunter, "Remember? You still go through those…"

"I'm done with 'em. Didn't you notice?" I cut him off.

"Go through what?" questioned Caspian.

"Dizzy spells," I tried to brush off the subject.

"What?"

"**Headaches and black-outs**," I emphasized.

"Soup is for breakfast," announced Trufflehunter.

I groaned silently. "You're not gonna like this soup at all," I muttered to Caspian.

"What did you say, Faith?" inquired the badger.

"Oh I just told him how much he was gonna love your soup," I lied as Caspian and I sat down on the step, waiting for Trufflehunter's soup. Trufflehunter gave a raised eyebrow, and I saw Caspian hiding a smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After we were all outside, Trufflehunter gave Caspian Queen Susan's horn back. "Just in case," he reminded us. "Why don't you two wait here instead? The kings and queens are probably on their way already."

"Nice try, Trufflehunter," I said. "But David is on the run right now." I meant Caspian.

"Sorry, but I really have to go," apologized Caspian.

"Both of you take care," warned the badger. "And watch out for the others."

"We will, Trufflehunter," I said behind gritted teeth, "Come on, Caspian, let's go." I was really eager to leave.

"Thank you, Narnians," said Caspian as we started to head our way. _Finally. We are going._

As Caspian and I walked away, Trufflehunter called out, "Both of you take care, you hear me?"

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Yes we heard you, Trufflehunter, 'cause you told us a minute ago," I murmured.

Caspian chuckled. "Is he like that?"

"Pretty much." I let a huge, long sigh. "**Hallelujah**! Finally we are out of here."

"What's…halleluya?"

"It's a praise word in my world," I answered, "There's even a song called the Hallelujah Chorus. Do you want-Oh never mind. You wouldn't want to hear it anyway. Singing solo would make it sound terrible." _Could you imagine me doing that? _

We didn't say anything for ten minutes as we walked through the forest. Though I followed Caspian, I was still uncertain of what I was supposed to do. _When I find Robyn, what are we supposed to do? Be the audience? Be sitting ducks? What? What, Aslan? What are we supposed to do here?_

"Why did you call me David earlier?" asked Caspian, interrupting my thoughts.

I jumped. "Huh?"

"Why did you call me David?" he asked a little more slowly.

"'Cause you're similar to a guy named David."

"Who's David?"

"Ah…Well, story telling is not my thing. Anywho, I'll tell you: A future king named David had to run away for his life too. Not from a relative exactly (that's another story), but from his friend's father, King Saul. Though Jonathan (that's David's friend, Caspian) was next in line for the throne, he knew that he wasn't to be king because Go…Aslan didn't choose him to be the next king. Go- I mean, Aslan's prophet, Samuel, anointed a shepherd named David to be the next king after Saul for Saul didn't obey Aslan's laws for him."

"Really?" Caspian wondered.

"That's only part of the story," I continued, "King Saul was jealous of David; after David slew a giant with the Lion's strength before the army of Israel and the army of the Philistines, King Saul moved David into the king's home and sent David into the battles of the Philistines. Jonathan and David became really good friends while David stayed in the king's home. But as David's popularity grew, King Saul despised him. Twice, Saul threw a javelin at David while the shepherd played the harp for the king. Saul became David's enemy from then on. When the king found out that David ran away, he chased him everywhere."

"Wow. That sounds like me."

"Actually, I summed up the story for you to understand," I shrugged. "I skipped a few details like he got married to King Saul's daughter before he got chased. Like that really matters. What I really like about David's story is that later he was given the opportunity twice to kill Saul, but he refused. He said that he wouldn't touch the Lor-Aslan's anointed."

"That's a really nice story," he acknowledged, "I don't remember being told that story."

"Well that's because it took place in my world…different country. Over maybe…uh, 3000 years ago in my time."

"Wait a minute. Did you mention Aslan? He's in your world too?"

"Yeah. But He has a different name, He's not visible in our world, and He is not a Lion…physically."

"What's His name there?"

"Ah…He has a lot of names."

"Just give me one of them."

"God."

"That's it?"

"God the Father. God the Son. And God the Holy Spirit."

"That's three people."

"He's Three in One. The Trinity."

"How's that possible?"

"It's something we humans can't understand. But yet it is amazing to think about."

"Oh…what else is He called?"

"Lord, The Lamb of God, Jesus Christ, The Rock, The Shepherd, The King of Kings, The Lord of Lords, The Everlasting Father, The Prince of Peace, The I AM, The Son of Man, The Lion of Judah…that's all I can remember. He has a lot more names. Oh, yeah. There's a song to it too."

I started.

"He's my Rock, my Sword, my Shield.

He's the Alpha and Omega.

He's the Lily of the Valley.

The Bright and Morning Star.

Makes no difference what they say.

I'll get on my knees and pray.

For I'm going to serve my Jesus till He comes."

(I didn't write this song.)

I looked at Caspian and blushed. "Sorry. Got carried away."

"Interesting song," said Caspian.

Silence.

Then out of the blue- "How old are you?" I questioned.

"You really are random," he observed.

"Why thank you. I'll take that as a compliment. Anywho, how old are you? Just curious."

"I'll tell you if you tell me your age, Faith."

"Um…can I tell you in private later?"

"We are in private. Nobody else is here. Why?"

That I couldn't explain that to him. He wouldn't understand. "Personal reasons," I excused, "It's complicated. Now, how old are you?"

A moment of silence. "Seventeen," he answered.

"Really? I thought you were twenty-two."

Caspian laughed. "Do I look that old?"

"Actually, you look older," I smirked. _Thirty to be exact. Even though you don't sound like a thirty year old._

"What?"

"I'm only kidding, Caspian. Just keep your cool."

"May I guess how old you are?"

"Go. Fire ahead, but I'll tell you later. Okay?"

Silence. "Twelve."

"Wha-?Are you serious?"

"I was thinking about your height."

"Yeah. That's what you get from Asians."

"Ashians?"

I smacked myself on the forehead. _Not again! Now I gave away something personal._ "Never mind. That's another story."

Later, I told my story to him about Robyn and me getting mugged, me falling into Narnia, meeting Trufflehunter and the two dwarfs, and now trying to find Robyn if she was here too. Then I told him about what happened last night, trying to fit in every detail. I tried to get him to talk about himself, but he wouldn't say much. He only repeated what he told us earlier in Trufflehunter's den, and he didn't say anything about a father or mother. When I asked him about the Rovin guy, he said that Rovin was actually a close friend since they were five until Rovin's father (the general from last night, Caspian told me) enlisted him to be a soldier two years ago. And Rovin was a lieutenant. _So that's why Rovin was hesitant. They were friends._

The longer I talked with Caspian, the more comfortable I felt being with him. And I think it was the same thing with Caspian. We talked a little more and then we fell quiet as we continued our journey. To where exactly I didn't know because I failed to ask him, but since Caspian was running away, I presumed it didn't matter where we went as long as were safe from harm. (As a side note, I think I got over his hotness at this point. Didn't mind him much.)

Looking around, I saw that Narnia was a breath-taking place: the sun was shining, and the woods were beautiful, the sky felt more open, and a light breeze blew. It seemed as if I was in a national park, but better; I was in Narnia. Every Narnia fan's dream…I think. But something was missing; there was only an eerie silence except for occasional birds and trees constantly creaking and groaning.

After we had taken a break from a small creek, I suddenly had a feeling that we were being followed, but I didn't tell Caspian.

* * *

**Yes, I'm Asian, but I won't tell you specifically for personal safety. And yeah, I'm a terrible story-teller. (As in talking.)**

**Anyway, please Read and Review. I'm hungry for them. :D**


	5. An Extremely Itchy Fern Forest

****

Here you go. Another chapter. Enjoy your meal! lol I'm glad you guys are enjoying my fanfic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or anything of it. They belong to their author C.S. Lewis. I only own Faith and Rovin (who is coming later.)**

**"A Dance 'Round the Memory Tree" **is written by Oren Lavie. So that means I don't own the song too.

* * *

"Are you serious? Do we really have to walk through** there**?" I stared at the new section of forest before me. The ground was literally covered with ferns and looked as if the woods extended for miles.

Caspian sighed. "Yes." I think he was starting to get annoyed with me ever since we left the brook. I had been pointing out little details on the way because I was bored. Earlier, I tried to play "I Spy" with him, but he wasn't interested even though I explained to him. (Well, it's a pretty easy game.) He was just quiet most of the time. Mind absent he was.

"But what about the bugs?"

"Bugs? What bugs?"

"The bugs in there." I pointed to the ferns.

"How do you know there are bugs in there?"

"Do you think **every **forest is bug-free?"

"If there are bugs in there, I'm sure they are not going to harm you." He started to trample through the ferns.

"Easy for you to say 'cause you got biggy boots and you're wearing…um, stockings."

"Biggy boots?"

I scoffed. "You know what I mean."

"Well, we're going in whether you like it or not, Faith," he said loudly as he went in further.

"No. I'm not going," I said indignantly, crossing my arms.

Caspian stopped where he was and turned to me. "Come on," he insisted.

"Nope."

"But-"

"Nadda."

"Fine. I'll drag you if I have to," he said as started towards me.

I jumped. That got me. I certainly didn't want to touch a guy, let alone be dragged by a guy…especially by force. "Nuh-uh. No ways are you going to make me."

"Come on, Faith." He got nearer.

"One step closer and I'll beat the pulp out of ya," I threatened.

"Faith-"

"Stay. Sit."

"Ah-"

"STOP!"

Caspian gave up and turned around. "Alright. You can just stay there by yourself."

"Wh-What? I don't want to be here by myself, man?" I shouted. "I hate being alone."

I thought I heard him growl. _Oh, great. _"If you don't want to be by yourself, come on," he shouted back. He paused. "I'll carry you on my back if you want to."

I flinched. "Okay, okay, I'm coming," I yelled back as I ran to him through the, I found, extremely itchy ferns. Even though I wore a dress that went to my ankles, the ferns scratched my lower legs. "Ow!" I hissed, feeling something bite my leg.

Caspian rolled his eyes and muttered, "Girls."

"Aww, man," I whined as I lifted my skirts, revealing a red bite mark, "something bit me."

I could tell Caspian was really exasperated by now. "Would you just…could you just keep quiet for while, please?" he asked really irritated, "And could you stop calling me 'man'?" I thought he was going to say 'shut up'. Guessed he learned the terminology from me and Nikabrik.

"Were you just about to say 'shut up' to me? Huh?"

No answer. "Alright. I'm sorry," I retreated in his accent, "I'll shut up, **Caspian**." Silence. "Sorry," I apologized in normal accent, really meaning it.

He didn't say anything or even look at me; we just walked. _Oh great, Faith. You just had to whine. Didn't you? Now Caspian doesn't want to talk to you anymore. _

"Look. Sorry, Caspian, for annoying you earlier and now." He didn't say anything. "I just…could you forgive me? Sorry I didn't keep my promise." I looked down.

"No. I'm sorry, Faith," he suddenly returned with an apologetic smile that appeared to be false,."I just have a lot on my mind." _Is he that forgiving too? Nice._

"So, could you forgive me… your Majesty?" I asked with respect. "I'll just remain silent."

"I forgive you," he replied, "And don't call me your Majesty. Just Caspian."

"I forgive you, Caspian," I answered back. Nothing. _At least I got things right with him. And… was that the right thing to say? _"What do you have on your mind?" I asked.

Caspian groaned. "Faith…"

"Alright, alright. I'll really shut up. Sorry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Silence wore on except for sounds you would expect in a forest and the rustling as we trampled through the ferns. Just walking with somebody you just met an hour ago can be uneasy and boring. Wanting to entertain myself and avoid annoying Caspian again, I sang songs in my head. I think I sang like five songs along the way.

_Words we have said_

_Grew in my head,_

_Colored my thoughts_

_Sang me to bed._

_Lost memories_

_Grew into trees,_

_Covered the doors _

_Swallowed the keys._

_Winters have come-_

"You know that lullaby?" Caspian's voice asked all of a sudden.

I snapped back into reality. "What?"

"That lullaby. You know it?"

"What lullaby?"

"The one you were just humming." We stopped where we were and looked at each other.

"I was humming?" I asked, "Sorry." _Whoops. I didn't notice... _

"Where did you hear that lullaby?" he persisted.

"Wait. That was a lullaby?"

He was getting exasperated. "Yes," he sighed.

I shrugged. "The soundtrack of one of my favorite movies." I started to walk again.

"What?"

I stopped, turned around to see Caspian with a puzzled look on his face, and inwardly growled at myself for saying something stupid for the thousandth time. (Yes, I'm exaggerating the number of times.) "Um…that's a whole different subject you don't need to know," I said. Then I gave it a thought. "Why'd you ask me, Caspian?"

"It's just that my…" but he drifted off. Shaking his head, he continued to walk. "Never mind," he said to brush off the subject. "Let's keep moving." _I guess that's his tender spot: personal affairs. He wouldn't tell me much about himself earlier._

As we continued to trample through the fern forest, I felt more and more uncomfortable; something was making me nervous. I kept glancing back every time I thought I heard a rustle. I kept telling myself that it was only my imagination every time I didn't see anything, but it didn't help. When I glanced at Caspian, his eyes were just wandering around the woods. _He should be watching for danger. Not enjoying the scenery or bird watching…if there are any birds to watch. _

"Um…Caspian?" Suddenly, I really heard a rustle and tensed up. "Who's there?" I said with my dagger drawn.

Caspian only sighed and said, "I can hear you."

Caspian and I turned around to see who it was. Sure enough, Trufflehunter and Nikabrik come out from behind two trees we had just passed.

"Oh. I think we should just wait for the kings and queens," said Trufflehunter.

Caspian just started to walk again, and I followed him as I drew my dagger away. "Isn't that rude, Caspian?" I pointed out. "And how did you know it was them?"

Caspian didn't answer.

"Heeelllooo?"

"Fine! Go then. See if the others will be as understanding," the badger shouted.

Nikabrik started following us. "Or maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the Minotaurs."

"Huh," I scoffed. "He's a gonna be a goner."

"That's what I want to see," replied Nikabrik to me.

Caspian stopped dead in his tracks. "Minotaurs …" asked Caspian as he turned to Trufflehunter who was close behind, "they're real?"

"And very bad-tempered," added the Narnian.

Nikabrik added even more. "Yeah. Not to mention. Big."

"Huge," Trufflehunter emphasized.

"No. Humungous!" I butt in a deep voice.

Trufflehunter glared at me, and the others glanced at me.

"Sorry. Not helping." _You're an idiot, Faith._

We continued walking.

Curious, Caspian asked another question. "What about centaurs? Do they still exist?"

"Well, the centaurs might fight on your side. But there's no telling what the others will do," the badger replied.

Caspian stopped and thought of a more serious question. "What about Aslan?"

All of us stopped…again. _Dude, how many times do we have to stop? I wanna get out of this scratchy forest._

Trufflehunter and Nikabrik, who were ahead of Caspian and I, looked at each other. Turning to us, Nikabrik asked Caspian, "How do you know so much about us?"

_Yeah, how do you know so much about these Narnians? _I looked at Caspian.

"Stories," replied the prince.

"Wait a minute…" said an interested Trufflehunter, "your father told you stories about Narnia?" _Ooo, he just hit Caspian's tender spot._

"No, my professor. He…" again he drifted off. "Listen, I am sorry." Caspian continued walking before I caught up with him again. "These are not the kind of questions you should be asking."

"Tender spot," I whispered to Trufflehunter as we brushed past the other two.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two minutes later, Trufflehunter suddenly started sniffing the air.

"What is it?" asked Nikabrik.

"Human."

"Them?" Nikabrik meant Caspian and I.

"What? I didn't do it!" I raised my hands in the air.

"No…Them!" Trufflehunter was staring at the forest behind us.

"Oh."

We heard gradual shouting coming our way and soon we saw Telmarine soldiers. This time with crossbows.

"Oh, pooh," I puffed, "We are so goners!"

Suddenly, one of them yelled, "There they are!"

"Run!" hollered Trufflehunter. Without a second warning, we madly dashed through the ferns.

"We are so dead meat!" I bawled as we ran for our lives.

"Just run, Faith!" Caspian yelled back.

Even though I had picked up my skirts, I felt I was going to trip any moment. _Whiz!_ An arrow flew past my right shoulder before it shot into a tree beside me. Soon, arrows were flying by us as we tried to escape the soldiers.

"Oh, now they're trying to shoot us! That's very lovely of them!"

"Caspian, this is insane! We are running away from arrows that are bound to hit one of us! Can't we just reconcile with them? Oh right. Your uncle is dead set on killing you."

"Just shut up and run!" screamed Nikabrik.

"Why don't you shut up?" I bit back.

"Just shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Why don't you both shut up?" cut in Caspian. _Wow. _

"I thought you'd never say that," I nervously laughed. _I'm a really bad influence 'cause I just taught these Narnians bad terminology. You've done it again, Faith!_

"Agh!" cried Trufflehunter suddenly from behind. I glanced back and to my horror, Trufflehunter was lying on the ground with an arrow digging into his foreleg. He was the last one I'd expect to hit. And the horn was with him too. _Caspian must have dropped it._

Nikabrik stared in shock and gasped, "Oh no!" and started to run back. All of us stopped running.

"No wait! I'll go," Caspian shouted, running back to help the poor badger. _Wait! You're gonna get yourself killed!_

"Come on!" Nikabrik pulled my hand.

We ran on, but I kept glancing back. As we kept going, I noticed that they had stopped shooting us. But when I looked back again, all the soldiers were pointing their crossbows at Caspian who was kneeling on the ground beside Trufflehunter.

Suddenly, I tripped over something and fell flat on my face, feeling my left ankle twist in an odd way. "Ow!" I rubbed my head as I slowly sat up.

"Oh great!" I heard Nikabrik groan. He stopped where he was and ran back to me.

But before any of the soldiers were able to shoot, there was a rustle that suddenly came from among the soldiers' feet. One soldier fell dead with a scream and confusion started to plaster their faces as they looked at the ferns around them. None of them moved and soon another soldier fell after the ferns rustled again. Seeing the opportunity, Caspian yanked the arrow from Trufflehunter's leg and picked up Trufflehunter onto his shoulder and ran towards us. The soldiers started running and shooting us again, and two more of them fell as they ran. After another soldier fell, they stopped shooting, and now they were running for their lives instead as one by one fell dead from some unknown creature. I shuddered every time a Telmarine screamed.

Caspian reached us and set Trufflehunter down. "Get him out of here," he panted. Caspian walked back a little and drew his sword.

By this time, there were only two soldiers left so we could handle it. Those poor guys had terror on their faces as they ran for their lives. And when the one of the soldiers fell, the last one stopped in his tracks, dropped his crossbow, drew his sword, and wildly started to slash the ferns around him.

"Where are you?" the unfortunate soldier cried as he desperately tried to find the killer. He slashed like crazy for a minute, and then suddenly, he fell with one scream of agony. Nothing happened for a minute, and I thought it was all over. But I was wrong again. Now the rustling was coming really fast at Caspian. _Uh oh._

"Wait. That's…" began Nikabrik.

Trufflehunter started too. "That's…"

When the rustling was right in front of Caspian, something flipped out of the ferns knocking Caspian down onto his back. A tiny sword flew into the air, and something jumped right on top of Caspian making the prince immobile. When the sword landed in the creature's hand, it was pointed at Caspian. I gaped for the creature was a…

"Choose your last carefully, Telmarine," it said in a noble voice but not a squeaky voice as I had expected.

Caspian only stared in surprise and confusion. "You are a mouse." Right Caspian was.

This wasn't any ordinary mouse I was seeing. Not your hand-size mouse. It was a two foot mouse (almost two foot) standing on its hind legs with a red feather behind his right ear and a sword pointed at Caspian's face.

Disappointed by the comment, the mouse sighed. "I was hoping for something a little more original. Come on, pick up your sword."

"Yo-you're a m-mouse!" I stuttered.

"What? Another Telmarine? Haven't we settled that already?" the mouse turned to me. "Another word from you and I will kill your friend," he warned. The mouse turned his attention back to Caspian. "Pick up your sword **now**."

Caspian glanced at his own sword which was lying on the ground beside him. "Um…no thanks," he said nervously.

"That's Reepicheep," Nikabirk murmured to me.

"Reep-what?" I asked.

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man," ordered Ree-what's-his-name?

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse," said Caspian determined not to be killed by a talking mouse.

Reep (let's just call him that, shall we?) wasn't satisfied with this answer. "I said I would not fight you. I didn't say I let you live."

Trufflehunter who was supported by Nikabrik shouted, "Reepicheep, stay your blade!"

"Trufflehunter?" asked Reep, eyeing us, "I trust you have a good reason for this untimely interruption and for this…other Telmarine."

Trufflehunter was about to say something, but Nikabrik cut in. "He doesn't. Go ahead."

The badger just ignored him. "He's the one who blew the horn."

Reep started at Caspian with confusion. "What?"

"Then let him bring it forward." A new strange, deep voice said from behind.

I suddenly heard stamping of hooves from behind us, and when I whirled around to see what it was - lo and behold - four; huge…centaurs came over a hill.

"This is the reason we have gathered," said the one in front of the three others. _You have got to be kidding me. I don't think I can take much more._

"Faith, are you okay?" asked Trufflehunter with concern, noticing me.

"I don't think so," I said, "I think I sprained my ankle."

"Is that you, Faith?" I heard a familiar voice ask. _It couldn't be. Could it?_

**There you go. Another chapter. So Read and Review please. Seriously, please. Rovin's gettin' a little upset. He's a little impatient OC of mine. *starts to cower after seeing Rovin enter***

**Rovin: How come I'm not in yet? Huh?**

**Me: You're in it already.**

**Rovin: Come on, Faith! I'm gonna kill ya soon. *nervous smile from me* Why am I not the main character?**

**...So review, please. **


	6. Not Your Happy Reunion

**Hello again, my readers. Sorry for the long wait. I was pretty busy this month, and I had a writer's block (as eden54 calls it). So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

eden54: Sorry for the review again. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

PippinBaggins: You think Rovin is cute? His eye was twitching when I told him! lol

Your Grace Still Amazes Me: Sorry if I started to sound like a Mary Sue. I don't intend to be one.

Author's note: Since psychpineapplelover has stopped writing her own stories, she has become my co-writer for this fanfic. So I give her part of the credit. **_And she has become the anime illustrator for this story so there will be pictures..._**

**And I apologize for the errors and constant updates. But for those who have been faithfully reading my story, please read this chapter again, for there is some important (I guess for the story)information I forgot to insert earlier. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or anything of it. They belong to dear C.S. Lewis. I only own Faith and Rovin. Robyn is psychpineapplelover's OC.**

* * *

Over the mound, a recognizable figure ran into vision. She had a scarlet dress with tight long sleeves and a belt with a dagger on her left and a short sword on her right. She was bear-headed with dark layered hair, hanging down. As soon as the individual was in the front of the centaurs, there was mixed emotion on the face. Gaping at me was my missing BFF. _Oh joy!_ _I can hear the "Chariots of Fire" coming up._

"Faith?" questioned the girl facing me.

"Robyn?" I questioned back.

"You're here?"

"You're here too!"

"You're here?" she repeated in the same manner.

My joy screeched for a moment and the song in my head died down. "Uh, yes. I'm here, Robyn."

I was glad and relieved to see my friend, but Robyn was the opposite it seemed; she was shocked and…well, shocked. _What's wrong with her? Is she shell-shocked?_

"I…I…I thought you were dead," Robyn stuttered as if she saw a ghost. "Wouldn't you be…in heaven already?"

My expectations of a happy reunion were cut short. "What?"

"You're really there? You're really alive?" she asked as she slowly stepped to me.

"Yes, yes. I'm here. I'm alive. Fit as a fiddle, in fact…except for the ankle."

By the way Robyn approached me, I could tell she was really hesitant to touch me and stunned to see me alive and well, and nobody else said anything but just watched in silence. _This is really weird, Robyn. Stop making such a show. I feel like I'm in one of those Asian soap operas right now. _

I sighed in frustration and in expectation to break the silence. "You're killing me with the suspense already. Come on, BFF. Touch me or pinch me if you have to."

Robyn kneeled beside me and started to reach forward with her hand, but she withdrew. By now, I was getting annoyed with her 'drama mode' by now. Instead of waiting for her move, I ended up pinching her four times and slapping her on the cheek.

"Ow. Alright, alright," protested Robyn as she rubbed her red cheek, "It's just that…"

"Now are you satisfied?" I growled, "I mean, seriously. Can I get easily killed with being struck on the head with a baton? Come on."

"The thug had a gun pointed at your head," she said quietly.

"Oh," I mouthed silently then said out loud, "Well, I didn't hear any gun."

"Well, BFF, he did have a gun."

I paused for a moment. "Did he shoot? Me?"

Robyn's eyes fell to the ground. "Before everything went black, I heard a gun shot. So…" She gulped. "I thought they... killed you."

Now I was the one with mixed emotions. As I sat there in silence, I couldn't comprehend if I was dead in our world or not. It was just…mind-blowing. It was pretty hard to describe what I was going through there.

"What are we going to do now, Faith? What are we here for?" asked Robyn uneasily, "What does Aslan want us to do?" (She's a Christian and a Narnia fan too.)

"…I don't know. I was going to ask you that, Robyn,…but for whatever reason Aslan brought us here, we'll find out." I tried to give Robyn an encouraging smile who grinned to me in return.

Then I remembered where we were. _Oh yeah, everyone's staring at us like zombies._"Ahem. Anyways," I said in a loud voice.

Robyn assessed the situation with the centaurs standing behind us, me somewhat sprawled on the ground, Nikabrik supporting Trufflehunter, and Reep on top of an unfortunate Caspian who was still in a little tizzy of the mouse. "What just happened?" she asked.

Trufflehunter answered for me. "We were running for our lives from Telmarine soldiers a few minutes ago until Reepicheep saved us. Unfortunately, some of us were injured. Oh, and you must be Robyn."

"Ah, yeah…" Robyn said, but then glanced at me, "Who are they?"

But I couldn't answer right away, for the centaur that had spoken earlier and the second oldest-looking centaur walked, went, or rather they cantered (I guess it's safe to say) to Trufflehunter and Nikabrik.

"How serious are they, badger?" the oldest one asked.

"Oh, it's just a small leg wound from me and a twisted ankle from another," the answer came casually. Soon they had a deep conversation of their own.

"That's Glenstorm and Ironhoof," Robyn explained to me. "Glenstorm's the father, and Ironhoof, Cloudbirth, and Rainstone, (the other two dudes behind us) are his kids."

"Cool."

"And who are your friends?"

"The one that just talked to you is Trufflehunter. He took care of me mostly. The black dwarf is Nikabrik-"

"Nikabrik? Really? Why don't we just call him Nick? Because it sounds like we're calling him a brick!"

"Oh no! She's just like Faith!" I heard Nikabrik mutter under his breath.

I rolled my eyes as I continued. "Okay, and the one Reep is standing on is Prince Caspian who we just met or rather he was dragged in last night. I'll tell you later, Robyn-"

"Wait wait wait. Did you just say **Prince Caspian, **Faith?" Robyn shook her head as if waking up.

I gave her a weird look. "Um, yeah…why?" I inquired as I watched her eyes intensely grow wide.

"A-are you serious? He's the one running away from his uncle, and he's the one who blew the horn, and-" She was now starting to squeal like a little piglet (or like one of those obsessed fan girls you've seen on TV).

"Whoa, slow down, Robyn! How do you know who Caspian is?"

"Well, doesn't everyone back at home know who he is?" she said as she kept making goo-goo eyes (I hope not Mary-Sue eyes) at Caspian who was still pinned on the ground by the mouse but had managed to turn his head to see us.

He looked just as mystified as I did. "Um…do I know you?" Caspian asked as he glanced at Robyn, then back to me. I shrugged at him as if to say 'I have no clue'

"No, you don't, but somehow I know all about you," Robyn breathlessly replied. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Autograph? ...What?" Caspian asked, still perplexed.

I, embarrassed, covered my eyes with one hand and shook my head. "You're something, Robyn, aren't you?" Next thing I did, I slapped the back of her head to get her out of her trance.

"Okay, okay, forget the autograph, I'll stop! I'll stop!" She flinched as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sheesh!"

"Thank you! Now how did you know about him?"

Robyn now gave me an astounded look. "Don't you remember the story? In fact, the movie, at all?"

"What story and what movie? All I remember is four kids and a Lion named Aslan that goes by God in our world."

"Funny. I don't remember four kids in the movie, but I remember the Lion. Who could forget Him? Anyway. …You don't remember the movie?"

"NO! You don't remember four kids either. And I don't remember a Prince Caspian anywhere. Let alone a movie! And if you know the movie, what supposed to happen next?"

She raised a hand and opened her mouth to speak but faltered in answering.

"You do know, right?"

Robyn shook her head and lowered her hand.

"Thought you could help us. But now we just figured out that you don't remember the plot," I sighed in frustration. "Boy is this gonna be a rough road."

"Well, sorry. How was I supposed to know that all this was going to happen to us?" Robyn mumbled.

"I-never mind. We're going nowhere with this. Nothing else is gonna help anyways."

"By the way, isn't this awesome, Faith?" WE'RE IN NARNIA!"

I acted flabbergasted "NO, REALLY! That, my friend, is a bad thing. A really, REALLY bad thing. Okay? We are not to do anything that will ruin anything here. Got it?"

I received an annoyed look from Robyn. "What's wrong with you, girl? I think you're hyperventilating. Just settle down and you won't hurt a thing and we'll all be fine. Breathe it all in deeply and let it all go." She was leaning to yoga mood. "Learn the form, and then forget the form. Remember, the force is with you. Use the force. Feel the force. Let the force flow through you. We are one. You are part of the circle of life."

I found myself slowly falling into her bizarre trance, but I tsked and rubbed my head roughly. "Robyn, don't do it again. You have everyone watching us."

Robyn slapped herself on the forehead. "Aye-yi-yi. You ruined it. And you're giving me a headache. We'll just talk later."

We both fell silent for a minute, but I quickly remembered Caspian's situation. "Rob, mind if you help with the little situation behind me?" I jerked my neck to behind me to gesture to Caspian.

My friend looked over my shoulder to see the mouse still on top of Caspian and then stood up. I turned around (but I didn't stand up) to see Caspian and the mouse having a little chitchat of their own too.

"Do you mind if you get off me now?" I heard Caspian ask.

"Yes, I do mind," was the response.

"But you heard what they said. I have the horn."

I heard Robyn (in her weird trance again) starting to squeal a little too noisily again. "He's just like Ben Barnes in the movie. This is so cool! I can't believe he's right there!"

_Good grief! What is wrong with you? Did they hit you harder than me?_ I rolled my eyes and slapped her legs.

"Ow! Sorry," she reacted, "Would you stop hitting me?"

"That didn't even hurt that much," I scoffed.

"Whatever...Hey, Reepicheep," Robyn called with a funny look, "get off the guy already. He doesn't need to be babysitted."

"Yeah, please?" I echoed.

Unexpectedly, the second youngest centaur spoke. "There is no need to hold him any longer, Reepicheep," he said with a ghost of a small grin.

But the mouse wasn't willing to release his captive. "This Telmarine is not to be trusted, Cloudbirth. He'll run away if I do so."

"How do you know I'll run away?" asked Caspian.

"Shut up. I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Reep, he won't run away. I promise. I trust him. In fact," I started to use a hippie voice, "Like he and I go way back since like…yesterday." I bit my lip to hold an incoming smile. _That was funny. Perfect for the scenario too._

Reep gave me a 'what is with you?' stare. Caspian had a bemused look…I think. I didn't know because I couldn't really see all of his face. Robyn was giggling from the random movie quote I had just used. (It's the movie Surf's Up if you don't know.) And the centaurs (except for Glenstorm who was talking with Trufflehunter) were just parked in their places with solemn faces without a single twitch. (You know, I don't understand how centaurs can be serious all their lives.)

"Reepicheep, stop babysitting him," ordered Robyn.

"Come on. He won't run away. He wouldn't even hurt a fly. Right, Caspian?" I said.

"I am **not** babysitting him, Robyn!" the mouse retorted as he kept an eye on Caspian.

"Then why don't you get off him if you're not babysitting?" I suggested.

"I don't see any proof at all that this Telmarine blew the horn!"

Trufflehunter jumped into the conversation as he knelt beside me and began tending to my ankle. "Reepicheep. Faith, Nikabrik, Trumpkin, and I saw him blow the horn. Now get off him!"

I was surprised to see Trufflehunter up already. "Your leg, Trufflehunter! Isn't hurt?"

"Oh don't worry about it, Faith. Glenstorm says it's only a small puncture, and Nikabrik helped me already," Trufflehunter brushed off. _Oh really? It can't be that small from an arrow. _

Robyn whispered into my ear again, "Who's Trumpkin?"

"Trumpkin was one of the first dwarfs I met. But he was captured by the Telmarines when we took Caspian in," I explained.

Glenstorm gave Reep a stern look. "Mouse," was all he said.

Reep sighed, drew his sword away, and said, "Fine!" as he hopped off of Caspian. "But it doesn't mean I trust him."

I watched as Robyn went over and offered Caspian a hand which he took.

"Thank you," he said with his cute smile. _Oh no. Not again._

"No problem!" Robyn replied with a goofy smile on her face. _Yeah. She fell for it too. I knew she would. _Then she furiously shook her head. "Mary Sue, Mary Sue! **Don't be a Mary Sue!**" she chanted to herself.

I began to laugh. "I knew you would do it too!" I called.

"What's a Mary Sue, Faith?" Caspian asked, turning to me.

I stopped laughing. Not funny. "Um-"

"Agh, never mind! You don't want to know. Shoo before I become one!" Robyn said waving him off as she shut her eyes and turned away from him.

Trufflehunter had removed my moccasin shoe and was now wrapping my ankle in some cloth. Caspian came over and kneeled beside me.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a little concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Caspian," I nodded. "It's just my ankle. I don't know if it's twisted or I just sprained it."

"Here," Caspian offered as took the roll of cloth from Trufflehunter who was having a little difficulty. He started wrapping my ankle like how my dad does it. (He's an LVN. That's something-something nurse. I dunno. I'll just tell you later.)

When I looked behind me, Robyn was smiling a sly smile.

"He's only being nice, Rob," I excused.

"Sure he is," I heard Robyn mutter.

"Whatever," I answered carelessly.

"Is that better?" Caspian asked when he finished. "It's not too tight?"

"No. It's perfect. Comfy." I did a laughing smile…if you know what I mean.

He did the same in return.

"Come," Glenstorm said, "We must leave and go to Dancing Lawn. We will call for everyone to be there tonight. You are to come too, Son of Adam." Caspian's eyes slightly widened.

As if it was on cue, everyone else except us humans started to head the way the centaurs came from. Though Trufflehunter insisted he was fine, Nikabrik helped the badger walk a little bit. The mouse followed Trufflehunter with the centaurs leading the way.

Caspian turned to Robyn and I. "Are you not going too?"

"Of course, I'm going," I thought logically. "Where else are we going? Robyn, can you help me up?"

Robyn came over, and she and Caspian helped me up.

"I'll carry you, Faith," Caspian offered again as he still held my arm. _Not again._

"No no no! That won't be necessary, Caspian," I declined quickly, "but thank you. I'll just have Robyn for support." Robyn slung my other arm over her shoulders, and I slowly limped with Caspian following behind us.

"How far is exactly this Dancing Lawn?" I asked Robyn.

"Oh, just a few minutes away."

"How many minutes?"

"I said just a few."

"That doesn't help."

"It's not that far, Faith. Probably just half a mile or even less."

"What exactly is this Dancing Lawn anyways?"

"Well, it's quite obvious. The Dancing Lawn is a place, you blonde!"

"Nooo, what are we going to do there? I know it's a place, dumbo."

"Well we're obviously gonna have a meeting."

As we slowly made our way to this Dancing Lawn place, I looked back at Caspian who was looking down and somewhere deep in thought again. But he looked as if he were troubled.

"Hey, Caspian," I called.

Caspian jerked his head to me.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied quietly. But I knew he was lying.

* * *

**And more about Rovin, he starting to go insane. Need help!**

**Rovin: You said I would be in this chapter, Faith! Come on, I'm dying here!**

**...Please Read and Review. Can you comfort or say something to Rovin at least? Pretty please? *glances behind shoulder* I can't do anything, and a little spoiler for you, I plan for him to be in the chapter after the next chapter. (Do you what I mean?)**


	7. The Midnight Meeting

**Hello, everyone. I'm back. Been pretty busy these past few months plus I got the privilege of visiting the Philippines again! It was awesome and I was able to write the second half of this chapter. This one especially took forever to come up with. But thankfully it is finished as you can tell. lol I was planning to post this at March, but my co-writer and another friend insisted that I post this already since I have finished it. And thanks to those who have been patient with me. I hope to finish this story before 2010 ends. If I don't...:s But since I returned, I gave you guys a loooonnnggg chapter. :D Hope that'll make you happy!**

psychpineapplelover: Thanks for helping me write this chapter. It means a lot to me! And thanks for the lumpia...and the chill pill for Rovin. And thanks a bunch for that poster you made me. I'll post it when I'm finished editing that pic. By the way, for everyone else, there's another surprise from her.

eden54: Sorry I said that I would write four chapters while I was gone. Didn't go as planned but at least I gave you guys this long chapter. Right? ;p Thanks for that long review you gave me. I appreciate it. And thanks for the popsicle and message for Rovin. And don't you worry, I'll be your faithful reviewer for your fanfic. I can't wait for the next chapter :D

PippinBaggins: Thanks a bunch for that message! Rovin was twitching again! lol Either he is happy he has a compliment or he is just shocked. Are you going to be his number one fan? And thanks for calling me an awesome authoress! You are one of the BEST! Hope you'll keep reviewing for me!

flygurlxoxo: Thanks for previewing this chapter for me! I'm glad that I'm not the only writer where we live...besides Robyn. lol Hope you keep reviewing for me! Luv ya!

Your Grace Still Amazes Me: Thanks for reminding Rovin that he has his own story already. lol Hope you keep writing your stories and reviewing for me.

muzicdreamz: I did tell him that he would have fan girls jumping up and down when he enters! He's preparing for his moment. :p And thanks for being a faithful reviewer in those early chapters. (I'm not favoring, my other reviewers. Just to let you know.) I hope you'll stay faithful to me!

HP-anime-girl: Thank you for the cookie! Rovin was savoring it with all his being. (Not that he hated all the other goodies.) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

To my other faithful reviewers: Thanks and thanks and thanks a bunch for your constancy. I really appreciate it. I apologize if I didn't list you.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or anything of it. They belong to C.S. Lewis, and Walden Media owns their own work. I only own Faith and Rovin, and psychpineapplelover owns Robyn.**

As everyone walked in silence to this Dancing Lawn place, Robyn and I quietly chatted to each other. Behind me, Caspian was still deep in thought and appeared to be edgy, and earlier, Robyn had tried to play 20 twenty questions with me. But when I wanted to know what had happened to her and then to keep quiet to avoid saying anything stupid, my friend's attempt for random entertainment became fruitless.

"So Rob," I started the conversation quietly, "How did you get here? What happened to you when I was gone?"

"Well," she let out a huge sigh. "After I woke up, I discovered that I was in the middle of some wood area. Looked at myself, and thought that the thugs took my mini backpack and my clothes…that was my favorite shirt too," Robyn started to mope.

I, on the other hand, didn't feel any sympathy for her small loss. "Okay, okay. Forget the shirt. That was my least favorite shirt anyways."

"Hey! At least you were not the one wearing it," my friend protested.

I scoffed. "Whatever. Just…what else happened?"

Robyn continued. "I wandered around for a minute until I accidentally ran into Cloudbirth while he says that he knew I was there. Whoa, did I ever get the shock of my life when I ran into him!"

I arched an eyebrow at Robyn.

"Well, I didn't see him. Anyways, he took me as an enemy and, man, that was a gigantic sword. I tried to explain my situation to him, but he wouldn't listen. As soon as he dragged me to Glenstorm (I guess he's kind of their leader) and the others, I tried to explain again but in very simple English. (You should have been there, man. It was funny watching their faces.) Then when they said Telmarine, I looked at them like _what?_ Then started to reason that I wasn't one. They didn't believe me at first until I said I didn't know the capital (if they had one), who was currently ruling, what money currency they use, that I didn't have their accent-"

"In other words, you didn't know anything about Telmarine stuff. Huh. Weren't you desperate," I commented with a smirk on my face.

"Yes, I was **frantic**," Robyn replied dryly, "Like they say: 'Desperate needs call for desperate measures'."

"Isn't it 'Desperate **times** call for desperate measures'?"

"Getting back to my story, I didn't realize I was in Narnia until I finally noticed where I was and what I was doing. Then I ran as far as I could and screamed like crazy."

I pictured the scene in my head. "Well that was funny… and stupid of you," I remarked again. "And really desperate!"

Robyn halted and glared at me. "Would you- don't push it, Faith, or I'll get Caspian," she threatened, "Rather I'll just drop you here and ask Caspian to leave you. Then we'll let the Telmarines come and rip you apart and hang you till you're dead and then leave. Then the birds will feast on your rotten flesh till only your bones remain. And then-"

"And then I think you watched too much Pirates of the Caribbean," I finished for her easily. "You're really becoming vulgar in that pirate mind of yours." _Forgive her for her language. She's a fan of that too._

Robyn, nearly fuming now, turned her head to Caspian. "Caspian!"

I slapped my free hand on Robyn's mouth and turned her head back, facing me. "SHH! Just leave him alone! He's going through a lot anyways."

Robyn yanked my hand off. "Then give me a good reason why I shouldn't leave you here."

"It's just that it's funny. Something similar happened to me. But finish your story first."

Robyn opened her mouth to speak, but I stopped her first. "Let's get movin'. Our friend is waiting behind us." As we started to move again, my friend glanced behind her back.

"Sorry," she apologized with a sheepish smile to Caspian who was strangely smiling. I think he was listening to our conversation.

"Faith," said Caspian, "are you sure you don't need a lift? You might worsen the swelling if you continue to lightly walk on that foot, and it will take longer to heal." (For every now and then, I was trying my ankle.)

But I glanced back at Caspian and shook my head. "No, it's fine, Caspian. I can handle it. But thanks again." But I was lying. Hobbling or hopping to Dancing Lawn was almost unbearable to do even with Robyn helping me along the way. I even noticed I was taking small breaths.

"You sure? Sounds like you're tired too," Robyn asked with a little worry.

"Yeah, yeah," I answered carelessly, "Besides, you'd be laughing at me, Robyn, if you see me piggy-back riding **him**." Then I remembered and glanced back at Caspian. "Again, I have nothing against you."

Robyn cleared her throat. "As I was saying, after screaming like a mad man..."

"Mad woman," I fake coughed.

The other growled and yanked the arm she had over her shoulders. "Will you cut it out?"

"Ow!" I exclaimed, "Okay, okay. I'll shut up! Can't you see I'm tender here?" Behind me, I heard Caspian trying to contain a small chuckle. "Hey! I heard that," I called in irritation, "Mind if you stop being snoopy around us?"

Caspian ceased to laugh, but by the way he responded, I could tell he was still smiling, "Sorry, Faith. It's just that you two have an unusual conversation. Pardon me, Robyn, but we're not that cruel. We give a woman the respect as expected." He paused for a moment. "And what's this Pirates of the…? Who are they?" he asked curiously.

"Pirates of the Caribbean," I corrected him, "It's a movie trilogy my friend's really obsessed with."

"Excuse me! I'm not** that** obsessed," an offended Robyn jumped in.

"Um, may I remind you? Yes, you are **that **obsessed."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Fine! Who squeals with her sister every time **Orlando Bloom **comes into the picture? Whether Lord of the Rings or Pirates? Legolas or William Turner? WHO?"

"That was two years ago!"

"You still do it!"

"Oh yeah? Who goes on Narniaweb every single day? Who keeps me updated on everything? Who's squeaking every time **Skandar Keynes** shows his face? You tell me who, Faith!"

Instead of trying to be in denial, I gave Robyn a perplexed look. "I do? I don't remember that. I don't even remember a website called **Narniaweb**. And who's this Skandar Keynes dude? Who on earth-I should say who in Narnia is he? Is he a classmate of ours? Or is he that new guy we saw at the park?"

Robyn recalled the fault. "Oh yeah. You don't remember…But you still do it! And now you're going for William Moseley instead."

"And what's the point of accusing me of something I don't remember and I probably don't do? Okay, okay. Rabbit trail. Can we get back to the story now?"

"Where was I? Oh yeah. Well after-ahem, **screaming, **they caught me and then knocked me out and then dragged my behind back."

"Cloudbirth didn't drag you, Robyn," Reep called from ahead of us.

"Hey! I'm just exaggerating, Reepicheep. I'm a southern girl here, okay?" countered Robyn. "And would you stop prying too?" She raised her voice here. "In fact, anyone else eavesdropping Faith and I, mind if you mind your own beeswax? Thank you and have a nice day!" She sighed in annoyance. "Seriously. Well, just to avoid any **other** distractions, the end is just that I calmed down, and they took care of me, and here we are. And there you have it in a nutshell."

I gave it a thought. "So…when did this all happen?"

Robyn scrunched up her face to try to remember. "Maybe about...three days ago. Now what about you?"

I told my story to Robyn of what happened to me (three days ago too, I told her) and how Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, Nikabrik, and I met Caspian, leaving out the part where I dragged Caspian's behind in. I was about to tell Caspian's story, but Robyn cut me off reminding me that she knew Caspian's whole story already. Robyn tried to get me to play Black Magic, but her efforts were unrewarded once again.

Everyone walked in silence with the exception of Caspian. For every few minutes, the prince would offer me a piggy-back ride which I politely turned down every time, but his persistence was got on my nerves. After the tenth time he asked, I felt like chewing off his ear with a good long lecture about touching. _For the thousandth time, Caspian, I don't need your assistance. I don't touch boys for no reason, _I had mentally said to Caspian.

Robyn noticed Caspian's offers and asked me, "Didn't you tell him that we don't touch guys?"

I frowned. "Forgot to tell that part to him," I said in a low voice.

"Well, do you plan to tell him?"

"He's not a Christian…I guess it's safe to say. He wouldn't understand all that. How do I tell him in a…how do I say this…polite manner?"

"I don't know. Just tell him at least."

"But-"

"Just tell him. Just get it over with."

I sighed and cleared my throat. "Um, Caspian?" I called back to Caspian.

"Yes, Faith?" he responded.

"I…" but I hesitated. "Never mind. I'll tell you later."

"Alright."

Robyn snickered from my sissy move. "Chicken."

"What you say is what you are," I bit back.

"Too late. That's an old saying," she responded with a triumphant smile.

"Then why don't you tell him?"

She now had an evil grin. "I think he** likes** you," she whispered in a sarcastic tone.

"Wha-Well, you just crossed the line, buddy! I am a-"

And soon Robyn and I were squabbling against each other like good old friends do. No. More like sisters do. Actually like annoying chipmunks. Though I no longer had a hoot for what the others said or thought about us, I thought I heard Nikabrik grouse to Trufflehunter, "And I thought they missed each other."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The walk to this Dancing Lawn place seemed like hours despite what Robyn said about it only being a half a mile away. Now I had wished I had accepted Caspian's offer of a piggy back ride, for I was extremely tired (to be formal, exhausted with thirst.) But in reality, it was only a ten minute walk compared to our long travel from Trufflehunter's home to Fern Forest. I guess it seemed longer because I was hopping with a sprained left ankle, and I slowed everyone down.

We finally arrived at some new clump of forest; ahead of us, there were towering stones with moss and branches sticking out, and more vegetation grew around the rocks so it was somewhat concealed. I also could hear a faint, small gurgle of water nearby. Nobody except us were to be seen.

"The Narnians used to use this place as a party hangout," my friend started to explain, "now they seldom use it since they hide more often with the exception of this morning. Wouldn't that be awesome if we used this place as a party hangout? Think of all the things-"

"Robyn!" I scolded with a frown.

"Alright! Sorry!" A chuckle of two was heard from ahead of us.

When I glanced at Caspian, he seemed as if he was in wonder and awe. "My nurse mentioned this place once or twice at least," he said quietly.

I gave Caspian a questioning look. "Nurse? Were you sick or somethin'?"

Caspian shook his head. "No, no. She took care of me."

"As in caretaker or babysitter? Right?"

"I…I mean in rearing me up if that's what you mean. My mother..." once more he drifted off. _That's a very tender spot of his I tell ya._

"Sorry, Caspian. My friend and I come from the far future in our world." (Caspian didn't react to this because I told him earlier.) "_Yo no_ _comprendo_. Our terminology is…different from yours…kind of…in a way…I guess." I scrunched my face and tried to ponder.

Unfortunately, Robyn added more than necessary. "In fact, many words in our English language have totally different meanings today than fifty years ago. Like-"

I slapped her mouth shut before she could say more. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's T.M.I., you historian! (That means Too Much Information, Caspian.) He doesn't want- need to know anything of our time. Okay? Okay."

"Historian? You called me a 'historian'? Really, Faith? Really?" Robyn shot back, but I ignored her.

...*Sigh* Okay! Excuse me for my weird outbursts, readers and reviewers.I'll just give a summary of what happened next, for our conversations, mostly Robyn and mine's, were filled with rabbit trails, and I think it would mean that this part of the story would be boring to you if I fill in details. Even if you would enjoy our chitchats, I don't have the time or space to tell you.

When they took us to the middle of Dancing Lawn, I observed what the place was like; it reminded me of a natural coliseum or the Staples Center in Los Angeles. Only smaller. It wasn't a rectangular area, but it was round. The middle was just a small grass lawn like the main stage of a theater. Huge slabs of rock were somewhat stacked like stairs so they were like small platforms at various areas, and moss and turf covered some rocks like a blanket. Tall trees were jutting beside or between the rocks. Nobody was there except our group, and the place was quiet with the ripple of the small waterfall with a pool. I never found out if the water was drinkable. If we had a place similar to Dancing Lawn, I think it would pass as the perfect spot for yoga or meditation. In fact, I was thinking that I should just randomly sit down, cross my legs, hold my arms and hands out, close my eyes, and start humming. However, I put down the temptation. But if I did so, you probably can picture everyone else's reaction.

After Glenstorm was done with the tour, Reep, the mouse, went to do his own little business, and the old centaur sent out Cloudbirth and the other two centaurs (I had forgotten their names momentarily) with the message for the others to meet at Dancing Lawn at midnight for 'it was of the utmost importance' as he put it; the meeting concerned the horn that Caspian held. Robyn informed me that the Narnians (excluding Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, and Nikabrik) had a gathering early this morning.

"And you know, that horn woke me up like an alarm clock," Robyn declared with a chuckle.

Further away from Dancing Lawn, Glenstorm took us to his home which was obviously a lot bigger than Trufflehunter's cave and his house wasn't under a gigantic tree stump. Inside, there was a fireplace with a kitchen and a pantry for their gigantic storage of food (I don't get how they got so much food if they live in seclusion), but I didn't spot a living room or family room or even bedrooms. Just mostly empty areas. But I did notice one mat on the floor with a blanket and patches of dried grass at different places. I guessed rightly that the mat was Robyn's. When I asked Robyn how the centaurs slept, she said that they slept on their knees which explained the huge bird nests.

Glenstorm's wife Windmane wasn't exactly inviting to Caspian and me, since she knew Caspian was a Telmarine and assumed I was one too. She was familiar with Robyn and the others, but she didn't accept us two. Fortunately, Glenstorm, Robyn, and Trufflehunter backed us up, while Nikabrik remained mute. Then after all the commotion, we were given a nice meal of hot soup and buttered bread. (The soup was much better than Trufflehunter's, I'll say.) Windmane accepted me fine, but she was very shifty with Caspian who was now obviously uncomfortable. He had barely spoken a word after visiting Dancing Lawn. I tried to assure him that the Narnians would eventually accept him, but I didn't know if that helped in any way.

After dinner was finished, Trufflehunter redid my bandage and suggested that I take a rest and then have someone wake me in time for the meeting, for he said that waiting till midnight would be tiresome since it was only past 6. Robyn volunteered to be my alarm clock since she was a night person, and Caspian didn't want to take a nap because he said he wasn't tired. Glenstorm and Nikabrik headed out to somewhere, Caspian and Trufflehunter quietly sat down in a corner started to have a conversation, Windmane started to clean the dishes, while Robyn offered me her mat and said that she would just sit outside of the house. After I snuggled into a comfortable position, I slowly fell into a deep sleep, a deep dream. But I had forgotten to say my prayers, for the dream was of the meeting. A very bad meeting.

_In the nightmare, Caspian and I were standing in the middle of Dancing Lawn with people or creatures (I couldn't tell what they were for their faces were shadowed) were yelling and shouting for us to get out there. But I also heard a shouts of 'Kill them!' I couldn't find Robyn or any of the other guys. I couldn't see Caspian's expression. Everything seemed to be distant and hazy. The next thing the 'things' did was throw weapons at us. Arrows, javelins, spears, swords, daggers, whatever. Anything that was sharp. I __tried to shield myself, but suddenly, everything blurred, and we were back at the Fern Forest except it was dark. _

_Kill them!' a distant shout rang in the air. I look behind my back and see grown-up men in armor. And we were once more chased by the soldiers, but it didn't matter how fast we ran for more soldiers appeared every second._ _Finally, Telmarines shot up right in front of us. When I tried to play dodge (I didn't see what Caspian did), they fiercely grabbed us and cruelly brought us to our knees. W e were now captured. But a bizarre thing happened again, the soldiers unexpectedly transformed (it was something like melting) into thugs with batons, guns, and ugly expressions on their faces, and Caspian transformed (It was a flash of light) into Robyn with horrific eyes. With these changes, a gradual sense of something tugging or pulling me was increasing. I stared at my captor; he was grinning evilly and pointing a gun at me. _

_"Any last words?" he spat. _

_And my response was: "Holy Boloney!" He cocked the gun and pointed the head to my head, ready to blow my brains out._

_Yet again another strange thing occurred. Everything rapidly blacked out. Then with a scream from Robyn and the sound of a gun being fired,_ _I shot up…_in bed with a gasp and Robyn sitting beside me.

Robyn heaved an irritated sound. "Finally! I've been trying to wake you up for the past two minutes!"

"Ah!" I sighed with relief, "You just woke me up from a nightmare. Thanks a bunch. Wow! That was some nightmare!" I declared as I slowly stretched myself.

Everybody was gone, including Caspian. The fire was out, and the place was nearly black. And I could hear faint shouts from outside. "Uh... where's everybody?"

"At Dancing Lawn, of course! You are late! So we've gotta go now!"

I yawned and rubbed my eyelids. "Mmm. Just five more minutes,"

But my friend didn't agree. After slapping my face a few times, my BFF yanked me up really hard, and I winced from forgetfully using the wrong foot for support. Robyn slung my left arm over shoulders and hurriedly walked out of the house. An annoying headache came on.

"Slow down, man," I whined as I rubbed my head, "I just got up from bed."

Instead of listening to my complaint, my friend started to explain the present situation. "Sorry, I forgot about you. Good thing the badger reminded me of you. Not going good so far. Even though Caspian tried to explain everything, no one believes him (except the others) and, of course, Nick is accusing him a criminal. Poor guy hasn't said much or hasn't anything else to say. I think he needs your help."

I just rubbed my head more. "How can I help him? They'll think I'm a Telmarine too. Even if they believe that I'm from a different world, how is that gonna help Prince Charming?"

"I dunno. Just do what you do. Oh, by the way, I already explained to everyone else who you are."

"Well, that helps," I muttered and groaned, "Man, this headache is killing me!"

Now as we were nearing Dancing Lawn, there were sounds of shouting, howling, growling, snarling, cawing, etc. - you get the picture. As we got closer to the entrance, I could hear words like 'Murderer!', 'Thief!', 'Kill him!', and 'Liar!' _Sounds like a mad mob in the house tonight._

Right when we were at the entrance, I stopped Robyn. "Wait. Let's just stay here and listen. We don't want to make anything worse."

"No, we won't, you worry wart," urged Robyn, "Come on."

I plunked myself on the ground. "Please? Can't we just listen first?" I rubbed my head again and groaned. "This is gonna drive me crazy."

"Nuh-uh! We are going in whether you like it or not, Faith. And that's final." She proceeded to lift me. More like jerk me up in my private opinion.

When she started to move, I balked. For a minute, Robyn and I struggled with grunts and growls from each other; I tried to bite her hand so she would let go of me. After she did release her grip on me, my BFF attempted -scratch that- actually dragged me into the entrance and would have hauled me into Dancing Lawn itself if I had not grabbed a sturdy root of a tree that was sticking out. Thankfully, our little fight wasn't overheard or seen since everyone else was hollering, and we were in the darkness of the entrance. Something similar to a tunnel. And we both eventually calmed down and worked it out which meant I was victorious.

Where we were standing (actually Robyn was standing while I was sitting), I could see what was happening in a clear perspective. Though it was dark, there was moon light, and fire-lit lanterns were dotted about in the place. They were either held by something or someone-I should say-, hanged on a branch, or just placed on the ground. In in the middle, Caspian, whose his back was towards us, was holding Queen Susan's horn; he was silently looking on as he received accusations with pointing fingers, shaking fists, roars, and drawn swords raised above their heads. On my left, Nikabrik was near the little pool while sneering and pointing at Caspian. Trufflehunter, who was opposite of the black dwarf, was wordlessly watching the whole thing. Glenstorm and his family were facing us (or on Trufflehunter's right) and standing as still as statues. No word came out of their mouths, but Windmane had her sword drawn. _That's odd. Never saw her with a sword._ And I couldn't find Reep or his group.

When I looked surveyed the audience, I didn't see them as jaw-dropping or heart-stopping, yet I was surprised that I wasn't surprised. I wouldn't blame you if you find it strange for me to just suddenly be familiar with creatures you've never seen in real life. Of course, the audience consisted of Narnians. Both from the good side and the bad side. Narnians ranging from great to small and old to young were there. There were the talking animals of course: Bears, boars, cheetahs, tigers, panthers, and other types of huge cats, wolves, maybe a fox or two, and mice. I didn't remember seeing any other animals. And the mythological people (to us) were present too: centaurs, fauns, satyrs, minotaurs, dwarfs -well, they're probably not mythical to us since we see one every one and then in our world-, and one small -if he could be called small- giant who had a club.

The racket died down as Nick started to shout: "All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" _Of course he would be the little instigator!_ _You sneak!_

"I didn't steal anything," I heard Caspian respond in a bitter tone but sounding more like he was on the merge of crying.

"Didn't steal anything?" a Minotaur reacted with his deep, growling voice, "Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?"

Yet from all the hullabaloo of different answers being shouted, I heard distinct voices. "Our homes!" I heard Windmane respond.

"Our freedom!" another faun pointed.

"Our lives!" someone I couldn't see had said. And here the commotion increased, but everyone quieted down eventually.

Caspian raised his voice for all to hear. "You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?"

By that point, I wanted to reach out to poor and unfortunate Caspian. But..._What would be the use?_ I sighed sadly. I looked up at Robyn, and she seemed as if she helplessly pitied Caspian too. But she didn't glance at me.

Nikabrik walked right up to Caspian and said, "Accountable…and punishable." However, only a weak shout or two rang. Nobody else responded to this except one group- the mice.

All of them drew their swords as Reep exclaimed, "Ha! Those are words coming from you, dwarf." The chief mouse nimbly walked to Nikabrik, waving his sword at the dwarf. "Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the **White Witch**?"

Nikabrik scornfully flicked Reep's sword, insulting the mouse's honor. "And I would gladly do it again," spat Nikabrik as he turned his glare on Caspian, "if it would rid of us of these…**barbarians**!"

"Why you little pig! I'm gonna-Mmm!" Robyn had slapped my mouth shut. I was probably too loud to her.

"Then it is lucky for you that it is not in your power to bring her back," Trufflehunter suddenly declared as he stepped forward, "…or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?" _There you go!_

At the mention of Aslan's name, there was uproar amongst the crowd and a delayed 'no' from the giant who apparently wasn't listening to the conversation. The audience settled down and Robyn removed her hand as Trufflehunter started to continue.

"Some of you have forgotten," he reminded the Narnians, "but we badgers remember well…that Narnia was never right…except when a Son of Adam was king."

However, this statement didn't please Nikabrik of course. Instead, he used his favorite excuse. "He's a Telmarine. Why would we want him as our king?"

It was obvious that they didn't want Caspian at all. Generally speaking, the Narnians' answer for that was, "We don't him as our king, and we want to get rid of him!" _Come on! Defend yourself!_

"Say something, Caspian! Dude, you're on the brink of death right now! You'll be toast or roasted pig!" I hissed. _Though roasted pig sounds good right now._

"Actually, he'll be a weenie if he doesn't do anything, Faith," Robyn said quietly, "Oh. I just figured it out."

"What?"

"That'll make him a hotdog! Yum! Oh ho ho, even better! With chili!"

The only answer she received from me was a cold stare. _Really. You're thinking about food now. That sure helps, Robyn_. But I shook my head, turning my focus back to the main problem.

Now the Narnians were ready to get rid of Caspian whether Trufflehunter approved or not. Even the minotaur that had spoken earlier stepped forward with his sword drawn, ready to kill the Telmarine right on the spot though Cloudbirth held him back. But in a final attempt of winning the Narnians' trust, Caspian cried, "I can help you!" to which everyone stopped.

Seeing that he had a chance, he continued to explain. "Beyond these woods, I'm a prince." Silence. "The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it. And I can bring peace between us." Caspian stopped talking and looked on with silent, but hopeful eyes.

And Caspian's request for help wasn't in vain. Whispers and murmurings spread throughout the crowd as Glenstorm slowly walked to his left and began to speak.

"It is true," he confirmed to everyone, "The time is ripe." He stopped where Trufflehunter was previously standing. "I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger." The centaur raised his head to the night skies. "Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace, have come together in the high heavens." Glenstorm solemnly turned his gaze to the Telmarine. "And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth…to offer us back our freedom." More whispering and murmuring.

"Is it possible?" A squirrel's voice suddenly chattered from above, "Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean-I mean, really?" _Well there's one for you, Caspian; this could be your ticket._

Instead of answering the squirrel's question, Caspian started this speech, moving around constantly for everyone to see his face: "Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals (Here, he gestured to a jaguar), or dwarfs (he gestured to Nikabrik), or centaurs (he gestured to Glenstorm). And yet, here you are…in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. (He raised the horn for all to see.) Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours." Now determination was on the prince's face.

As if second-motioning the Telmarine, Glenstorm, who was facing Caspian, announced, "If you will lead us, then my sons and I…"He drew his extremely, lengthy sword from his side and held it out in salute to the prince. "…offer you our swords."

As soon as Glenstorm had said this, Cloudbirth and- I'll just have to ask Robyn later for the other two guys' names- unsheathed their long swords and likewise saluted Caspian. But it didn't stop there. One by one, every Narnian drew his weapon (whether a sword, rapier, bow, long knives, or whatever) and held it up as if to say "We'll follow you." They all agreed with the old centaur. I, however, didn't find it an amazing moment or like the climax. I found it quite awkward watching the scenario unfolding before my eyes. Maybe it was just because that there was no majestic score playing in the background. Or it was like just an angry mob of accusers just shrug their shoulders and say 'Okay! We'll let you go,' after just hearing the defendant's plea for mercy. Everyone had their mouths shut except Caspian who was dazed and amazed at the Narnians' positive response. No one spoke so that the sounds made were the unsheathing of swords and the miniature fountain. I thought everyone was just going to remain silent until Reep said:

"And we offer you our lives…unreservedly," the mouse avowed as he twirled his sword and then bowed. _I guess he meant the mice clan. Group…army…soldiers…guards?...oh, company._

Caspian still didn't say a word while I smirked, just watching him look gaga. "Wake up, man! You'll look weird if you don't."

Trufflehunter stepped forward once more. "Miraz's army will not be far behind, sire," he pointed out as the Narnians lowered their weapons to their sides.

Now Caspian seemed to have snapped awake from his trance. "If we are to be ready for them…" the prince choked a bit, "we'll need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons." He turned his gaze to Glenstorm who still held out his sword to him. "I'm sure they will be here soon." Then silence.

I heaved a sigh, seeing that nobody would break the silence. "Okay. Now you can drag me. They're done."

But instead of listening me, Robyn started to Caspian. "Encore, Caspian! Encore!" she applauded, clapping her hands, "That was a short, but very effective speech. One of the best! If you were in speech class, I would have given you an 'A'! Marvelous job! All it needed was some background music! Does anyone have a clarinet? Or perhaps a guitar? Orchestration would do a lot better."_ The nerve of her to leave me like that! _

"Hey!" I shouted, "Do I have drag my bottom myself?" I growled as I got on both knees and started to walk on all fours, careful not to use my sprained ankle.

As I crawled to Caspian and Robyn who had started to happily chat with him, I received gasps of astonishment and stares that were piercing me like knives. That became one of the most embarrassing moments of my life...apart from running into a parked van and getting half of your two front teeth knocked out or unconsciously laughing at a random moment during school chapel. Now they were all whispering, and snarling was coming up in their systems. Caspian and Robyn still didn't notice until I heard Caspian ask: "Where's Faith?"

"This is ridiculous. I'm making myself look like an idiot. So much for first impressions," I muttered under my breath, "Oh, and look. They look like they want to me alive." I cleared my throat loudly so Caspian and Robyn (basically everyone) could hear. "Hey, Robyn! I need help here. I'm making myself a fool, and they look like they can be cannibalistic." One minotaur really growled at me. _Oh boy! I'll be toast! I'll be the weenie instead of Caspian!_

Finally, the others noticed. Trufflehunter came to my assistance and was first by my side while scolding me for going on my own, Nikabrik just smirked as he watched me look stupid, Robyn kept repeating 'Sorry! My bad!' as she followed Truflehunter, but Caspian just looked at me in amusement. After Robyn had helped me on my feet, she slung my left arm over her shoulders and stood up.

Robyn cleared her throat and loudly announced, "Everybody! This is Faith. The friend I was talking about. She is not a Telmarine as I told you, and she is on our side so there is no need to go berserk."

"She is in my service," added Caspian, "And if there's anybody who doesn't like her presence may leave the army at once." Everyone resumed to talking quietly.

I sighed with relief. "Wow! Thanks, Caspian. I owe you one." Then I glared at Robyn. "No thanks to you, buddy!"

"What?" She exclaimed. "No thanks for me?"

"What were you just doing earlier, Faith?" asked Caspian.

"What did it look like what I was doing?" I responded in a high voice with rolling eyes.

"And why did you not come earlier? This might have gone by much easier if you were with me."

"I woke up late and…that's all I say. Not that there's any secret, bro. But just bear with me, Caspian. I'll be tiresome occasionally."

Everyone grew quiet with the exception of whispering Narnians until Robyn asked: "So…what do we do now?"

"What did Caspian just say?" I whispered in an annoyed tone.

"Find soldiers and weapons, Robyn," answered Caspian who apparently didn't hear me. He turned his voice to the others. "Though I know that most of you Narnians are armed, I do not think that is enough for our army. I hear that dwarfs' smith works are of fine quality,"(Some of the midgets voiced their agreement) "but we only have a limited time. Our enemy is at Beruna as we speak." Some of the Narnians gasped and immediately started murmuring.

"When they started to ford Beruna," said Nikabrik, "the **Telmarines**" (I noticed how he said the word with disgust) "had set the place as their camp. By my suggestion, we should get some of our weapons from the Fords of Beruna."

Some of the crowd disagreed with Nick, yet Caspian nodded in consent. "They are not expecting an attack either. We have, at most, five days, and we can start tomorrow night. But in the meantime, we should prepare."

"Yes, but there is one thing," started Trufflehunter, "where should we camp? Not here definitely. Not a good place to defend."

Caspian raised his voice, "Does anyone have a suggestion?"

My hand shot up. "Oh, oh! I know where." Everyone held their breath. "…Disneyland." No one caught the joke except Robyn who cheerfully decided to play along.

"No, no!" piped Robyn, "Universal Studios!"

"Knott's Berry Farm!"

"How about Magic Mountain?"

"No way! Six Flags!"

"Uh….Six Flags and Magic Mountain are the same place, dumbo."

"Fine! Sea World! They'll have fun with Shamu and Dolly Dolphin!"

"I still say-"

"OH WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTHS?" bellowed Nikabrik, weary of our yipping.

And Caspian wasn't amused either, for he wasn't laughing. But had a grave look on his face. "This is not time for fun, Faith! This is serious! It's about time to straighten up. Now. Does anyone have another suggestion?"

Robyn and I raised our hands again like eager children, making Caspian sigh in annoyance. "Does anyone **else** have a suggestion? Besides Faith and Robyn."

"AWW!" both of us girls moaned.

"It was fun naming places," I whined, "I had plenty of more ideas too. How about-"

Caspian's eye twitched. "ENOUGH!" he boomed and muttered, "**Occasionally** indeed!" Robyn and I smirked and high-fived. _Bingo! That's one score!_

Though no one offered any recommendation, everybody was whispering. Probably moaning about how annoying my friend and I were going to be instead of trying to come up with ideas. Even St. Nick was whining again to Trufflehunter, saying how they should regret of taking me with them. But I did notice that the mice communed among themselves in low voices as if they knew of a secret place. After all seem to come into accord, one mouse went up to Reep, whispered something is his leader's ear, and returned to his group. Reepicheep nodded to his group in approval, stepped forward, and gracefully bowed to Caspian.

"Your majesty," he said in utmost respect to his new king, "we have a suggestion for our stronghold."

* * *

**P.S. The running into a van and knocking my two front teeth is actually a true story. It happened when I was...probably six yrs. old. lol**

***Heaves a huge sigh* Finally, this chapter is over. In fact, I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. And Chapter Eight...get ready for an entrance, Rovin. *Rovin, smiling contently, burps* Okay. So anyway...read and review, please! Oh, and cheer for Rovin's grand entrance.**


	8. Orlando Bloom's Brother?

**Hello again, my dear readers! Here's your next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too. This chapter came to me really fast. And good news is that school is done for me! Yipee! Anyways, thanks a bunch for those reviews. And thank you to those who are on alert for this story! It means much to me. I would like to thank people individually but...you would probably rather read the chapter. So without much further ado, Chapter Eight!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any of Walden Media's or Disney's works. They belong to their rightful owners. And I don't own any songs mentioned here. **(_Doesn't mean I copied whole songs.__)_

* * *

It had been nearly twelve hours since the gathering at Dancing Lawn. And now our official military post was...Aslan's How (or the Hill of the Stone Table as it was called during their 'Golden Age'.) When Reep had suggested the location, no one excluding the mice and probably Glenstorm had heard of such a place, therefore leaving the tomb (or monument) mostly untouched. It was located a little northeast of Dancing Lawn and was mostly surrounded by woods. As the head mouse explained, the Stone Table, that had once stood on top of the hill -hence the former name-, and now having sunk into the mountain, rested in the center. When a small handful of Narnians (shortly after the Telmarines invaded) discovered that the Table had fell in, they enshrined the inside of the hill with maze-like tunnels, numbers of hallowed-out rooms, and strange, ancient pictures on walls.

Since we were in a meeting, I didn't closely pay attention to how efficient the How would be to us, but I liked how the place would be the ideal location for headquarters. When Caspian resolved to set to the place, all agreed with the Telmarine prince. Everyone (the giant had just figured it what was going on, being a little behind) put this decision into action, despite that time of night. -Well, technically, it was morning.- It reminded me of moving day, seeing all the bustling and the procession of the Narnians. Gathering all the weapons and food that we had, we all marched to our destination: Aslan's How.

By this time, even Robyn and I (well, at least me) were starting to get serious about this upcoming war between humans and woodland people. But then...we had our "occasional" flaws. Boredom is one of our worst enemies. Ignore the fact that Aslan's How was nearer than we thought. How were Robyn and I supposed to know? On the way, I tried to strike up a conversation with anyone who would listen, and Robyn sang away Celtic Thunder and other favorites of hers. Though I did make friends with a healer faun named Menitus -I'll say he's a nice chap-, everyone else saw me as a pestering tick on their skin. I started wondering if I had the case of ADD. And Robyn's audience was silently stopping their ears from her...ahem...terrible singing.

Now Caspian had started to take the role of leadership, making Glenstorm his second-in-command. In the beginning, he somewhat hesitated at giving orders, but now he seemed to have matured more. (And when I say mature more, it's not that he was immature at all from when I first met him.) Unfortunately, it made him a grown-up too. He soon picked up a habit of giving a lecture every time Robyn and I did something stupid or whenever he felt it appropriate. But still he treated us as his close friends although he was sometimes tired of our childish acts.

After seeing the "grand" ancient Aslan's How and all of the insides, we set up base right away and straightforward prepared for an incoming war. Guards were placed behind the How, look-outs were stationed at top, and a spy or two were sent to Beruna. We seemed to be all set for battle; we just had to wait for our called "help" to arrive. Whatever it may be.

Before we just wait for our aid, we had another task to do: gather more weapons. Like Caspian said, our weapons supply was short, and the only place to get more was at the enemy's. As the night drew nearer, my stomach started to churn, awaiting for another adventure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Near midnight...At the Fords of Beruna:

"Fine!" A short-haired girl groaned in defeat. "I'll do it as long as I get my sword back...'kay, Zorro?"

"I promise, Robyn," Caspian assured with a nod. "Afterwords, that is."

Robyn made a sad face and rolled her eyes while I stood next to her and tried to encourage her. "BFF, this will be quick. I mean, come on. You can come up with anything. That should keep you busy."

She yawned with a wide mouth. "This had better be quick, or else I'll be the one chewing off Caspian's ear."

Recalling all those recent lectures Caspian had given us, I grinned and patted Robyn on the back. "I feel your pain in that, buddy," I sympathized with my friend. "Tell me about it."

"Okay...remind why **I'm** the diversion. That part was a little hazy with Caspian," said Robyn.

"You're perfect for the job, girl," I reminded her in a nearly-bragging tone, "And I did say already that you can make it up as you go. In a way, you're our...emergency button. But don't ask me why you're not going with us. It's nothing personal. I think."

Robyn suddenly shook her head and blinked. "Oh." _Huh. She doesn't seem quite herself tonight. Probably just tired. _"Well, I don't like being thought of as a 'button'_."_

"We're here!" Caspian announced, and everyone halted.

We now arrived at the Fords of Beruna but remained in the darkness of the forest. Though there were partial clouds overhead, moonlight still shone in the night (needless to say that it was nearly midnight again.) Sound of running water could be heard, and the rustle of leaves in a light breeze was not unnoticeable. Besides the small roaring of the river, I could also catch distant sounds such as: talking, occasional laughing, smiths, horses, carriages, foot stamping, axes, hammers, air pumps, and fires. And I could smell smoke and ashes, things that were far from natural in a forest. Not only could we hear the sounds, but also we could see their camp on the other side of the river where a bridge marked its place. These definitely indicated that we were at Beruna.

And when I realized that the Telmarines' bridge was closely half-way finished, I felt my heart sink.

"We don't have much time," said Caspian quietly, as if he were reading my mind.

But he put a hand on my shoulder, looked at me, and gave a small smile. "But we'll get through, Faith."

I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Caspian," I said sadly, "But I shouldn't be moping or giving up hope. I should be encouraging you. Not you encouraging me. You're the one leading all this anyway."

"I know," he barely whispered. _Oops. Said something out of context. _

"Hey," I nudged him playfully, "You're the one who said we'll get through. I'm sure we will. You have a lot of help not to mention more coming." I took the liberty of nudging him again.

He smiled and chuckled. "Thank you. But keep your head up for me, all right?"

"...Okay."

Caspian gave a light squeeze on my shoulder before he put his hand down. "Now," said Caspian before clearing his throat, "Five of you including Trufflehunter will stay here with Robyn. The rest of us will cross the river and go on from there. And Trufflehunter, I would like to have a quick word with you after I speak with Robyn." Trufflehunter -I don't understand why he wanted to come with us- nodded and walked away. As the other Narnians set to cross Beruna River, Caspian turned to Robyn who stood next to me. "Now remember, Robyn, tha-"

"I know," she finished, waving him off, "Only act up when the signal is given." But without warning, she nodded off and tipped forward, but I caught Robyn before she could fall flat on her face.

"You okay?" I put a hand to her forehead.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She shook her head and blinked her eyes. "Just had a black-out there. Must be tired. This is worse than my biking trip in Yosemite. I totally blacked out like I did when we were biking downhill." I noticed that her words were beginning to slur. "Almost flipped my bike upside-down and managed to skin my knees."

"Yeah, you're tired. Considering last night," I added unnecessarily, "You should've taken a nap before we left."

Caspian cocked his head in curiosity. "Faith, what's a 'bike'?"

We'll tell you another time, Caspian. It's time to focus right now."

But Robyn let out a frustrated growl. "But why can't I come with you guys? And don't say it's just for my sword...and that I'm perfect for the job." But she never received an answer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ten minutes later...At the Telmarine side of the Fords of Beruna:

"Hey, Caspian. Are you sure that was actually a good idea to make her the distraction? To be honest, was that really essential?"

"Well I hope she doesn't **actually **have to become a distraction. The results could be fatal."

"Then why did you do it? Is it because she's creeping you out?"

"Yes and no," was the response from Caspian. _Ha! Can't wait to tell Robyn later. _"But haven't you noticed anything...strange about her, Faith?"

I shrugged carelessly. "Eh. Like you know how she and I are already." I pointed a finger at my head and started making circles. "Cuckoo."

"No. She's less...eccentric than normal."

"What'dya you mean?"

"I mean she's not herself. Tired as it were."

"Caspian, I don't know how to answer your question right now because-ah, we're here." _Mission Impossible!_ _Dun dun dun! And so it begins! _

We all crouched down in the thicket with the weapon wagons a few yards ahead. Only one soldier stationed there was doing a very bad job of keeping watch. Either he was being lazy or just being plain tired. I mean, hello. It's past midnight again. One dwarf had aimed an arrow at the poor guy but was stopped when Caspian said:

"No. Put your arrow down. No arrows. We will not harm anyone...yet. Not now."

_Aww. Such a tender heart he does have. _I thought to myself. "Ready, Caspian?"

"Yes. Let's go."

We all sneaked into the dimmed area of the camp where the wagons were. But before we started to gather anything, the guard was knocked out, and another one was taken down mercifully. At first, all of the Narnians stupidly dashed to the wagons, but Caspian commanded them to empty two at a time and had two Narnians and me to keep watch. Narnians hurriedly passed on weapons to their comrades while the look-outs intently surveyed the camp, keeping an eye out for any potential threat. For me, I felt as if we were in a timed game, waiting for a mental bell in my head to alert us. And my heart was racing.

Fear agitated me more when one soldier started to come our way. As if alerting him, I nudged Menitus the faun beside me. He grunted in return as if he understood. As the Telmarine came nearer and nearer, we readied ourselves to pounce on our poor prey.

"Now!" whispered Menitus as he drew his scimitar.

With that, we jumped on the unsuspecting soldier. Though we had a hard time with him, he did not fight for long. Once he grabbed my hair, and I nearly yelped that he let go. Thankfully, he did not have time to draw his sword. Menitus speedily tied the man's hands behind his back, I slapped a hand on his mouth and grabbed his neck, and we dragged him into the thicket. While Menitus tied the Telmarine's hands behind his back, I casually talked to the guy after I kicked him to his knees.

"Sorry we had to do this to you, buddy," I said apologetically. "Probably it would have been easier if we killed you on the spot rather than capture you and see us. Hope we don't become your future nightmares." _An evil laugh sure does sound tempting right now though. _

He said nothing in reply. Of course he could not say anything.

I continued with a smile without having to wait for an answer. "What's your name? And don't you-hey hey hey! Wait a minute!"

For Menitus had the hilt of his scimitar poised above the man's head, ready to knock him out. "SHH! Keep it down, will you? We don't want any trouble from him, Faith," he reminded me. "It is not necessary to speak with him, and it could bring bad consequences. Do you want to awake the whole army?"

I smirked. "Sure, bring it on!" I suddenly heard random singing in the distance. When I recognized the tune of "Steal Away", I giggled, "That's Robyn all right-whoa whoa no! Don't you dare!" With one hand still on the Telmarine's mouth, I seized the faun's wrist with the other hand before he could finish the Telmarine. "Can't he speak for himself first?"

"No."

"Oh come on. Go easy on me."

"No."

"Is that all you say? No?"

"...No." _Sure you don't._

"Fine. How about you hold your sword to his neck if he tries any monkey business while I chat with him till we're done. Then you can take him out. _Comprende_?" I slowly let go of his wrist.

With one reluctant sigh, he hesitantly nodded as he lowered his blade to the man's neck. I smiled and looked at the Telmarine.

"Now," I said, turning my attention back to our captive, "you try to scream for help like a little girl, it will be our painful duty to...rid of you." _Was that really the best I could do?_ "What do you have to say for yourself?"

But as soon as I removed my hand from his mouth, I gasped and made a funny sound. In the perfect spot of moonlight, a young beardless man was revealed to be our prisoner. Golden eyes shined, and brown hair barely touched his shoulders. He looked similarly like Caspian, but he had his own complexion. He even appeared young enough to be Caspian's age. Horror gripped me when I realized I had jumped on a cute-looking Telmarine. I was about to ramble on apologetically for my improper actions earlier until he replied in a vaguely familiar voice:

"But I have nothing to say, lady." My jaw dropped even more. _It's that guy from that night! And he called me a 'lady'. He's...what's his name? Man, it ran out of my mind too!_

"You're...you're..." I struggled for the right words.

"I'm what?" he frowned. _You_'_re so hot! Good Night! And you could pass as Orlando Bloom's brother!_

"You're so ho...you're so ho...what's your name?" I finally managed to choke out.

"I'm Lieutenant Rovin, Son of General Glozelle." _Right. I remember now that he even gave his whole title._

Realizing how useless it was to just talk to him, I pulled a random question. "So, how are you? How's life?"

"This is really unnecessary!" interjected the faun, "Prince Caspian will not like this, Faith! I'll just-"

"Caspian's alive?" Rovin interrupted with a hint of excitement and relief at the same time.

"Yeah," I answered happily without thinking twice, "And no worries, he's been taken care of. In fact, he's leading this raid! And he's here!" I abruptly slapped my mouth tight, realizing I had thrown out a little too much information.

"He's here too?" _Oopsy Daisy! Spilled the beans!_

Menitus growled in restlessness. "Do you want me to slit your throat, Telmarine?" he threatened as he pressed his scimitar harder into Rovin's neck.

I jumped in quickly to defend the Telmarine. "Wait wait wait. But Caspian said not to-"

"I know what His Majesty said, Faith," the faun replied coldly, "You only made things worse."

"No, please. I'm sorry," said Rovin pleadingly, "I'm sorry for raising up a noise. I do not mean to alarm the men or you." _Courageous, aren't you. _

Rovin's bravery quieted us down, and something caused me to have an interest in this guy; besides that he was good-looking, his mannerism seemed...well I don't know...nice or different. I recalled what he did a few days ago and that he was Caspian's former best friend, and I imagined that the past few days must have been difficult for him as much as Caspian's were.

But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone holler, "AND I'M FEELIN'...GOOD!" A smile pulled on my lips. I guess it was one of her favorite singers again... What is his name? Michael Buble?

"What's that?" asked Rovin warily. Menitus had the same look.

"That would be my best friend Robyn," I chuckled. "She really knows how to attract people's attention. You would like her." But I changed the topic back to Rovin with keen interest. "So you're the one from that night when you guys chased Caspian. He told me about you."

"How did you know that I was one of the men?" Rovin asked. "I do not think that Caspian was able to recognize any of us except for my father."

"Caspian coincidentally-well not really coincidentally- was dragged right in front of our place. So we were able to watch the whole thing. After you took Trumpkin and frolicked from wherever you're from, we brought Caspian in and took care of him. I told him everything that happened as we went to Dancing Lawn, and he told me about you. Then he told everyone else his situation and the rest is history. Caspian now leads the Old Narnians."

"You have given more than enough information, little lady," interrupted the faun, losing more of his patience, "This Telmarine is our enemy!" Menitus pressed his blade even harder into Rovin's neck, and the other grunted in strain. "We will have to kill you since you now know many things," he whispered angrily in Rovin's ear. The Telmarine gulped loudly.

"He's not our enemy, Menitus," I opposed the Narnian, "This guy is Caspian's best-close friend! He deserves to know." Menitus only grumbled but did nothing to the young man.

"Who are you two?" asked Rovin.

"Oh, sorry. My bad. Okay, so this is Menitus the faun. He's one of our medics or healers as you guys call it." The Narnian only made a grunt. "And I'm Faith. Just Faith." I cringed at my simple introduction and decided not to extend my hand to the Telmarine, recalling my earlier gesture to Caspian when I first met him.

"You are not Telmarine, are you?" Rovin noted with interest. "You're accent. It's different."

But before I could say more, Menitus answered for me in a nonchalant voice, "Yes, she is **very** different indeed. She and her friend are from another world, and it's very obvious by their manners and habits. But they were sent by Aslan to help Prince Caspian. But I think they sure haven't helped a lot."

"Thanks a lot for that nice compliment," I lied.

"You're welcome," the faun returned slyly.

"I was being sarcastic, man!"

"I know that! Sometimes I wish that you and the other girl were never brought here. You should've stayed at the How!"

"Dude, Robyn and I can't stand boredom. If you did leave us back there, you would see a disaster at the How!"

"What kind of disaster?"

"Uh...I'm working on that part."

"Hn. You girls are stupid."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"You heard me very well, Faith."

"Oh yeah? You think you know everything. You fauns act like you're all macho and everything while you're merely skinny like...twigs!"

"WHAT?"

"Excuse me..." Rovin jumped in. We both turned to him with fierce faces. "But um..."

With his head, he pointed to behind us, and Menitus looked ahead while I spun around in a 180 degree turn.

Caspian was walking towards our direction, a number of swords held with one arm. _He must have heard our commotion. _"What's all the fuss here?" the prince asked wearily but stopped short when he saw Rovin.

In that moment of silence, Rovin silently stared at Caspian with an unreadable expression. Caspian too didn't say a word. And I hoped I wasn't getting the wrong picture there.

"Awkward," I muttered in a singly tone. "Ahem. So...are we done, Caspian?"

Caspian shook himself and blinked, refocusing back on reality. "Yes, but..." He became angry here. "Who gave the signal?" he demanded. _Whoa, since when did he become furious? _

I raised both of my hands in the air. "Don't look at me or Menitus. I don't know who either. I thought you did. You're supposed to."

"Robyn's now made a fool of herself, and the Telmarines have fired at her," he reported in a dangerous choleric voice. "I will kill whoever gave the signal."

I shook my head and tsked. "You had better watch your words, Caspian," I admonished, "You'll regret something you said if you don't."

"Look who's talking," he growled, "And are you suggesting that it was you who signaled?"

I raised my hands even higher. "No! Absolutely not, Caspian!" It finally dawned on me when I remembered Robyn. "WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO-"

Caspian put a hand over my mouth. "And that just registered in your mind now? Do you want to awake the whole army and get us killed?" he asked vehemently.

"Bring it on, man!" I declared after ripping Caspian's hand off from my face. "That's what Menitus said to me not a couple of minutes ago. But what about Robyn?"

"That is why we need to leave right now," he said quickly, pushing me back the rest of the Narnians who were now fleeing into the safety of the woods. "Menitus."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT-" but I was too late. _WHAM! Thud._ Rovin was now a lump of unconsciousness. "Ooo, that's gonna leave a mark," I flinched, observing a new bruising forming on his temple.

"Menitus and Faith, let's go," Caspian ordered crisply.

"Why did you have to do that?" I complained, "It was nice talking to him, and I wasn't done! Can we bring him?" _Not to mention he was hotter than you, Caspian._

"No."

"We'll keep him as a prisoner. He knows much of us already. Too much almost."

"No."

"He's your best friend!"

"...No."

"Is that all you say too, no?"

"No!"

"Goodness gracious, I had the same chitchat with Menitus earlier. Do you think Robyn's gonna be okay, Caspian?"

"Faith?"

"Yeah, Caspian?"

"SHUT UP!" With a red face and fumes steaming out of his ears, Caspian stormed out to alert the others. _Yeah, I deserved that. Sigh, I wish I never ever said those two words._

**

* * *

**

PS: Did you pick up the movie references? One is from Back to the Future, and two are from Enchanted if you didn't know.

**So what do you guys think? And yeah I didn't give him a grand entrance. It didn't work out. It's okay if you're mad at me for this because Rovin is FURIOUS! So...read and review! And add more sweets for Rovin -I hope this works.-**

**Rovin: *Red faced and fumes steaming out of his ears* FAITH...**

**Me: ...seriously, HELP ME! HE'S GONNA EAT ME!**


	9. Not Really Fantastic Four

**Hey guys! Thanks a bunch for the reviews and story alerts! Sorry I haven't been able to update as soon as I wanted to since school is getting a little close again... So I think this is one of the shortest chapters I've written so far. But I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh! And here comes your favorite Brit family! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or anything of it blah blah blah...you know the rest already.**

**Oh! I almost forgot! 145 days till Voyage of the Dawn Treader comes out! AHHH!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" _Being awake all last night and trying to stay awake in the morning. Not good. Man! I'm not a morning person either. _

"No."

"...How 'bout now? My feet hurt."

"No."

"...Are we there yet?"

I saw Caspian's hand twitch and made an assumption that his eye twitched too. He just had had enough of my whining for the past few hours. "You say one-just one more word, Faith, and I will cut your throat," he warned in a menacing way. He wearily rubbed his temple and moaned. "I'm just thankful that it wasn't both of you weeping." _Weeping? Really?_

We both glanced at Robyn who was now slumped in an unconscious state over Cloudbirth's back. Thankfully, she did not receive any harm. But we found out later she had acted silly earlier was to keep herself awake despite that no one gave the signal at all. Trufflehunter stated that Robyn had taken some pill that she had in her bag – in fact, a whole bottle of them we discovered- while on our way to Beruna. With that known, I concluded that it was a sleeping pill leaving me to wonder why Aslan would give Robyn something as that.

I glowered at the Telmarine beside me. "Hey! Aren't you glad at least that everything's fine? We got what we need. Robyn's fine. Sure the plan didn't go **exactly** right, but we got away safely, right?"

"That's the problem. It didn't go as planned."

"Well sorry if it was my fault or Robyn's but-"

"It was both of your faults."

"Okay okay, I admit that. But getting to the point. What's wrong with you?" I burst out. "You okay?" I only received mumbling and trying to avoid eye contact with me from the other. "Okay, look at me, Caspian. I'm very very sorry for my immaturity! I mean it! But not everything will go your way, okay? The world doesn't revolve around you only. Yeah, you're a prince, I know. So will you wake up?"

Prince Caspian said nothing and let his eyes drop to the ground as if he were a little guilty. _Wow, I got him hard. _

I continued but softened my tone of voice. "_Sigh. _I'm sorry, Caspian. But just relax and focus on the main thing. Like I told you before, we'll make it through. Nothing is going to be perfect; nobody is perfect anyway. But we're all here to help you win your throne back. Robyn and I came here for a reason, and maybe that reason is to help you. If we're really bothering you, I'm sorry. I'll try to do better, and I'll talk to Robyn later. Not to mention more help is on the way. So...can we start all over?" I grinned nervously to the Telmarine prince.

The latter remained the same but let a small smile play on his lips.

"And one more thing I need to mention," I added. "We should've brought Rovin!"

At this, Caspian's grin disappeared as if loath to speak of the subject. "You're right," he reluctantly agreed. "We should've taken him as a prisoner. Because of you, he knows mostly everything."

I mentally kicked myself for doing so foolishly, knowing I made a fault in Caspian's plans. "Yeah. Really sorry for doing that too. But...I couldn't help it! It made matters when I saw that he was h-a-w-t!" I drawled. "Ooh, it gave me shivers just looking at him!"

"Hawt?" he repeated, unable to comprehend the word.

"Uh, very handsome that is," I corrected myself.

"Ah, well yes. He and I attracted many young ladies then," Caspian chuckled. "I believe that he had three maids infatuated with him."

I attempted to sound casual. "Oh." _Blast it!_ "Does he have any girl special? In mind?". _But I'm sure he does._

The prince looked thoughtful at this. "Hmm...not that I know of." _Yes! _He pondered and then realized something. "Are you interested in him? I wouldn't be surprised if you are, Faith."

_Oh snap! He figured it out! Am I being a Mary-Sue?_"I-no!" I stammered as I felt myself furiously blush red. "I just think he's good-looking." Then I muttered under my breath,"Just shoot me."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, Caspian. I...yeah. Sorry 'bout that little incident."

The other put a hand on my shoulder and patted it, unknowingly giving me disgusted chills once again. _Uh! It's annoying when he does that now. _"No. I'm the one at fault there. But we will just have to trust Rovin to hold his tongue." _Trust Rovin? Huh, interesting. _

"The funny thing is that Rovin was...if I may say so...concerned for you," I mentioned as I slowly peeled his hand from me.

"Oh?"

"After accidentally telling him of you, he seemed -I don't know- excited to know you're okay which leads me to asking: Are you still friends with him? You did say that we'll just have to trust him."

"We did not speak to each other much after he became lieutenant," Caspian said sadly.

"Hm. Well what about-"

"Aslan?" a young British girl's voice called out hopefully from behind us.

I whirled around just in time to see a girl yanked down into the bushes by a dirty-blonde young man who had covered her mouth to prevent more sound. "What the bla-" But Caspian once more slapped a hand over my mouth. _Grr!_ "Will you cut that out?" I whispered furiously after ripping his hand off of me.

Instead of arguing back, Caspian only put a finger to his lips as if telling me to be quiet, silently signed for everyone else to move on, quietly drew his sword, and motioned for me to follow him. The rest of the Narnians heard the girl's voice, but they cautiously moved on as directed. To find the source of the voice, Caspian walked back to where we were a few minutes ago. But it was difficult for me to follow him because the woods we were traveling through was full of steep hills and slippery (though not wet) dirt. And the situation was worse when the enemy could be hiding behind those mounds.

Suddenly, I heard the noise of another sword being drawn. And from behind a boulder ahead of Caspian out stepped the young man with sword in hand now making his way to Asterius. But the minotaur did not seem to sense the dirty-blonde's presence. Before I was able to alert Caspian, I found him already running to the stranger. With a loud growl, Caspian swung his sword up against the other's, throwing the enemy off his guard. Everything else was a quick spar until the dirty-blonde twirled his sword in a peculiar way throwing Caspian's own aside and leaving the Telmarine vulnerable. By the time I was close, the intruder had swung his blade into a tree in front of him having missed Caspian's head a second time. Caspian used this chance to kick the other in the legs before attempting to yank the sword out.

As soon as he landed right in front of me, the blonde reached for a stone nearby and rushed to clobber Caspian on the head. But he halted in his tracks when-

"STOP!" The girl and I rushed to the boys, but balked when we realized that both of us had yelled. Now the other girl had her eyes on something else because she was staring at the forest.

Finally, the Narnians heard the trouble, for they were nearly surrounding us. The stranger with his mouth slightly open turned around to see the creatures standing before us. While this happened, Caspian managed to yank the sword from the tree and pointed it to the young man's neck. The man eventually turned to Caspian and peered at the prince as if trying to recognize.

"Prince Caspian?" inquired the stranger in a British accent.

_Why do you sound so familiar? _But I wasted no time to press the dagger's flat to his back. "Yes, he is," I replied curtly. "And who are you?"

"Peter!" Yet another British voice yelled. _That's three Brits now. Peter peter peter...that's kind of ringing a bell..._

I craned my neck to the right and saw three more people join the party. One a girl not much older than me was holding a bow and a quiver of arrows. The next was a boy younger than the girl and was gripping a sword. I melted inside when I saw him. And the last was a dwarf who looked too familiar. In fact, the last person I would expect. He too had his sword drawn.

_It couldn't be..._ "Trumpkin?" I ventured to guess.

The red dwarf turned his eyes to me, smirked having recognized me, and said, "Hello, Princess."

Then I suddenly felt all eyes on me and heat rushing to my face in an instance. "Ignore him! That's just his nickname for me...really."

"You're...High King Peter," said Caspian slowly after noticing the hilt of the sword he held. The hilt was in the shape of a lion's head, and not only that. The inscription on the sword itself had some poetical verse that I couldn't clearly read. Some poem of a lion, I think.

"I believe you called," the young man said rather informatively. Almost in a haughty spirit.

I made a mental note to myself that I didn't like this 'High King Peter' guy already, and I drew the dagger from Peter's back and sheathed it back into its proper place. But then..."NO! You're not THE four Pevensies?" I exclaimed, eying each Pevensie individually. _It's the Fantastic Four! No way!_

"Yes, we are," said Lucy nicely. I immediately liked her. _I can't believe it! They're right before me! Now I know how Rob felt like when she saw Caspian. Okay, Faith. Don't freak out. Just act normal. _

"These are the ones I called, Faith?" asked Caspian in disbelief but hid the emotion very well. He glanced at Peter and the siblings. "Thought you'd be older."

"I agree with you on that, Caspian," I muttered sharing the same thought with him but at the same time trying to contain my excitement. _Stay calm, Faith. Stay calm. Breathe..._

But I felt the dirty-blonde's body tense up. "Well if you like...we could come back in a few years," he answered in a hint of rudeness and decided to turn away.

"No! No, it's all right," apologized Caspian hastily. "It's just...you're not exactly what I expected." He eyed all the Pevensies but stopped at the eldest girl who returned a small smile. Inside of me, I didn't like this attraction for some reason. _I hope this isn't jealously. _

"AHEM!" I cleared my throat intentionally loud which the younger boy Edmund whom I recognized instantly seemed to catch the subtle message.

"Neither did you," said he with askance to Asterius who had his battle ax in hand. Er...hoof.

"A common enemy even unites the oldest of foes," I heard Trufflehunter from behind me state.

Much to Peter's surprise, Reep bounded right into conversation and stood behind the High King who turned to find the speaker. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." Peter smiled in amusement to who the speaker was. "Our hearts and our swords are at your service." Here he bowed. That I didn't like at all. (Not that he shouldn't bow in respect.) But it looked like the chief mouse gave all his allegiance to Peter now and no more to Caspian who appeared to be unhappy of the current situation. I planned to talk to him later.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute," I heard Lucy whisper to her older sister who didn't say anything. But Reep caught those words. _Not good._

"Who said that? Faith!" He immediately drew his sword and pointed it at me.

I shook my head furiously, not wanting to face the mouse's wrath though I had never experienced it. "Nuh-uh! I promise, Reep!"

"Sorry," the Valiant Queen colored a bit and raised her hand. "It was me."

"Oh...your Majesty," Reep faltered, realizing his mistake. "With the greatest respect. But I do believe cordial, courteous, or chivalrous might more have fit a knight of Narnia." He sheathed his cute little sword and intently turned his eyes on Peter.

"Well, at least some of you can handle a blade," said Peter annoyingly thankful. But the truth was most of the Narnians already could handle a blade. I disliked that guy more by the second, and Caspian looked to be the same.

"Yes, indeed," boasted Reep. "And I" _What happened to the 'we'? _"have recently put it to use securing weapons for your army, sire." _Okay, that mouse is starting to push it. And FYI, that' s Caspian's army not Peter's. _

"Good," Peter turned to Caspian, "Because we're going to need every sword we can get." I noticed he gave the Telmarine something like a 'I'm in charge' look that the other returned with despising eyes. _Ooh, I feel like punching him [Peter] right now. _

"Well then, you will probably be wanting yours back," Caspian answered with slight sarcasm as he politely handed the sword back.

Peter only took the sword calmly from Caspian, but gave another look that told me they were going to butt heads really soon. After that, the High King walked into our direction while Caspian silently started to reach for his sword, but I quickly snatched the sword first and loyally held it for the prince to take it. Caspian smiled gratefully and took his own before sheathing back into its place.

"We'll talk later," I said quietly. "I need to tell you something."

The other nodded and then quickened his pace to catch up with Haughty King. All the Narnians took this as a cue to keep moving on to Aslan's How, and I flowed into the crowd of Narnians but glanced behind me to find the rest of the Pevensies catching up with me while Trumpkin went to find his old companions Trufflehunter and Nikabrik.

"Hi," I greeted shyly to the three Monarchs. _Man! Why couldn't I be the one on Cloudbirth so I wouldn't have to face them. Especially Edmund..._

"Hello," said Lucy cheerfully as if ready to make a new friend. "What's your name?"

"Faith. And your name would be...Lucy? I know your siblings' names already so..."

"Yes, but how do you know our names?"

"It's a long story, but seeing that our destination is quite a long ways. Might as well tell you guys."

"Your accent is not...uh Telmarin-ish," observed Susan in an irritating matter-of-factually way. _I think we're going to be butting heads too. Get ready, sister. 'Cuz I'm gonna get you real good._

"I've had this conversation before a million times now," I declared coolly. "But don't worry. I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"But before you introduce yourself," cut in Edmund, "Who is the girl on that centaur?" _Aww, Robyn. Now you embarrass me? In front of the Pevensies? Especially Edmund?_

I blushed. "Ah...that's Robyn. My best friend. I'll explain that too."

* * *

***Sigh* Finally the Pevensies join us! And yeah...Edmund is cute...but this doesn't mean I going to be a Mary Sue! I promise, guys! And yes, I don't like the movie-verse Peter at all. That's one of the things that killed the movie really. He went OOC. I could give a whole speech of that but you'll be spared. lol Now that the Pevensies have joined...more mischief from Robyn and I...;P**

**If you sense that Susan and I will have competition over Caspian, it's not going to be a OC/Caspian/Susan slash slash slash...UGH! I hate slashes. It simply states that I do not agree at all with the Caspian/Susan or Suspian as commonly called. Just my opinion. If you don't agree with me on that, get ready for Suspian bashing (not so big though...) in upcoming chapters. **

**Finally, Robyn and I finally managed to tie and muffle Rovin up for a few good chapters...*grins evilly* I've got good plans for him in the future. So don't worry about Rovy for a while. But thanks for the goodies; he ate those before he got taken care of.**

**Rovin: *growls angrily* **

**So thanks a bunch for reading...now review! (I know you guys on alert want to...lol.)**


	10. Mornings Are Never Ever Good to Me

**Hey again my dear readers! Here's Chapter Ten and thanks a bunch for those reviews and alerts! Such an enouragement to me! And then...I'm really disappointed that I wasn't able to finish this story this summer! AGH! I mean, this story is from last year... And then VoDT is coming out this Christmas and then...hope you guys keep reviewing for me...**

**So without any delay, I give you Chapter Ten!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or anything of it, as you know already. I own Faith and Rovin. psychpineapplelover owns Robyn.**

* * *

I need not go into detail of what happened when we brought the Pevensies to Aslan's How; nothing much occurred that time as we walked and talked. Peter and Caspian were up ahead leading the group as they talked about battle strategy and what not; maybe they were not going to butt heads after all...or so I thought. I told the other three Pevensies my story and Robyn's while I did my best not to flush in Edmund's presence, a natural thing a girl does when her crush or a cute guy is nearby. But I didn't tell them how much I knew about them for fear that would raise pointless troubles. (Not to mention how awkward and exciting it was to actually have conversation with a group of British people. I've only met two other British people who actually live in my town.)

We didn't arrive at Aslan's How until that afternoon for some reason; either we were walking too slowly or we were just wandering in circles.

Lucy gasped when she first saw the huge mound and smiled at the sight of it. Peter and Susan had sober faces, and Edmund had an amazed expression. As we all neared the entrance, centaurs lined up the sides of the doorway and made an arch with their drawn swords. And one cute sight was that one foal centaur was hanging is sword too low but was corrected by another adult next to him. Such an honorable display of respect it was. The Four Sovereigns accepted this welcoming act without hesitation as if remembering their good old days. But when it came to Caspian, he stopped walking with Peter letting the Pevensies ahead, drooped his eyes as if he seemed unworthy, and asked Robyn and I to walk with him.

We tried to comfort him though it didn't do much good. I wished that moment I could do more for him.

The Stone Table itself must have brought back a lot of memories for the Four Kings and Queens of Narnia. The girls had tears in their eyes, and the boys were unreadable. When I looked at Aslan (his carving, that is), I was reminded that He was in control still. No matter what happened. Even if he seemed to be missing. Lucy once commented that 'He must've known what he was doing.' However my perspective turned from peace to anger when Peter announced that it was up to them (I didn't get if he meant as in all of us there or just the Pevensies. But it still made me mad.)

And when Peter had said that, it sounded as if he had little trust in Aslan.

Now I was beginning to wonder if Caspian had just called for more than just 'help.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Early the Next Day...Outside Aslan's How:

"Ready? Aim...and...Fire!"

Two arrows whizzed in the fresh (and quiet hazy) morning air: one a few inches from the bulls-eye and the other seven feet in front of the one who aimed.

"Robyn, for the last time, do tighten your grip on the bow more, and focus on the target," Caspian was exasperated after witnessing another failed shot.

Robyn frowned at her teacher. "Hey, at least it's was a foot or two farther than before," she excused, "besides, aren't you supposed to be an encouragement and not a hindrance? And I prefer the short sword better. You know I've learned the basics anyway. Plus, I feel more...tough." (In my private opinion, I think she wanted to say 'manly', but that would probably put her in an awkward position or leave Caspian giving us another lecture. But I was thankful she backed up first.)

I smirked as I held my bow in the best posture I could, trying to remember the techniques Caspian had taught us ten minutes ago. After Caspian had yacked on and on about the bow and arrows (he nearly went into the history of the weapon again, but we stopped him of course), he first gave us a demonstration and then had us do some exercises before we actually held the bow and arrows together. And this was our second time to use the arm; Caspian said I was doing fine for a first-timer, but Robyn was struggling to catch up since she had already learned the basics of the short sword from Cloudbirth aside from the fact that her bow was taller than her. -Why'd Caspian give her a big bow in the first place anyway?-

Peter was inside doing his own haughty king business, and Susan was behind us giving the other archers a few tips. I was thankful that Caspian had complied to give us private lessons despite his busy...schedule, but it seemed that the prince longed to be with the eldest Pevensie girl. Sometimes I would catch them eying each other occasionally.

"Look at Faith," pointed Caspian, "Her stance is right...oh, your right elbow is a little too high." He smiled after I corrected my mistake and gave him a questioning look. "There you go," He nodded in satisfaction to his blooming pupil (if I say so myself.)

"Yeah, for a beginner," Robyn started to unstrung her bow. "Caspian, I give up. I mean, come on. That was the fifth shot I've failed in. So...can I **please** do the sword fighting?"

"Oh no no no no," Caspian stopped Robyn. "Put that string back, and show me again how to hold it."

With a moan and a little muttering, she strung her bow again and awkwardly took her position.

But Caspian heaved a sigh of disappointment. "Tighten the grip on the bow, Robyn," he reminded as he started to reach for her hand.

But Robyn recoiled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she reacted with a startle, "No guy is going to touch me!"

"But-"

"Nuh-uh! Not even my hand you will not! Thou shalt not touch the opposite gender!"

As my lips twisted unnaturally from trying to fight a laugh, the Telmarine wordlessly looked at me, then at Robyn, then back at me. "You two are unbelievable," He groaned as he rubbed his temple. _Two points!_

Robyn and I merely grinned with pride as I said, "Why, thank you, Your Highness. We'll take that as a compliment!" _I'll never be ashamed that a guy never touched me. Ever._

"Is it that you're afraid of...what do you call it...'cooties'?" he asked dryly.

"Yes!"

"No!"

Caspian quirked an eyebrow clearly confused at both of our answers.

"Maybe so...?" I added in a tiny voice. _I __promise that I heard a cricket chirping in the background.__ How funny!_

But the humor didn't last for long. Caspian just shook off our nonsense and said, "Never mind that. Let's go back to the very beginning."

Both of us girls groaned as we put our bows and arrows down until Robyn was singing: "A very good place to start. When you read you begin with: A, B, C. When you sing you begin with-" Two glares was enough to stop Robyn. _Wow. Sound of Music. Wouldn't Julie Andrews be proud of you. _

"Sorry...but you promised!" Robyn pouted and crossed her arms after flinging her bow away. "Besides you know how terrible I am in this archery-thingy-ma-bob. It's hopeless."

"You don't have someone to teach you, Robyn," Caspian pointed out sternly. "And I cannot help you. I am more than occupied already."

"And don't say Cloudbirth either," I flatly reminded her as I loosened my arrow from the bow. "You know that he's busy as his dad."

"Well then who-" Robyn suddenly beamed with delight. "Why not Edmund?" she suggested excitedly as she turned eyes to the upper left.

"But I don't think- oh, never mind." I spied what Robyn was looking at.

Sitting on the flat stone roof of the How entrance, Edmund and his younger sister Lucy were talking with their legs dangling over the precipice.

"Yeah, it doesn't like either of them have their hands full," I said. "Why don't-"

"**Hey, Edmund!**" my BFF hollered, cupping her mouth. "**Can you help me in something down here?**"

_And I did not see that one coming. _I slapped myself on the forehead, and Caspian's sweat dropped. "I was gonna say 'Why don't you ask go up there and ask?'" I remarked wryly. "Not yell."

"Does she not have respect for King Edmund and Queen Lucy?" asked Caspian anxiously.

"I'm sure she does have respect for them, but I guess she forgets to show it."

To our astonishment, Edmund waved back to Rob and said he would be glad to help. Then he and Lucy got up and entered into the How to get to Robyn making it my turn to sweat drop.

"In your face!" cheered Robyn, pumping a fist and then pointing a finger at me.

"What was that for?" I asked stupidly, my eyes narrowed.

"Now, don't start a quarrel, you two," scolded Caspian. "It would-"

"We know. It would give us a bad reputation," both of us girls finished for him smugly. _And I think we have a reputation already. Too late._

"Three points!" I scored in victory and high-fived Robyn. "Boo-yah!"

"You **really **are tiresome, you two." Caspian sighed and rolled his eyes. "I think that's enough lessons for today. Robyn, you may go on ahead with King Edmund-" Robyn let out a whoop and left immediately before Caspian could finish which left me and the prince. "Now. What was it that you wanted to speak about, Faith?"

"Hm?...Oh! Sorry." I crossed my arms and made serious eye-contact with the Telmarine. "I...I just don't like that Peter guy." _Even if I'm familiar with him and his family._

"Neither do I," Caspian agreed. "He's not what I exactly expected. But I do not want to do anything that would provoke him. He is the High King."

"And I'll tell you this: I will follow your orders only...besides Aslan's. 'Cause I don't like the thought that Peter is acting as if he's the leader around here." No response. "Yeah, yeah, I know. He's a king. But He's supposed to help you become King of Narnia. Not rule again."

"Faith, I...but I do not feel worthy to be king when it comes to that. It..."

"Hey, just think about how to get your throne back now. Don't worry about that yet." I unstrung my bow and put the arrow into my shaft. "I don't know what else to say about your guilt trip but..." Wanting to cheer up the Telmarine, I grinned to change the mood. "Do you want some water? I'm kinda thirsty. Might refresh you anyway."

The other chuckled and nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Faith." I turned to get some water. "Oh, and Faith? Don't forget to speak with Robyn."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Few minutes later:

After a brief talk with Robyn, I got two cups of water and started to head outside, glad that I was an actual help and blessing to Prince Caspian. Not just a nuisance or an innocent bystander anymore. My thoughts dwelt on this until I clumsily walked right into Peter but luckily didn't spill any water on him.

"Be careful, will you?" the dirty-blonde king exclaimed but quieted down when he saw who had bumped into. "Oh, it's you." _What? No 'Oh, I'm sorry.' Gah, this guy is really getting on my nerves. _

"Oh, my apologies, Your Majesty," I replied coolly. "I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going."

Instead of asking for my name or going into a nice subject, he asked, "Do you have something against me?" _Ain't he nice? Nuh-uh! _

"Oh nothing, Your Majesty," I shrugged casually. _Except how you think you're the boss of everybody and how rude you are and how you get on my nerves! _"How could I? I don't know you."

I proceeded to walk out of the How, but Peter caught up behind me looking baffled. "What? I thought you said you knew my siblings and I."

"I meant I know about you. Not know you **know you**."

"Then how do you know about us?"

"How everyone else knows you. You're a legend, Your Majesty." _In fiction, that is. _

"Would you please stop calling me 'Your Majesty'?" he requested coldly. "I sense you are being sarcastic with me."

I flipped my ponytail deliberately as I turned to face him. "I'm sorry. How am I supposed to address you? Your...Worship fulness, Grace, Highness. Oh! How about this...Your Royal Tush?" I turned away from him, purposely flipping my hair again in his face...though he was a lot taller than me.

I heard the Brit make an annoyed sound and then found him the next second towering over me. "Excuse me? Who are you?" _Oh, now you ask!_

I made a different approach this time. "I'm Faith, the Shield Maiden of Rohan and Princess of Gondor!" I exaggerated in a British accent but returned to normal voice. "No, I'm not a princess really or anything. I'm just a normal girl helping Caspian win **his** throne."

"Faith..." Peter pondered the name for a moment before continuing. "If you're not a Telmarine -as I can tell by your accent-,then..."

"I'm from your world except from the US-I mean America..." I hesitated briefly. "And from the future too. The year 2009."

Peter's eyes widened. "Wow...That's something I've never heard of." He paused. " So you were called by the horn too?" _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he's not so bad after all._

I shook my head. "No, three days before Caspian blew the horn. And if you're going to ask why, I don't know really. Neither does my friend Robyn." I was about to apologize to Peter to be formal but decided to test him instead. "I guess Aslan called us."

"Well we're going to have to do something quickly since Aslan isn't here right now," said Peter hopelessly. _Yep, he's lost faith in the Lion. Maybe he's not so good as I thought either. _

I shrugged again as if I didn't hear him and said, "Well we're going to have to wait for him...**patiently**." I emphasized the last word intentionally.

"**Well** we can't just sit here doing **nothing**."

"**Well **we can't do anything **rash **now,** can we?**"

"**Well we can't just let the Telmarine Army destroy us now, can we?**"

"**Well **we can't just let** you** think that** you **can take over just like **THAT? Remember your place!**"

"Now look here! I am not going to be addressed that way!"

"Says who? You're such a haughty and a hottie!"

Peter drew back a little with confusion but then shook his head with frustration. "And you had better remember **your place** too! You're not the one in charge."

"And you're not either, **Peter!** You and your siblings are only here because Caspian called for your help."

"We are helping him! And you should be seeing that!"

"A very BAD job at it already, I say!"

"Well, I don't think we'll be agreeing in anything but..." Peter strangely drifted off and became horrified and more angry when his eyes landed on something to his left. (My right.)

"What?" I questioned before seeing what caught his attention. _Oh no, he didn't! _

Uh-huh. You guessed it. There was Caspian and Susan. Sittin' in a tree-NO. Smiling and talking they were while taking no heed to the Narnians who watched them with puzzlement and curiosity. As if trying to impress the eldest Pevensie girl, Caspian aimed at something in the trees ahead with the crossbow he held but seemed to have missed it when he shot.

"Will you excuse me?" I asked distractedly before walking right behind the couple (why did I just use 'couple'?) who didn't notice me.

"If that's all they got?" said Susan flirtatiously as she fitted an arrow into her bow and aimed at the same target, "We might stand a chance somehow."

And as soon as she head released her arrow, Susan and Caspian received an unceremonious dumping of water to the back of their heads. From an enraged me. And it was priceless. Susan gasped from the smack of the chilling water whereas Caspian suppressed a yelp. Victory was sweet that very instant; it didn't matter to me that the Narnians, Peter, Caspian, or Susan were staring at me in shock.

Then I heard Robyn hoot from behind me, "That's five-no TEN points!" I glanced behind me.

Coincidentally, Edmund (who was training with Robyn) and Lucy were there with my friend to witness the "mishap" too. The younger girl had put a hand over mouth while her older brother let his jaw drop to the ground,_ a_nd Robyn...she was grinning as huge as the Cheshire Cat.

My mouth twitched. "Mm-hm! And you thought I didn't notice that, **Caspian**!" I said in a dangerously low voice after turning back to Caspian and Susan.

"Wh-what was that f-for?" Susan sputtered, her hair dripping with water.

Caspian was somewhere between embarrassed and furious at that moment. "Would you care to explain, **Faith?**"

"Hey, Faith!" Robyn called. "What were you and Peter fightin' about? Not a nice way just meeting someone." _Stink! We were arguing too loud! That's not good..._

I totally ignored the poor Telmarine Prince and the Gentle Queen's questions, handed a stunned High King the now empty cups and declared, "I think that's the only thing I'll agree on you with..."

Peter blinked. "What just happened?"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Was it hilarious? I actually was putting a lot of my anger on Peter (I hope I didn't sound too mad...) when I wrote this chapter, and the deleted scene of Cas and Su (and boy, am I glad that they didn't put it in the movie!) made me furious so...I decided to give it a 'little' wetting on the situation...and yes, I enjoyed it immensely! And I hope I didn't sound Mary-Sueish. Thanks for reading!**

**So review please! :D**


	11. The Conversation Chapter

**...Hehehe...Hi, my readers and faithful people-on-alert. I'm alive...Okay, okay. Give me mercy. I've been dead for over a year now...sorry 'bout that. Even Rovin's been nagging on me for this. Even my co-author. So anyway, ignore the rest of this author's note (except the disclaimer) and enjoy. Thank you to those who have been patient and faithful to this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Narnian. They belong to C.S. Lewis and Walden Media. Faith and Rovin are purely mine. Robyn belongs to psychpineapplelover.**

* * *

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" a blonde-haired, sentry faun cried, breathless from a run. "A Telmarine has spotted us!"

That certainly wasn't good news. The Narnians around us roused in gasps and instant murmurings that didn't sound positive at all. Caspian's eyes widened, his mouth slightly opened.

After that water incident with Caspian and Susan, the rest of the time turned out to be a normal working day for us. Just like before we went to Beruna. But I still had grudges against Peter, and I was nowhere near confessing to the Telmarine Prince or the Gentle Queen. In hope to avoid a lecture from anyone, I avoided any human contact, including Robyn, for the rest of the day and stuck to sharpening arrow heads and my dagger. Judging by the light at the How entrance, I guessed it was a still-foggy afternoon.

I was just sharpening my dagger for the third time when Caspian finally found me, but I was saved when the Narnian came running in with the bad news. Just then, Peter "so happened" to pop up out of nowhere and walked right up to Caspian.

"What is it, Caspian?" the haughty king asked with an important air.

"Yeah, what is it, Caspian?" I perfectly mocked Peter's accent, practically standing and stomping right over to the two guys. If this were an anime, a pinched vein would've bulged at the side of my head.

"That's enough, Faith,"Caspian held a hand up to me and didn't bother to hear my protest. "Dumnus, tell the leaders to meet at Aslan's Table."

The faun obediently bowed and clip-clopped off to do as his prince told him.

Then turning to Peter, Caspian said, "We've been found. And we don't have much time now."

The High King said nothing but started one of those staring contests with the Telmarine. And it wasn't a contest to see who would burst out laughing first. Without my interrupting, this carried on for a minute and resulted in Peter walking away.

"Faith." Caspian never glanced at me. "Let Robyn know about this, and both of you come to the meeting immediately."

"But-"

"Understood?"

I sighed dolefully. "Understood."

As I went searching for Robyn, I realized that the enemy was probably finished with their bridge sooner that we thought it would be. And it would probably be hours before they crushed us all. Or the Narnians and Caspian, at least.

I finally found Robyn in one of the rooms waving her short sword in the air while singing "Be a Man" from the movie Mulan. Which seemed to fit perfectly.

"Be a Man!-**Wah!**" Robyn jumped ten feet into the air when she turned around and saw me smugly grinning. "You did not see that, Faith."

"Yellow," I greeted.

My best friend sheathed her sword and approached, peering at my as if she were studying me. "You haven't talk to me since this morning after that water thing..."

I cleared my throat to avoid the subject. "Caspian says we got an important meeting. The Telmarines found us."

"Oh." And that was it, as we started to head to the Stone Table room. She strangely made no attempt to joke about it.

But now that we had to face the Telmarine army soon, I feared that things would not go well at all in the meeting with all the pressure. We had enough troubles already with food ration, leadership issues, and Caspian liking that...Mary-Sue. (Or that last bit was my problem.)

A few minutes later, Robyn and I entered the Table room. All the leaders had been notified by Dumnus, and they stood in their respectful places. General Glenstorm and his oldest son were right beside the entrance, Trufflehunter stood near one of the worn pillars, Trumpkin sat on the front step that supported the Stone Table, but Nikabrik I couldn't find. Caspian was already standing in front of the Table along with Peter. Susan sat on the left side of Caspian, and Edmund sat on the right of Peter. Last, but not least, Lucy took to the comfort of resting on the Table itself.

Everyone was quietly talking amongst themselves since the meeting had not begin yet. After Robyn and I had entered the chamber, Edmund motioned for my best friend to take a vacant seat next to him, which my friend happily obliged to. I mutely leaned on a pillar next to Susan where a gryphon rested on top since I wasn't able to find any other place to sit.

"Narnians," Caspian's voice hushed the audience. "As all of you know, we have been found by the enemy, meaning we have less time to prepare."

The people (or creatures, I didn't know what to call them besides 'Narnians') nodded their heads or sounded their agreement.

"I would like for us to meet them in battle tomorrow afternoon," he continued. "But I want to know what you say."

I inwardly grinned but kept a solemn face. I was glad that Caspian was still thoughtful of his subjects though he was in charge. By the way Caspian and the Narnians acted positively so far, the atmosphere felt more relaxed than tense at the moment.

"Let's fall deeper into the woods," a sleepy bear yawned. "It's not nice to fight right after meal time."

Many chuckled at this, aware of a talking bear's slow habits.

"That is an idea," I heard Menitus say. "They fear the woods anyway."

But Nikabrik's voice calmly replied, "Yes, but the Telmarines will only burn down the forest if not all of Narnia just to wipe us out."

And I had to agree with the black dwarf. "And you guys know that they can do just that with Beruna as proof." All eyes turned to me, and I shyly shrugged. "But still...hiding in the woods is not a bad idea."

Robyn raised her hand meekly. "Why not stall them? We could just destroy their bridge or raid their camp at night."

Peter's attention appeared to perk at the word 'raid.'

"However," Trumpkin put in, "the Telmarines may have more than half of their army by now."

"I think we've done enough raiding," Caspian said. "We barely made it that last time."

Robyn caught the prince's meaningful side glance. "What? What did I do?"

"How 'bout fleeing to another country like Archenland, Your Majesty?" a satyr asked.

Caspian thought about it for a second but then shook his head. "Not bad either, good satyr. I'm just not sure if other countries will open to us easily. If you and others have been cut off from the rest of the world, you may not know what they believe now."

"That can't be," Lucy frowned.

"Queen Lucy?"

"We were in alliance with Archenland," she said in doubt. "Surely that hasn't changed."

"Lu, you need to remember that was 1300 years ago," Edmund said sadly.

"Yes, Lucy," Susan agreed. "That was then."

The Valiant Queen leaned back and sighed in discouragement. And this was where the mood changed. After that, no one else came up with new suggestions. Some silently shifted, and the fires' light cracked and danced on the carved walls.

Then as if forcing the words out, Caspian asked, "Do you have something in mind, High King?"

For Peter had been ever so "patiently" waiting for his turn, yet the strange thing was that he strained himself from firing away. I had an idea that my argument or my presence kept him silent and poised. Then again, maybe not.

"It's only a matter of time," he summed it up. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men...aren't protecting his castle."

I realized where he was heading. "Wait a sec..."

But Reep eagerly asked, "What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" His ears and tail were up in curiosity.

"We need to-"

"To start running for-"

Both High King and Telmarine Prince faced each other again for a minute, ending with Caspian nodding his head once and dropping his eye contact in defeat. DEFEAT?

_Wha...What are you doing, Caspian? You just..._"Aheeemmm!" I deliberately cleared my throat, trying to get back at the Brit. "You were saying?"

Peter only ignored me. "Our only hope is strike them before they strike."

"But that's crazy. No one's ever taken that castle," Caspian argued stubbornly as if attempting to regain his position.

But Peter wouldn't let him have it. "There's always a first time," the other coldly pushed.

I growled in frustration, a thought chewing at my mind. "Can't we think about this logically first? This doesn't seem right to me, and I don't feel okay with it too." There was something else I wanted to mention, but I totally blanked out. _Man._

"Do your feelings really matter, Faith?" Peter asked. "You're not the only one here."

Trumpkin eagerly leaned forward in his seat. "We'll have the element of surprise."

Caspian tried again, sensing a loss of loyalty from the dwarf. "But we have the advantage here!"

"If we dig in, we could hold them off indefinitely," Susan rose from her seat and moved to Caspian's side as if in support. Even if I didn't like that Mary-Sue, I was glad that she backed up Caspian because the guy certainly needed it.

She received a disapproving glare from her older brother.

"I for one feel safer underground," Trufflehunter said with most of the Narnians nodding their heads in agreement.

"Uh hey, Pete," Robyn cleared her throat and raised her hand again. "I'm gonna back this one up too. They're not ready to be so...exposed, ya know?"

But instead of protesting to her, Peter turned his focus to Caspian in an 'understanding' tone. "Look, I appreciate what you've done here. But this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"Yes, and if they're smart, they'll just wait and starve us out," Edmund pointed out.

"Oh, never thought of that," Robyn muttered and received a small smile from the younger Pevensie brother.

"We could collect nuts," Pattertwig suggested innocently.

"Yes, and throw them at the Telmarines!" Reep exclaimed with false enthusiasm and then glared at the squirrel next to him. "Shut up!" Turning to Peter, he said, "I think you know where I stand, sire."

"Aren't we such good influences, huh Faith?" Robyn smirked at me. I snickered in return.

Then it went silent. No more suggestions. No ideas. Nothing. And I hated it. The choice I dreaded was made, since no one else protested (or dared to protest) to Peter. The Brit looked determined to carry out his plan while the Telmarine Prince was in defeat of leadership. _Somebody say something, _I wanted to say but found myself tongue-tied too.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter solemnly asked the General Glenstorm who hadn't said a word.

However, the centaur seemed to disagree with the plan. He eyed Caspian momentarily before returning to Peter. "Or die trying...my liege." He bowed his head.

_WHAT? How could he? _I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth, doing my best to remember what I was..._Man, what was I thinking about?_

All hope seemed lost to me until Lucy replied, "That's what I'm worried about."

"Sorry?" Peter said.

"We're all acting like there are only two options," she said quietly. "Dying here or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu."

"No, you're not listening," she persisted. "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

"Point taken," I muttered. _Wait. Was that it? Why hadn't I thought of Aslan before? He could take care of all of these problems._ I inwardly smiled and cheered for Lucy.

The High King however did not take his youngest sister's question correctly. His blue eyes narrowed, his body language read pride, and something snapped inside him, something that sent chills to me. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough."

And he would've walked away if Robyn hadn't replied, "Well, we can wait a little longer. It won't hurt to just prepare."

"Look where we are." Peter gestured to all of the How with exasperation. "Didn't I say we were in a tomb?"

I joined to defend my friend. "Okay, first off, Peter, **this isn't a tomb, **and second, **Caspian's in charge**. Didn't I say that?"

"No, you didn't, Faith."

"But I **implied.**"

"But that doesn't matter now. The enemy is merely hours away meaning we don't have time for waiting any more."

"But with Aslan on our side, we don't have to worry about time." I smirked at a sudden thought. "We could even throw a party for celebration-"

"**Faith!"** Peter roared. **"Look around us. Is Aslan here...right now?" **

I fell silent, shrinking back in fear and defeat. Badly shaken in their faith in Aslan and their loyalty to Caspian, none of the other Narnians said anything for one horrible minute. For Caspian, he just stood in his place as if helpless. And for Peter, he was in charge now. Waiting for the Great Lion was out of the question, and raiding the bad guy's castle was his plan.

"Anyone else support Faith?...Good." He sounded satisfied with the outcome. "We will meet in five hours to discuss plans. Caspian." He turned to the prince. "We need to have a layout of the castle; tell us everything you know about it."

Caspian nodded but said nothing. And said nothing to me the rest of that afternoon.

Oh, how I wished I could strangle that good-for-nothing, dirty-blonde, haughty selfish, Brit.

I curled my head into a fist and sucked in my lips, refraining the urge to scream and punch Peter's face. And to show my opinion of the matter, I angrily stomped right out of the chamber, not caring if people whispered behind my back. Boy, were five hours gonna be long.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Whizzz! _

I growled when I missed the bull's eye by inches...again.

How could Peter just do that? And Caspian didn't do anything. What on earth was the Lion thinking if He knew Peter acted bossy? How come the other Pevensies didn't protest? Why didn't the Narnians say much? Why couldn't Robyn try harder?

Why couldn't-no, didn't I try any harder? Why did I hold myself back?

I angrily fumbled another arrow to my bow and took aim. And it didn't hurt to imagine the target as Peter's ugly big head. My grip shook uncontrollably, and my focus went wacko on me.

"Your elbow's a little too high."

I squeaked and jumped out of my skin, sending the arrow too far to the right, away from the target area. I spun around to find that Mary-Sue (Susan) sadly smiling. "What'd you want?" I struggled from rolling eyes at her, and I was in no mood to talk to anyone.

"Just trying to help," she responded politely. "Caspian taught you well though."

I smirked, holding my bow up awkwardly. "Yeah, right after he gave us a really loooong history lesson of these things."

Susan quietly chuckled. "Sounds like he's trying to impress you."

"Oh no!" I shook my head emphatically. "He's just trying to act like an adult-" I suddenly remembered that morning's occasion. "Wait a sec'. You're not trying to get back at me from earlier, are you?"

She held up a hand. "No, not at all."

"Sure you're not."

"No, what I mean is..." she paused. "Are you...with him?"

..._WHAT? That's what she was thinking about Caspian and me? _I was mentally hitting my head against a wall. "**Are you nuts?**" I shrieked. "No way, Jose, are we together AT ALL. Period." _Oh, I wanna kill myself now...ugh..._

Susan tilted her head. "Are you sure? Not denying the truth?"

I glared. "Dude, that's my worse nightmare! You have no idea, no...idea how torturous that notion is to me! I will jump off a cliff if I fall for him or if he goes OOC."

"OOC..." She took a teeny, tiny step back as if I were crazy...well, I was crazy at the moment.

I sighed and dropped my hands to my side. "Out of character." I slowly got on my knees and sat, setting my bow beside me. "Look. Sorry for hyperventilating, Your Highness. I'm just...not having it today."

"It's alright." Although I wasn't looking at her, I sensed the British girl take a seat beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's not really mine either."

"What ruined it?"

"The water."

"Oh, sorry about that too."

"So you're really serious about you said about Caspian and you?"

I nodded. "Seriously, he's not my type of guy, and I'm not interested in one." _Well, only the first half is true. _I thought of Rovin. And how cute he was and...Oh, those dreamy hazel eyes...

"Ah, Faith?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." I shook my head. "Just blanked out there."

I had to glance twice at Susan. Did she just have a smug look? "What are you staring for?" I asked.

"I'm thinking the second half was a lie," she said. _...Snap. _

I moaned and sagged my shoulders. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, Faith, it is."

I cringed. "Okay, just don't tell anyone. Not even Robyn. No, it's neither of your brothers."

"If you say so," Susan laughed. "I know how you feel."

That confirmed my fears of Caspian and Susan. If I wasn't upset at the moment, I might've been furious about that instead. Yet I had to cut her some slack since I admitted my crush. After all, having crushes are normal. But then...do pairings from books that aren't supposed to be count? I couldn't think of a answer for that.

Susan picked up the conversation. "Faith, why did you pour water on me and Caspian?"

I semi-consciously ripped the Narnian grass, dropping eye contact to my lap. "I...I was upset. I guess seeing you too made me jealous. It's not that I like Caspian. I just..." I threw the Pevensie a frustrated look. "It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Good. 'Cause I won't explain." I waited. "Well, Caspian was getting a _little _distracted-"

"I was a distraction?"

"Yes-no!" I face-palmed. "I mean..."

"You were jealous?" she tried to help.

I could imagine Robyn teasing me about this conversation. Where was she when I needed her to save me at times like this?

"No!" I glared at Susan again. She really had to stop doing that. "Look, I'm sorry again for that water incident, okay? I had to take my anger out on something and..." I hugged myself tighter and grumbled. "I should've asked Robyn to get the water instead."

"You apologized already, Faith. You don't have to repeat yourself," she said. _Wow, is Susan really that forgiving? I don't remember that anywhere. _

"...Thanks." However, her kindness didn't lighten my anger from earlier.

"But you'd better keep on your toes if Caspian and I have our revenge."

I could sense that Susan was trying to cheer me up but was having difficulty with my drenched spirit. But in gratitude again, I gave her a feeble smile yet couldn't hold it for long. And from the looks of her, something was bothering her too.

"It's my brother you're upset at, isn't it?" she asked after a minute of silence. "You don't agree with him."

"It is," I confessed. "Plus he and I didn't hit it off well the first time we talked. Even when you guys joined us, he gave me a bad first impression so..."

"I see." She also started fiddling with the grass.

"And I take it you don't really support him either."

Susan nodded. "Yes."

I shrugged, ripping a blade of grass in half. "Siblings don't always agree anyway."

"You have siblings of your own?"

"Yeah. A sister and two younger brothers. I'm the eldest."

"Then you must understand what Peter's going through."

I stared at Susan as if she were the crazy one. "No, I don't. Who does he think he is? No, don't say he's High King. I already know that. But he can't just waltz in and take _Caspian's_ job. That is _so_ out of character." _Literally. _"Does he have _any _idea what Caspian's been through? The guy's lost his parents, his uncle wants to kill him, his best friend might betray him 'cause it was my fault (...well, partially Caspian's fault too), and now he's not in charge anymore." I abruptly shut up and checked myself. "Wow, that was a mouthful."

"That's the first time I've heard you say something negative about Peter," she murmured.

I smirked to myself. "And that's not even half of what's on my mind."

"But try to understand where he is, Faith," she said almost in a pleading way.

_Seriously? I can't believe she's actually defending him? Even when she doesn't agree. _"In what, Susan? What's his excuse for being so...rude?"

The other sighed. "We-I mean my siblings and I have been out of Narnia for a year according to England's time. But when we come back, we find out it's been 1300 years since our time here. The Telmarines have taken over and the Narnians have been declared extinct until a few days ago." She continued when I only responded with a huff. "It hurts us to find Narnia in trouble again. Especially Peter."

I went through all that information again. "You sure Peter's just concerned (_extremely _concerned, I'd say) or is he just missing his role as leader _immensely?_"

Susan was about to protest but held back. "Well..." she hesitated. "Ever since we left Narnia, he...changed."

"I bet a lot," I muttered.

She grimaced as if remembering something unpleasant. "It started slow at first. Then it became obvious. He would pick fights with other boys for smallest things. Snap whenever we questioned his authority. Many times, I heard him wishing we never went hunting that white stag." She sounded wistful too.

"I'm sure you and the others did too, Susan," I reasoned. "You get homesick, don't you?"

"But," she argued, "some things can't be explained. And I don't understand why Aslan had us come here and then sent us back to our 'normal' lives."

But I knew why Aslan did. I bit my lip and started to feel guilty for taking my anger out on Susan again. I hated it myself whenever I said too much. And at the wrong times too. "Sorry." I turned away from her. "I..."

Susan squeezed my shoulder and chuckled once. "No, it's okay, Faith."

I shook my head. "Susan-"

"I should apologize for Peter's behavior."

_Yep, she's really that forgiving. _"No. I should be the one to shut my mouth." I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped arms around my legs, resting my chin on top. "Yeah, me and my big mouth. And look where it's gotten me. A silly reputation with everybody here, telling secrets to a Telmarine soldier (I'll explain more later), and pouring my heart out on an unusual conversation with a Queen of Narnia."

Susan sounded like she was smiling. "Well, thanks for telling me what you think."

"And thanks for listening to me," I glanced at her. "You'll probably be trying to avoid me from now on, aren't ya?"

"You're welcome, and no, you haven't scared me away. It was nice talking with you."

I was beginning to like this girl more and more. "You know," I slightly grinned, "you're not so bad than I though you were. In fact, I'd guess I found another friend. So no hard feelings?"

She shook her head. "No hard feelings. But you seriously had better keep an eye out for me or Caspian."

"Oh I will," I laughed. "You saw how paranoid I am."

For a couple of minutes, we just silently sat there and ripped out grass, uncertain where else the conversation should head. I felt glad that we were on good terms besides a friendly threat from the older girl.

But I was pretty sure that the night raid was on our minds now. And my guesses were confirmed when Susan asked, "So you are going to the raid?"

I waited before answering. I'd promised Caspian that I would go anywhere with him, and there was nothing else for me to do so..."Yes, I am."

"And you seem a bit sad. Something wrong?" She quickly added, "Besides the raid."

I stopped pulling the poor grass and let my eye contact drop again. It made me depressed every time that park incident was brought up. And that incident was another reason why I excused myself to go to the night raid. _Might as well explain it to her. _"Do you know why I'm going?"

Susan shrugged. "To fight for Narnia?"

"There's that, then there's two other reasons." I shifted to get a little more comfortable. "First is that I promised Caspian to stay with him. No," I held up a hand in defense. "I repeat that there's nothing between us. I only did it to get out of the badger's house. That's all."

"And the second reason is..."

"My story," I said.

"That a little vague," she frowned. "So you and Robyn got 'knocked' into Narnia by a few- oh, what did you call it- thugs? Or bad men. What does that have to do with the raid? Weren't you sent to help?"

I sadly smiled. "Did I ever mention a gun?"

"Oh." That seemed to get the former Narnian queen. "No, you didn't."

"And that the gun was pointed at me?"

"You saw the gun?"

I stopped. "No, but Robyn did. Said she heard it too."

"So are you saying that..." she trailed off.

"I'm probably dead over there." That thought alone was responsible for my randomness and frustration at Peter who was nowhere related to my problems. Ever since I had reunited with Robyn, I had tried to figure out what happened that fateful afternoon eventually coming to a theory that I was shot in the head. Probably at home, I was slowly dying of a fatal bullet wound, and my consciousness was here in Narnia for no particular reason, unaware of any pain. Up until now, I did my best to deny the idea. My will to survive this weird dream (or whatever _this_ was) crumbled.

"Tada!" I cheered sarcastically but soon felt like a mental mess when my eyes decided to water. _And why am I tearing up? _"So that's why," I quickly rubbed my eyes, "I'm going to the raid. There's nothing else for me at home so I might as well" _Man, why am I suddenly emotional over this now? _"die fighting for a fictitious country."

I lost it right there and bawled, burying my face hands and arms. Maybe there was really nothing else for me. Nothing but to do my duty here until I was done. Or dead. Either way, I couldn't go back home.

"Faith?" I felt Susan rub my back, trying to comfort me. "It's okay. What if...suppose you didn't die. Suppose the man didn't fire."

I sniffed and wiped my nose, slightly embarrassed. "Suppose he did. Why else am I here?"

She only looked down and bit her lip.

"So that's the other reason why I'm going to the raid."

"Faith," she stopped me from standing up. "Don't think like that. You're talking as if you **really **are dead."

"Do I sound like I am?" I smiled bitterly. "Well, sorry for being a pessimist."

"And why do you think that you're going to die in the raid?" Susan asked seriously. "You don't know if we're going to lose."

"And you don't know if we're going to win," I responded grimly. "I don't feel comfortable 'bout this plan without Aslan in mind. Even Lucy said so."

"Lucy always thinks about Aslan," she said dismissively.

"We should too," I said. "Aslan's powerful, right? He can do anything, and you guys have little or no faith in Him?"

No answer. _Wow, I ask too many thought-provoking questions, don't I? _

"Since that issue has been settled already, I'm going with Peter and the raid. Even if I don't agree with him." I stood up and fitted another arrow on the bow. "I might as well do what I can than sit and pout here doing nothing."

Susan slowly stood up as well. "In that case, I can give you some help with your archery. Your handling needs a bit of work."

* * *

**So...R&R,...pretty please...please don't kill me...And I promise Chapter 12 is coming quicker than this 'cuz chapter 12 is mostly done already...there, you happy?**

**Rovin: I am now.**

**Me: Shut up.**


	12. Not Your Casual Midnight Stroll

**Hi again, readers and people-on-alert! Sorry for the looooooonnnggggggg wait. So much happening in life, and I didn't find the inspiration to move on until I pushed myself to keep writing. Ever since I've started this story, I've been able to write more fanfics (not yet posted) and my own original works too. It's been pretty awesome! Yet when I look at this fic, I say to myself, "Wow, I need to either throw this fic away or just completely rewrite this story." I started this story at the second half of my ninth grade year (I think), and now here I am an adult graduated from high school. So...I decided to finish this fic and not leave it hanging for the rest of my life. ;) **

**As for the new Narnia movie...THEY RUINED IT! I mean, what on earth happened? The acting...the story...the music...the whole movie lost the feel of the first and second Narnia movies! Wahhh!**

**Okay, so what lies in the future for the franchise? The books will remain a favorite, but the movies...get Peter Jackson or somebody amazing to reboot the whole thing. (Not that the first or second movies were terrible.)**

**Disclaimer: Narnia is owned by C.S. Lewis. I own Faith and Rovin. psychpineapplelover owns Robyn. That is all.**

* * *

I just about died when Peter told us that we had to _fly_ to the castle.

Well, only the first group entering the castle had to fly…which unfortunately included me. Don't get me wrong. I wasn't forced into the group which consisted of all of the humans (except Lucy who had stayed at the How) and Trumpkin. I didn't know why on earth Peter chose that dwarf to come with us. And it seemed that Trumpkin had grown closer with the Pevensies than with Caspian.

Anyways, we had to fly. And to understand my distress, I don't get along with heights (which includes flying in airplanes and soon gryphons), but I don't get vertigo. (By the way, that Hitchcock movie Vertigo is just plain bizarre to me. And at the end, I was like 'Seriously?')

It was midnight…for the nth time, and I was between nervous and passing out. Staying up so late and being aware of my lack of hygiene for the past few days were starting to take a negative effect on me. But I didn't voice my discomforts. Not even to Robyn.

Our current position was at the edge of a plateau before a canyon that ran all the way around Miraz's castle northeast of us. A ridiculously small river snaked through the canyon, and towering pillars of rock jutted at random areas, nice way to skewer yourself if you felt like it. With a fog steadily settling in, moon light was slightly obscured. The Telmarine town had no lights whatsoever. (Well, duh, who parties all night in Narnia? We do! And we're gonna party by cutting soldiers' throats! Yippee!)

I hugged myself tighter when chilly air blew since the cloak I wore didn't help much.

"Are you ready?" a voice behind me asked.

I turned to find Caspian approaching. "No. It's pretty cold, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." He came up beside me on my left and stared ahead as if he had a lot on mind.

"Are you ready?" I asked a minute later. "I hate to be morbid, but you're gonna start killing your own…" I hesitated to use 'people,' "soldiers."

The prince said nothing for a while when I said that. And I didn't blame him for his hesitation. Not until now had Caspian ever slain (as far as I know) his own. If I were him, I would refuse to kill someone. Even in battle. But here the choice was inevitable. If he had to win the throne, he would have to shed some blood.

Caspian looked at me. A dull, emotionless gaze had replaced the naïve face I first saw.

"You're not, are you?" I felt like I was seeing a different person until his stony face broke into a torn expression, a shaky breath escaping him.

"No," he finally answered. "I'm not."

"Oh."

He decided to change the subject. "You really want to come? Even if you're afraid of heights?"

I gave Caspian a reproachful glance as if he were stupid. "I promised to stay by you. And I will. Even if it means I have to face my fear of heights."

No response.

"Hey." I lightly nudged him. "Your wish is my command."

"Faith."

"Yeah?"

"Stay behind. You'll be safe."

"Wha-no!" I tugged at Caspian's arm for emphasis. "I take back what I said. You are not leaving my sight!"

His patience with me was obviously running thin again. "Faith, will I have to take extreme measures?" he asked.

"Such as?"

"Tying you up and sending you back to the How."

I flinched and scrunched up my face. "Well, that's one way."

Caspian sighed and ran fingers through his brown hair.

"Why can't I-oh…" I suddenly realized it. "You're afraid that-"

"You'll be in harm's way," he curtly replied.

"I thought you were gonna say, 'You'll die,'" I muttered.

"Probably that too. Faith, look at me." I did. "Do this for my sake if not your own. I don't want to risk your safety. And I'm not sure that I want you to be part of this battle. It's…not worth seeing."

I carelessly waved a hand at him and shook my head. "I know, even as annoying as I am." I knew he didn't mean to sound (dare I say it) romantic, but he sounded concerned. Still, he didn't understand my situation, especially at a time like this. To me by now, it didn't matter if I died here tonight. If was I here to help, I would help even if it meant death. Death…huh, sounds more inviting come to think of it.

I was brought back to the present when I felt a hand on my shoulder. _Ugh, I hate it whenever he touches me without second thought. Oh, another question. Why does he like putting hands on my shoulders?_

"Faith?"

I pushed away his hand and broke eye contact with him as I began to walk away. "Caspian, it's better that I go. There's nothing more for me, and there's you can do to stop me."

As I silently made my way back to the group, I received no protest and immediately felt guilty. I'd just brushed off the Telmarine's authority as others had done. I felt more miserable, wishing now the Lion would simply bound into the picture and save Narnia Himself. Why did He leave Narnia for 1300 years? Is he trying to prove something to us?

Reaching the rest of the party, I saw five gryphons eagerly waiting to take off, Peter giving some final instructions to Edmund and Trumpkin, and Susan and Robyn chatting with each other. My BFF wasn't smiling or cracking a joke.

"Hey," I said softly, joining the girls.

"Hey," Robyn said. "The air help?"

Susan nodded in agreement. "You've been quiet since we had our talk."

The other didn't make a silly comment like I'd expected. "What's up?" she asked instead.

"Nothing," I lied. "Just needed some quiet and fresh air."

"That's what Caspian said too."

"Oh."

"Oy, Robyn!" Edmund called, mounting a gryphon with ease. "It's time to go."

_And when did Eddy get so comfortable with Robyn? _I looked at my friend incredulously. "Really? Caspian wants to send me back, and he lets you go with Edmund?"

She shrugged in response. "I dunno. Anyways, take care." She gave me a quick hug and squeezed my hand before jogging to the Pevensie who held out a hand.

Wait, a hand?

"Whoa whoa." Robyn skidded to a halt. "We're not taking two?"

The black-haired king sadly shook his head. "We'll be more likely noticed. Artemis here tells me he can handle two since you're small. No offense."

"None taken." She however looked extremely skeptical and risked a glance at me as if asking for help. "Ah…"

I only could shrug. What was I supposed to do? No, wait. I could easily protest. But only to Caspian and probably Peter too, but with Edmund. That was a different story. I felt a smile tugging at my lips.

"Come on, Robyn." Edmund offered his hand again. "We don't have all night."

That made the short-haired girl only more hesitant. "H-how will we both fit?"

"If you're in the front, I'll hold you. If I'm in the front, you'll hold me." The weird thing was that he said this as if it didn't bother him at all.

Just to emphatically remind you people: Robyn and I refuse to touch a guy except for family. Even in the dark, I could see (or really imagine) Robyn's eyes widening in horror that I had to slap a hand over my mouth from snorting out loud. Though I felt bad about my friend's predicament and knew I would react the same way, I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculously funny the moment was.

Susan not missing my strangled chuckle gave me a weird look. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

I went into a series of giggles before answering, not without receiving a glare from Robyn. "**That** didn't sound right."

"What's wrong with Robyn riding with Ed?"

"We still have the cooties."

"Oh. Right."

Chuckling, oblivious Ed tried again. "Robyn, I'll be in the front if that makes you feel better."

My BFF gulped, took a step forward, and reluctantly took his hand. "Okay," she squeaked.

With little or no difficulty, he hoisted Robyn up and told her to hang on to him. But when she grabbed the gryphon instead, the Narnian creature bolted in alarm.

"Hang on to me," Edmund let out a laugh, "not Artemis."

"Yes, please," the gryphon said. "Your grip rather frightened me."

"O-okay." Poor Robyn slipped her arms around the boy's waist, her expression of total disgust. If we had a video camera, I would've recorded all this. Perfect for a souvenir.

"Ready, Artemis, Robyn?" Edmund asked and then got a nod from both. "Let's go."

Then in one huge leap, the gryphon shot up in the foggy but star-filled Narnian sky and headed down to Miraz's castle, his wings flapping brilliantly in rhythm.

From the ledge, I collapsed onto Susan as I watched the trio fly at an amazing speed. "Maybe I do have vertigo," I murmured.

"Faith, are you sure you want to go?" she asked uneasily.

"Yeah, I already told Caspian," I said firmly. "He can't stop me anyway."

The said-prince appeared from behind. "I beg to differ."

I angrily gritted my teeth as I turned to face him. "And how do you plan to send me back?"

He looked at the dwarf. "Trumpkin."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Trumpkin nodded and produced a coil of rope.

"What? No!" I exclaimed, darting behind Susan for protection. "You were serious, man?"

"Yes," Caspian said simply.

"Oh, come on. Why can't I stay with you guys? Shows how much I care about…" _Should I say 'you' or…_ "this," I finished lamely.

"Which means you're staying."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Doesn't matter. You're staying."

"Am not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Faith, no more!" Peter ordered stiffly. "You're going to stay, and that's final."

I smiled wickedly and stuck my tongue out at the dirty-blonde king. "You're not involved in this, airhead." By now, I was coming up with bully names and really desiring to strangle the Brit. Caspian had given up on trying to lecture me for my nonsense and this time 'foul' language.

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a compliment." I lowered my voice. "Idiot."

"I heard that, big mouth."

"Nice try, Your Majesty, but that…was corny."

"Faith, I told you," Caspian said sternly. "You are staying. Now, do I still have to persuade you with Trumpkin?"

I shrunk behind Susan again. "Is there another alternative?"

"Yes, there is. Listening to me and staying."

"Wait, you're staying too?"

"No!"

"But you just said-"

"**Just-**" He took a deep breath and willed himself to speak calmly. "You will stay. No more."

"Payback," I muttered before smugly grinning at him. _Wow, I've been kind of evil tonight. Must be reeeally tired. _"Make me."

Few minutes later…

"I can't believe I have to share with you." I tried to frown at the dwarf in front of me, receiving a grunt but nothing else. I couldn't frown at Trumpkin because my eyes were shut tight. I was clinging for dear life onto the red dwarf, my eyes closed and my knees digging into the gryphon's sides. And let me tell you, I hated the feeling of flying, especially when there was no windshield to protect yourself from the biting wind or any seatbelt to prevent from teetering from the sides. _Ugh, and why did Superman's "Can You Read My Mind?" randomly pop in my head?_ "Are we there yet?"

"Let go, Princess," he said instead. He gagged when I wrapped an arm around his neck. "You're going to suffocate me."

I shook my head and held on tighter. "Not until we're down."

"Faith, we are down."

When I dared a peek, I made a mental note to clobber Trumpkin later but nervously laughed at the group in front of me. Trumpkin had a look that said, 'Really?', Caspian had his arms crossed, Peter had his sword drawn, and Susan had one bow in one hand and her other hand on her hip. None of them look pleased. I finally released Trumpkin from my death grip and slid off the gryphon that was impatiently waiting to fly off. I noticed we were near one of the lowest towers.

Caspian let out an exasperated sigh. "And this is one of the reasons why you shouldn't have come."

I pouted and crossed my arms.

The first part of the plan was to get the gate opened. Trumpkin, Reep, and two other talking mice (who were to join us later) were responsible for the drawbridge, and Caspian was to take care of the gate itself. (I immediately assumed I would help the prince.) But I had no idea what Peter and Susan were doing. (Didn't listen to most of Peter's plan earlier.) In order to get into the inside, we decided to enter through the professor's room since Caspian wasn't afraid of trusting his teacher.

Few minutes later, we reached our destination which was apparently a closed window right above the courtyard. Well, we still had to climb down to the room.

"It's here," Caspian said. "Trumpkin, the rope." Then he tied one of the given ropes to a nearby sturdy post, tossed the rest over the border, and carefully climbed down with Peter joining a minute later. Susan who was watching them climb down motioned for me to go next.

I immediately backed up. "You first."

She shook her head. "No, you go first. It's better this way. Besides, Caspian would want you there." Then she quickly added at my pointed stare, "You said you promised him."

"When did Caspian come into the equation?" I poked the gnarly rope. "Oh, how much I **hate** heights."

"This is nothing compared to what I've had to do before," Susan scoffed lightly.

"Oh, really? And what was that?"

"Will you be quiet, Princess?" the dwarf hissed.

As I gingerly lowered myself down the rope, I grumbled, "Yeah, your incident is far worse than this." After successfully reaching the window sill with sweaty hands and steaming hands, I quickly leaped into the room, sprawled myself on the floor…and shot up at the annoyed stares I was given. "What? I hate heights."

Caspian being the first to recover from my bizarre act walked over to a cluttered desk, rummaged through scattered paper, and picked up a pair of spectacles, his eyes holding deep respect for the owner. He glanced at us. "I have to find him."

Peter moved forward. "There's no time," he sounded almost…sympathetic? (Ugh, no! Of course, he wasn't sympathetic.) "We need to get the gate opened-"

"You wouldn't be here if it weren't for him…and neither would I."

Susan who had joined a minute earlier (followed by Trumpkin) glanced at her brother as if understanding. "You and I can deal with Miraz."

Caspian returned a grateful smiled to her. "And I still can get to the gate on time." He turned to me. "Faith, go with King Peter. It'll be safer."

In response, I practically ran to the Telmarine's side, pulled out an arrow, and set it to my bow. "Nuh-uh! You're not leaving my sight; I'm going with you." I was pleased to find that Caspian had no point to argue with me.

"Come on," Peter gestured to the door, and all of us started to head out.

Having heard no protest from Caspian, I assumed that the prince either didn't mind me or was too occupied with his teacher's rescue. Either way, I followed Caspian silently. The problem was that he was fast. I mean, fast. And being short, you get the idea. I got worried whenever I was ten feet behind him and even panicked whenever he turned a corner. But thankfully, Caspian seemed to notice my handicap and slowed down a bit but continued at a quick pace.

Even as we flew by rooms and hallways, I didn't fail to notice how gray, dull, maybe even spooky the castle was. The _Phaaaaantom of the Opera is thereeeee….Insiiiide my miiiiind…Muahahaha!_ We passed by occasional banners and Telmarine eagle emblems, and I jumped ten feet in the air when we ran by a stuffed head of a bear. I hoped it wasn't a talking one. After what seemed like nonstop torturing silence of running through a puzzling maze and dodging a large number of sentries (this wasn't encouraging either), we finally stopped at a wooden door with an iron-barred window. Caspian motioned for me to wait there until he said so. Quietly drawing his sword, he opened the groaning door (I cringed at the sound of its rusty hinges) and cautiously descended a spiral of steps.

But waiting at a door of a labyrinthine castle without someone beside you and sentries lurking everywhere is terrifying. I wisely turned my back to the open doorway and faced the long hallway before me, my shaking hands raising the bow and arrow in front of me. I was sweating like crazy, and my mouth was dry. _Man, I hate suspense. I get too restless if there's suspense anywhere._

From beyond the door, there was a sound of swords drawn, and then a clash followed by a couple of simultaneous muffled grunts. Curious to what caused the noise, I tiptoed to the door and crept inside.

"Faith, come on," Caspian's whisper echoed from below.

I sighed and began the descent down the stairs. I edged around a Telmarine soldier's body and moaned from the sight of it. "What took you so long?" I hissed when I reached Caspian at what seemed to be the castle dungeon.

The other, however, didn't waste time to answer my question as he earnestly searched for something on the soldier's body. "Where is it?" he muttered but instantly grinned when he found what he was looking for: a pair of keys. Hastily standing up, Caspian sheathed his sword and ran into a round room of cellars with me at his heels.

"What's he look like?" I asked.

"Part dwarf," he answered absently as he scanned the five cells arranged.

But my attention was drawn to the first one. Inside, someone was curled up into a miserable ball; his clothing was ripped at certain places, and several scratches and bruises were manifested on his pale skin. His body shivered violently, and his breaths were short and shallow. I felt a pang of pity for this poor guy. What did he do to get a beating like that? I knelt down in front of the cell to get a better look. "Poor you," I sympathized to the prisoner whether he heard me or not.

Though a few hair locks blocked his face, I could see his eyes closed and his mouth open, lips cracked from lack of water. He looked emaciated, but he was somehow familiar-looking. I heard the rattle of keys and then an opened iron door on my right and saw Caspian enter the third cell, kneeling next to a sleeping man who looked like Santa Clause.

Caspian gently shook the guy out of his sleep and murmured something inaudible, a second later grabbing the lock that held the prisoner's chains.

"What are you doing here?" an old voice came from the man whom I assumed to be Caspian's tutor. He was hoisted by Caspian and given his spectacles_. Didn't_ _know Caspian brought that._ "I didn't help you escape just so you could break back in." But when he glanced over the prince's shoulder and saw me, he gave Caspian a questioning look. "Who is she? Such a young girl to fight."

For some reason, I felt insulted. I was tempted to say something rude like "Why, thanks, Santa Clause!" but Caspian answered, "A friend. Not much younger than I am."

"Who's that in there?" I asked the professor, pointing at the first cell. "What'd he do to be like that?"

He sighed and sadly shook his head. "One of my students. He just simply refused to tell Miraz about the Beruna raid."

Caspian seemed intrigued. "One of your…students? He was there that night?"

I reluctantly remembered our mission. We still had to get going. "Your Highness, now's not the time to chat." I tugged at his arm, but I was only ignored. "Caspian, we have to get that gate open."

""Professor, who is it?" he asked slowly.

The older man didn't answer, his eyes lowering to the ground. It was as if he was afraid of Caspian's reaction if he did tell him. But I wanted to find out who it was, despite the urgency of the situation.

So did the prince. His eyes were shining with suspicion…and then dread. Dread of what? Well, the guy did look awfully familiar. He looked a lot like…

I was now the one feeling dread and glanced at the cell again. There was no way that was… "Caspian…"

When his question was met with silence, Caspian grabbed his teacher by the shoulders and shook him once rather violently. "Who is it? Tell me who it is!" he almost yelled, making me nearly flinch at his sudden desperation.

I touched the prince's arm tentatively and cowered when he turned his attention to me. "I-I think I know who it is."

"No…" Caspian's voice wavered, "No, it couldn't be…"

"Rovin," we both said.

It was Rovin. I put a hand to my mouth and made my way back to the first cell. An unexplainable feeling began to bubble inside me as I knelt next to the bars. "We have a problem."

I risked a glance at the prince, and he looked torn between our mission and his best friend. He unexpectedly grinned and shook his head as if something was the most obvious thing in the world. "Professor, take Rovin with you and go to the stables. Just in case." He paused. "We're taking over."

The old man shook his head and bustled his Highness out of the cell. "No, you must get out before Miraz learns you're here."

"He's going to learn soon enough." Caspian's smile resembled something like a smirk. He handed the keys and the spectacles he had take earlier to the man. "We're going to give him your cell."

I would've laughed at Caspian's ironic statement, if it had not been for the moment's intensity, but I froze when the professor abruptly seized Caspian by the shoulder and pressed him to the iron door. His eyes borne seriousness.

"Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did," he said in a low voice.

I saw Caspian's shoulders tense. "What are you talking about?"

_Yeah, what was he talking about?_

But instead of answering, the other bowed his head and dropped eye contact once more. "I'm sorry."

A second later, Caspian pushed his tutor, ran past me and up the stairs, a fierce expression plastered on his face.

And then I realized something: he just left me all alone.

* * *

**And that's that. Man, I really need to get moving with this thing. ************Anyways, R&R. Thanks!**

**Rovin: ...wow, seriously?**

**Me: What?**

**Rovin: You could've done better than that.**

**Me: Oh, shut up, Rovin.**

**Rovin: Will stop telling me to shut up?**


End file.
